


Рядом со мной

by Nina36, zaboraviti



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Minor Character Death, Vicbourne, there is also a case of sort, vicbourne is eating my soul away
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaboraviti/pseuds/zaboraviti
Summary: Первая его мысль: а совершеннолетняя ли она вообще, эта сержант, звезда Скотланд-Ярда, о которой столько разговоров? Ее репутация бежит впереди нее: сотрудничество с Интерполом — поимка банды секс-торговцев, умница, блестящее образование.Полицейское модернАУ





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nina36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/gifts).
  * A translation of [Here With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596312) by [Nina36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36). 



_collage by[Lady-in-Waiting](https://vk.com/lady__disdain)_

 

Первая его мысль: а совершеннолетняя ли она вообще, эта сержант, звезда Скотланд-Ярда, о которой столько разговоров? Ее репутация бежит впереди нее: сотрудничество с Интерполом — поимка банды секс-торговцев, умница, блестящее образование.

За несколько недель, предшествовавших ее официальному переводу, инспектор Уильям Мельбурн много чего слышит о ней, но привычно отмахивается от слухов: если бы слухи, ходившие о нем самом, хоть наполовину были правдой, у него не оставалось бы времени на собственно раскрытие преступлений: он был бы слишком занят, совокупляясь со всеми без разбору женщинами столичной полиции или упиваясь до этиловой комы.

Тем не менее, он не ожидает, что она будет _такой_.

Молодая — даже юная. Господи, да она же на вид самый настоящий ребенок! Невысокая, худенькая, длинные темно-каштановые волосы, стянутые в пучок, огромные голубые глаза, тонкие черты лица, вся в черном. И он — он, наверное, похож сейчас на идиота, а он ненавидит выглядеть идиотом: неотъемлемая часть его работы, то, что его до сих пор вопреки всему держит в полиции — способность быстро соображать, да еще тот факт, что он, если верить его матери, выбрал не ту профессию: ему следовало податься в политику.

«Я хочу ловить негодяев, а не быть одним из них!» — сказал он ей однажды, кажется, целую вечность назад.

Его, то есть их, шеф, старший инспектор, выглядит так, будто развернувшаяся перед ним сцена его веселит. Он похож на кота, сожравшего канарейку. Уильям его ненавидит.

— Инспектор Мельбурн, познакомьтесь, это сержант Кент, — говорит шеф. Эта фамилия, не то чтобы редкая, тем не менее, имеет серьезный вес в Скотланд-Ярде, в МИ-5, в МИ-6 и выше по инстанции.

_Кент? Как старший суперинтендант Кент? Из этих Кентов?_

Вежливая улыбка на губах девушки тает, стоит лишь ей понять, что он провел эту связь. Он искренне ей сочувствует: видит Бог, за столько лет он на собственной шкуре испытал, как легко люди строят домыслы о чужой личности и чужой жизни.

Эта девушка — нет, женщина, черт побери! — могла бы пойти по стопам большинства своих родственниц: стать адвокатом, политиком, да или просто наслаждаться богатством и могуществом своей семьи. Но она предпочла быть простым сержантом Скотланд-Ярда, напарником старого неудачника вроде него.

— Рад познакомиться, сержант, — говорит он.

Нежная, мягкая рука, но неожиданно сильное рукопожатие.

— Взаимно, инспектор. — А вот врет она паршиво. И как только умудрилась затесаться в международную банду секс-торговцев…

И она теперь его напарница.

Ну что за херня, ничем хорошим это не кончится!

Во-первых, ему не нужны напарники. Он работает с коллегами, он умеет играть в команде, но работать с напарником — тот еще геморрой!

Во-вторых, она же дитя малое, ну сколько там ей лет? Хм, может быть, слухи о ее проницательности не лишены основания: выходя из кабинета шефа после инструктажа, она небрежно роняет: «К вашему сведению, Мельбурн, мне в следующем месяце исполняется тридцать!»

Он не отвечает, глотая колкий ответ, первое, что приходит ему в голову, вертится на кончике языка: «Рад за тебя, деточка!»

Вторая его мысль и вовсе ни в какие ворота, невесть откуда взявшись: «Слава Богу, не так уж она юна!»

И за что он благодарит Бога? Она его напарница. А он агностик.

— Я за рулем, — говорит она, выхватывая ключи из его рук.

— С чего это?

Она улыбается, искренне улыбается, не той вежливой улыбкой, как тогда, в кабинете шефа: ямочки и искорки в глазах.

— Во-первых, — говорит она, когда они усаживаются в машине, — вы старший сотрудник, и согласно протоколу, вести машину должна я. Во-вторых, я в Лондоне сто лет не была!

У него вырывается невольный смешок. Только человеку, давно не жившему в Лондоне, захочется в этом городе водить.

— Милости прошу, сержант Кент.

— Зовите меня Виктория, пожалуйста! — бросает она и широко улыбается, и поворачивает ключ в замке зажигания.

 _Охренеть_ , думает он, пристегиваясь. А вот интересно, она вообще помнит, что в Англии левостороннее движение?

 

***

Может, Виктория все равно что королевской крови в Скотланд-Ярде и в полиции, может, она и была восходящей звездой Интерпола, но она не имеет ни малейшего понятия о том, как делаются дела на улицах. Впрочем, она быстро учится.

Ровно за двадцать четыре часа Уильям понимает, насколько хорошо умеет работать Виктория и как она ухитрилась провернуть задание под прикрытием.

Он таким обычно не занимается — он не особенно любит работу под прикрытием, даже на время, но порой это необходимо. Долг для него нечто большее, чем просто абстрактное понятие.

— Говорить буду я, — произносит он. Они сидят в машине у сомнительного клуба, где им предстоит встретиться с объектами. Объекты — мелкие рыбешки, всего лишь звенья длинной и толстой цепи, но из–за нового наркотика умирают люди, и Уильям должен положить этому конец.

Она изгибает изящную бровь, как будто раздумывая над его словами, кивает:

— Дайте мне секунду, ладно?

У них не то чтобы много времени, но он по-свински вел себя с ней в кабинете шефа за день до этого, а ведь верит в то, что к людям нужно быть справедливым. Ему подобной привилегии предоставлено не было.

Кивнув в знак согласия, он наблюдает, как она расстегивает пуговицу белой рубашки, снимает заколку с волос, опускающихся длинными волнами вокруг ее лица, рассыпающихся по плечам. Он моргает и вдруг словно оказывается в кадре фильма, когда главный женский персонаж распускает по плечам волосы, неожиданно демонстрируя свою доселе скрытую красоту, спрятанную в мире, где правят мужчины.

На таких сценах он обычно закатывает глаза, но в реальной жизни это выглядит иначе. Сержант Кент красива. Слишком красива.

— Вы все равно похожи на копа, — произносит он ровным голосом.

 _А я чувствую себя грязным похотливым стариканом_ , мелькает мысль, которую он незамедлительно и яростно удушает. Не время и не место об этом думать. Работать! Но это чистая правда: она все равно похожа на копа — да, головокружительно сексуального, но все же копа.

На миг вспыхивает ее улыбка, словно он одарил ее самым приятным на свете комплиментом, но когда она заговаривает, в ее голосе нет и следа аристократического акцента. Она расстегивает еще одну пуговицу, и ему остается сказать только: «Сойдет».

 

***

Она играет роль тупенькой телочки — таких часто недооценивают, такие источают чувственность и уязвимость, и так и манят, как бы говоря: «затрахай меня до бесчувствия». Прежде чем выбраться из машины, она копается в сумочке и вынимает сережки и браслет.

Несмотря на строгий костюм, ее драгоценности и то, как она покачивает бедрами, ступая на высоких каблуках (он заметил туфли раньше и мысленно заметил, что нужно поговорить с ней об этом так, чтобы не прослыть мудаком-сексистом), так и кричат «эскорт».

Получилось. Она не знает, с кем имеет дело — тут она полагается на напарника. Она просто играет свою роль, говорит по большей части он сам. Но она добывает некоторую полезную информацию.

Ну да, ему хочется влепить кулаком русскому, распускающему с ней руки, но он говорит себе, что такое желание вполне нормально: он отвечает за Викторию, он ее напарник. Так и должно быть.

Но верит ли в это он сам?..

 

***

За спиной ее зовут королевкой или Ее Величеством. Постепенно разносится молва о ее семье, о том, насколько ее семья могущественна. Уильям со своей стороны видит только, что она усердно работает: часто, приезжая на работу утром, он видит ее уже за столом, и уходит она даже еще позже, чем он сам. Она никогда не жалуется на бумажную работу, так же досадует на бюрократические проволочки, как все остальные, и даже если кто-то из их коллег (в широком смысле этого слова) усложняет ей жизнь, она работает в коллективе.

С удивлением он понимает, что ему нравится работать с Викторией: она умна, имеет классное чувство юмора, похожее на его собственное, и доброе сердце. Большую часть рабочего дня они вместе. Она не задается, вроде бы ценит его опыт и знания, и, что ему нравится, не обращает внимания на офисные сплетни. Они напарники, и он и сам не замечает, как начинает дорожить их партнерством — оно заново влюбляет его в работу, в профессию.

Однако далеко не сразу — только несколько месяцев спустя, когда Эмма Портман изображает лицом свое коронное: «Какого хрена, Уилл?» — он понимает, что всё зашло куда дальше, чем он мог предположить. Это происходит, когда он наконец замечает, что они с Викторией на месте преступления пьют кофе из одного стаканчика. И это кажется совершенно естественным — они делают так уже много недель. Вот такая у них привычка. Большое дело.

Большое дело.

Эмма Портман — судмедэксперт. Он всегда рад работать с ней: они знают друг друга чуть ли не всю жизнь, с тех пор, как он еще пацаном изучал юриспруденцию, а она медицину, когда им едва ли могло прийти в голову, что они будут работать в Скотланд-Ярде. Она всегда знает, что ему от нее нужно, у нее почти сверхъестественный талант наскребать ДНК и отпечатки пальцев из воздуха. Она очень, очень хороший специалист.

А друг из Эммы еще лучше — и когда его жизнь превратилась в кошмар, именно она помогала ему собирать осколки, а он делал то же для нее.

— Какого хрена? — шепчет она. Виктория расспрашивает одного из свидетелей, а Уильям с Эммой осматривают тело.

— Пардон? — искренне недоумевает он.

Эмма смотрит на огромный стакан кофе в его руке, тот самый, который передала ему Виктория, отхлебнув из него сама. Переводит взгляд на Уильяма и повторяет: «Какого. Хрена?»

Уильям моргает, глядя на пластиковый стаканчик. Виктория не пользуется помадой, но он никак не может отвести взгляда от места, которого касались ее губы, когда она пила свой — их — кофе.

Он не успевает ничего ответить — да и не знает, что он мог бы сказать — ничего больше не успевает добавить и Эмма, как подходит Виктория. Он будто наблюдает собственное тело и всю эту сцену извне: вот он молча отдает Виктории кофе, вот она отпивает и возвращает стаканчик ему, и они стоят так близко, слишком близко, наверное, вот она закатывает глаза, когда констебль ворчит что-то о том, что их величество снизошли до осмотра тела, вот он сам хмурится на констебля (позднее он напомнит юному мудиле о значении слов «иерархия» и «субординация»), вот он наблюдает за Викторией.

И он понимает, что не может отвести от нее глаз, он смотрит, как она снова отходит к свидетелям, расспрашивает их о жертве. Вот где сказывает ее внушительное образование: она хороша. Даже не так — она великолепна!

— Тебе известно, что ее прозвали миссис Мельбурн? — говорит Эмма, когда Виктория оказывается вне пределов слышимости.

Он давно научился отключаться от сплетен, научился по необходимости — иначе ему было не пережить того кошмара, в который превратилась его личная жизнь. Но это — это другое.

— Нет! — отвечает он неожиданно резким и высоким голосом, так что Виктория вскидывает на него недоумевающие глаза с другого конца комнаты.

— Просто к сведению, — пожимает плечами Эмма.

— Может быть, займемся убийством? — огрызается он. Виктория продолжает смотреть на него. Он уже замечал такие ее взгляды, он уже привык к ним. Но тут, в этой тесной комнате, с мертвым телом на тротуаре, с половиной Скотланд-Ярда вокруг, это воспринимается иначе.

— Разумеется, инспектор, — соглашается Эмма, но в голосе ее явственно слышится: «Мы еще вернемся к этому разговору, и кстати — пошел нахер!»

 

***

Слова Эммы будто открывают какую-то плотину. Ему кажется теперь, что все только и говорят, что о нем и о Виктории. Ее действительно зовут миссис Мельбурн, а его — принцем-консортом.

Он много лет был объектом сплетен и слухов, но всегда игнорировал бесполезную ерунду, никогда не переживал — как минимум, нарастил такую толстую кожу, что слова не способны больше задевать его. И всё же он не может перестать думать о том, что слышал урывками — всё вранье, конечно, вранье, и совершенно несправедливо по отношению к Виктории, которая никогда даже мельком не упоминает свою семью и трудится как пчелка, стараясь доказать свою профессиональную пригодность.

Виктория замечает, что он не в духе. Конечно, замечает. Она ведь профессиональный следователь, а они столько времени проводят вместе. Они сидят в его кабинете, изучая свидетельские показания, и она вдруг спрашивает:

— Что-то случилось, Уильям?

Он читает одну и ту же страницу, кажется, уже несколько часов, и хоть убей не вспомнит ни слова из прочитанного.

— Да нет, всё нормально. А что?

Она выгибает бровь. Он замечает, что несколько выбившихся из прически локонов падают на ее лицо, что ее голубая блузка измята, ее пиджак аккуратно сложен на стуле, его стол усеян докладами и пустыми стаканчиками из-под кофе. Они работают уже много часов подряд, и у нее слева от подбородка размазано какое-то пятно, вроде черного порошка, и Уильяму достает мужества самому себе признаться, что ему хочется ее поцеловать. Прямо сейчас, прямо здесь, в его кабинете.

Поразительно — он ведь до сегодняшнего утра и не подозревал, что его влечет к Виктории. Это, помимо всего, крайне неуместно: они напарники, но он выше ее по должности, он технически ее начальник.

— С Эммой всё в порядке? — спрашивает она нерешительно. За всё время, что они работают вместе, она ни разу не задавала ему личных вопросов.

— Всё нормально. — Кажется, один из них что-то не так понял. Эх, не побиться ли головой о стол — так, из принципа…

— Здорово. Я за тебя рада — она вроде бы хороший человек.

Надо бы сказать ей, что Эмма просто подруга, надо. Но он только мычит:

— У тебя на лице клякса.

Она трет пятно салфеткой, но чуточка всё равно остается, и, снова наблюдая будто со стороны — будто смотришь, как летят навстречу столкновению два поезда, и ничего не можешь поделать, только смотреть — он тянется к ней и стирает пятнышко большим пальцем.

Они встречаются глазами. Он профессионал, он вроде бы хороший детектив, что могут подтвердить его рекомендации и показатели раскрываемости преступлений — но сейчас он чувствует себя полным идиотом.

Да, он совершеннейший идиот.

Еще он по уши влюблен в свою напарницу и, по всей видимости, заметил это позже всех на свете.

Нет. Нет, не так — Виктория еще не заметила. И не должна заметить. Никогда.

 

***

Он почти готов пересмотреть свои агностические взгляды, потому что только по какому-то божественному вмешательству никто не видел, как он нежно стирает пятно с лица Виктории. Дверь в его кабинет открыта, и к нему постоянно кто-нибудь да забегает, так что это маленькое чудо.

Виктория потрясенно таращится на него своими громадными голубыми глазами и запинаясь бормочет, что она куда-то опаздывает. Схватив пиджак и записную книжку, она пулей вылетает из кабинета.

Дверью при этом она не хлопает, но у Уильяма всё равно грохот стоит в ушах.

Вот пиздец.

 

***

— Черт! — _бум_ — Черт! — _бум_ — Черт! Ай! — Виктория массирует лоб. Едва она оказалась в безопасности в собственной машине, ее посетила отличная идея побиться головой о руль.

Ну, не такая уж отличная, как выяснилось.

Она поворачивает ключ в замке зажигания и — несмотря на непонятное настроение и начинающуюся головную боль (не глупо ли было думать, что она может решить что-либо, поколотившись башкой о руль?) — невольно улыбается, думая о том, что говорил Уильям о ее машине, и о том, что она и правда соскучилась по вождению в Лондоне.

Но улыбка ее быстро вянет — Господи, ну что же ты натворила?

Оборотная сторона того, что большинство членов ее семьи заняты в политике, полиции и секретных службах, — все они в тот или иной момент решают, что она нуждается в их советах и предостережениях. В последнее время все предостерегают ее по поводу Уильяма.

Мать, чьими величайшими жизненными достижениями были два ее брака, сначала с отцом Виктории, затем с отчимом Виктории, предупредила ее первой.

— Будь осторожна, Дрина, он известный соблазнитель.

Виктории ненавистно, что при этом мать назвала ее глупым детским прозвищем.

Соблазнитель. Уильям — соблазнитель. Уильям. _Мой_ Уильям.

Да они же не знают его.

Она не может сейчас биться головой, она же ведет машину, но пальцы ее непроизвольно крепче стискивают изгибы руля. _Мой_ Уильям? Да ладно?

Она никогда не обращала внимания на сплетни и слухи, но сейчас она признает, что до встречи с Уильямом Мельбурном она была настороже. Теперь об их первой встрече она помнит только то, как забавно он выглядел, смотря на нее с этим удивленным выражением лица. Его удивление уже было большим прогрессом — обычно люди переставали принимать ее всерьез, как только слышали ее фамилию.

С Уильямом — ничего подобного: он быстро оправился от первого шока и с тех пор доверяет ей как профессионалу и как напарнику.

Напарники заботятся друг о друге — и они заботились друг о друге с самого первого дня: она доверилась ему под прикрытием, и он ее не разочаровал.

Напарники проводят много времени вместе — такая работа, это естественно. И они проводят вместе большую часть времени: он показал ей, что к чему, что значит быть копом в Лондоне. Он честный, порядочный, умный и самый терпимый человек из всех, кого она встречала. Он умеет сочувствовать, он остался человечным, хотя прослужил в полиции большую часть своей взрослой жизни.

Он уважает ее — не из-за ее семейных связей, не потому что должен, а потому что ценит ее как коллегу.

Между напарниками возникает прочная связь — при том количестве времени, что они проводят вместе, это естественно.

— И тут я бац! и всё испортила! — громко восклицает она в пустом автомобиле.

В Уильяме живет какая-то неизбывная печаль — одиночество, которое она заметила еще в самом начале их совместной работы. Он никогда не рассказывал ничего о себе, и она уважала его личное пространство: право слово, это меньшее, что она может сделать.

Он никогда не спрашивал, с чего ей вообще пришло в голову стать копом, когда она могла просто тратить семейные деньги или анализировать данные для разведки, чего от нее и ожидали, учитывая ее происхождение и образование.

Она заметила, что в его кабинете нет личных вещей, но от вопросов удерживалась и принципиально отгораживалась от всех касающихся его сплетен, и дяде сказала, что нет, она не станет читать личное дело своего напарника, да, серьезно, если дяде вздумается прислать ей эти документы, она всё сожжет к чертовой матери, и нет, он к ней не подкатывал.

Впервые в жизни она чувствовала себя комфортно. Работая с Уильямом, она чувствовала, что может быть той, кем ей хочется быть, чувствовала себя свободной — вот к этой свободе она так стремилась, что подалась работать на Интерпол в самой заднице Европы, подальше от семьи. Сейчас она терпит жизнь в Лондоне, так близко к ним, потому, что чувствует себя тут на месте, чувствует себя дома, и всё это — заслуга Уильяма.

Напарникам не полагается испытывать друг к другу романтические чувства. Абсолютно запрещается. Это против правил, против элементарного здравого смысла.

Она не слепа. Она явственно помнит, как взглянула на него в первый раз, в кабинете шефа, и подумала, что эти скулы и эти зеленые глаза с длинными темными ресницами необходимо объявить вне закона — а ведь он еще не успел даже заговорить или сдвинуться с места.

Она помнит, как изображала девочку по вызову во время их кратковременной работы под прикрытием в самый первый день, помнит, каково это было — идти рядом с ним, его ладонь на ее пояснице, помнит собственнический огонек, вспыхнувший в его глазах, когда один из объектов решил, что имеет полное право потискать ее за грудь, и как в глубине души ей понравилось это выражение лица. Уильям лишь вздернул бровь, когда через несколько часов она якобы случайно заехала русскому коленкой прямо в пах.

Границы, они необходимы. Правила, они не просто так. И Виктория верит в долг. Ее семья много поколений служит олицетворением короны и отечества — а она взяла да и влюбилась в своего напарника.

Час поздний, движение не очень оживленное. Виктория паркуется перед дверью своей квартиры и сидит некоторое время, не двигаясь. Она влюблена в Уильяма.

О них судачили с самых первых дней, она это знает. Когда ей стало известно о некоторых подобных сплетнях, первой ее мыслью было: лишь бы Уильям не узнал. Он презирает сплетни не меньше, чем она сама, это отчасти из-за сплетен он потому так скрытен в отношении своей личной жизни. И некоторые слухи о нем настолько гнусны, что только призвав на в подмогу всю свою дисциплинированность, ей удается не ринуться его защищать — это в итоге лишь навредит ему. Последнее, что нужно Уильяму Мельбурну, — это чтобы «Ее Величество» поспешили ему на помощь.

У него репутация соблазнителя, но с ней он всегда профессионален до кончиков ногтей, ни разу не приставал к ней — да и вообще ни к одной встречавшейся им женщине. Он джентльмен, и джентльмен обаятельный, когда они одни, но границы никто не отменял. К тому же, не похоже, что он ею интересуется.

Половина Скотланд-Ярда думает, что они спят друг с другом, и никто понятия не имеет, что она в него влюблена и до сего момента этого даже не осознавала. Половина Скотланд-Ярда думает, что они занимаются жарким страстным сексом при любом удобном случае — но никто, очевидно, не слышал и не видел, как Уильям разговаривает с Эммой Портман.

Никто, видимо, не заметил близость между Уильямом и Эммой, не заметил, как возмущен он был, лишь услышав одну из прозвищ Виктории: «миссис Мельбурн».

Никто не видел, какой ужас стоял в его глазах, когда он, стерев пятно с ее лица и взглянув на нее, наверняка понял, что она вот-вот поцелует его, прямо там, в его кабинете, послав к чертям собачьим протокол, долг и правила.

Спрятав лицо в ладонях, она издает сдавленный вопль. _Я не могу его потерять._

А еще он, наверное, встречается с доктором Портман.

Ей так нравится работать с ним — благодаря ему она стала лучше как профессионал, ей нравится эта товарищеская непринужденность между ними, нравится, как летит время, когда они вместе, как они заботятся друг о друге, как их методы работы, такие разные, дополняют друг друга.

Ей нравится, что сидя в пробке, они могут болтать обо всем на свете — о ТВ, о книжках, которые они читали или хотели бы прочесть, а однажды, она никогда не забудет, это было через несколько недель после начала их партнерства, из рядом стоявшей машины донесся обрывок Space Oddity Дэвида Боуи, и у обоих поползли мурашки.

Она не может его потерять. Просто не может.

 

***

С Эмминым диваном у него давние отношения. На этом чудовище он спал чаще, чем хотелось бы. Диван удобный, диван хорошо знакомый, и это именно то, что сейчас ему нужно. К тому же, он медленно, но верно пьянеет и знает, что Эмма терпеливо ждет, чтобы он либо заговорил, либо вырубился.

Сам он предпочел бы отключиться, честно говоря, но Эмма ведь всё равно в конечном счете всё из него вытянет. Ей надо было стать детективом, допрос она умеет вести не хуже матерых следователей. Решив не оттягивать неизбежное, Уильям мужественно произносит:

— Мне пиздец.

Она издает непонятный звук, держа в руках свою бутылку пива — первую и единственную за вечер. Он-то уже потерял счет, сколько бутылок влил в себя с тех пор, как ввалился в квартиру Эммы вскоре после ухода Виктории.

— Не, правда.

— Эх, Уильям… — Эмма качает головой.

Сколько всего в этих двух простых словах: дружба длиною в жизнь. Она видела, как разваливается на куски его жизнь, как он теряет надежду, становится язвительным и циничным. Она помогала ему организовать похороны — двое похорон, когда он только и хотел, что просто не существовать, она несколько недель кряду укладывала его на своем диване, потому что мысль о том, чтобы вернуться в свою квартиру, казалась ему непостижимой. Она помогала ему собрать вещи и продать эту квартиру, она была рядом, когда он едва мог функционировать.

Она говорила ему, что нужно жить дальше, а он не отваживался ответить: «Жить дальше? Как? Какой в этом смысл?»

Она сказала ему однажды, что ей жаль, что его репутация соблазнителя не имеет под собой основания — будь слухи правдой, это означало бы, что он вернулся к жизни.

Он не сказал ей тогда, что он мог бы перетрахать весь Лондон и это ничегошеньки бы не изменило.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает она.

— А то ты не знаешь!

Эмма фыркает.

— А вот не знаю!

Он, кажется, и правда пьян в хлам, раз не может понять, врет она или нет. А, какая разница.

— Не имеет ли это отношения к твоей напарнице? — спрашивает она.

Отхлебнув пива, он кивает.

— Знаешь что? Разговор пошел бы гораздо быстрее, если бы ты собственно заговорил! — не выдерживает Эмма. Но они знают оба, что он не может.

— Это из-за того, что я тебе сказала?

Уильям мотает головой.

— Нет. Да.

Ну здорово. Односложные слова. Возможно, он умудрится даже сложить целое законченное предложение, прежде чем отключится в интоксикации!

— Ох ты боже мой… — Эмма обычно матерится почище матроса. Это профдеформация. Деловитый стиль, выработанный за годы работы. К истинной своей личности она возвращается только в моменты искреннего потрясения.

— Эмма… — в его голосе явственно слышится предупреждение.

— Да ты в нее влюбился! — восклицает Эмма, восклицает удивленно и — и это поражает его до глубины души — радостно.

Он со вздохом прикрывает глаза.

— Я же говорю — пиздец мне.

— Да ладно тебе, — к Эмме наконец возвращается дар речи.

Он открывает один глаз и смотрит на нее, а она искреннее недоумевает.

— Я серьезно.

— Ага-ага: прогоревав несколько лет, ты наконец — наконец-то! — влюбляешься в красивую умную женщину, которая тебя явно боготворит, и ты считаешь, что тебе пиздец?

— Она моя напарница. Это против правил, и правила придуманы не просто так, тебе ведь это известно. Я старше, у меня в жизни полный сумбур и… чего-чего? Что ты сказала? — Уильям привстает с дивана, не сводя с нее глаз.

Эмма неожиданно нарушает сгустившуюся тишину, с размаху врезав ему по голове диванной подушкой.

— Какого хрена? — возмущается он.

— Ты ослеп, что ли? — восклицает Эмма с искренним изумлением и раздражением в голосе.

Одна из лучших судмедэкспертов Скотланд-Ярда только что стукнула его оранжевой диванной подушкой, и Уильям слишком пьян, чтобы не находить это забавным. Забавным и чуточку жалким.

— Уильям, я же видела, как она на тебя смотрит. Да все видели! Девочка на тебя не надышится!

— Какая она тебе девочка — ей уже тридцать, — автоматически поправляет он и невольно стонет от сурового взгляда Эммы.

— Да не влюблена она в меня! — Уильям трясет головой. — Мы напарники, она молодая, смышленая и может заполучить кого захочет…

— Угу… Вроде этого Альберта, как его там?

Он мгновенно трезвеет.

— Именно, именно такого, как он.

Альберт молодой, красивый аристократ, у него впереди блестящая адвокатская карьера. А еще он оказывает бесплатные юридические услуги жертвам насилия. Уильям предпочел бы до скончания веков больше не видеть, как Альберт флиртует с Викторией.

Эмма допивает свое пиво.

— Так что случилось, Уилл?

Немного жидкой отваги. Права, наверное, была Каро, говоря, что заставить его говорить сложнее, чем зубы клещами вытягивать: рассказав Эмме о том, что произошло в его кабинете, он чувствует себя выжатым как лимон. И старым. И что ему пиздец.

— И она просто убежала?

— Ага.

Уильям поверить не может, что он говорит обо всем этом вслух, не может поверить, что это происходит на самом деле.

— А тебе не приходило в голову, что, может быть, ты ее вовсе не отпугнул? — терпеливо спрашивает Эмма.

— Ты бы ее видела… Она выглядела напуганной до смерти.

— Совсем как ты. И тем не менее, вот он ты, развалился на моем диване, весь такой влюбленный в свою напарницу.

— Я… — начинает он и не может продолжить.

Конечно, он мог бы соврать. Сказать Эмме, что он совершенно не влюблен в Викторию, что его мир не повернулся вокруг своей оси, что он совсем не напуган до смерти. Эмма тогда стукнула бы его подушкой опять или разбудила бы его в шесть утра, врубив на полную мощь Sex Pistols, и наказала бы его кофе без кофеина.

Но он так устал. У него нет сил отрицать, нет энергии заниматься самообманом или что там еще позволяло ему выживать до сих пор.

— Я — да, но Эмма, она-то заслуживает лучшего. — Ему больно говорить.

Эмма знает о нем всё — даже то, чего он никогда не произносил вслух, то, о чем он едва осмеливается подумать, не то что высказать.

— Позволь ей решать самой, Уильям, — говорит она. Он вздрагивает — она обнимает его одной рукой за плечи и тихо добавляет: — И постарайся простить себя.

Он закрывает глаза и с невольной улыбкой замечает:

— Кстати, по-моему, она думает, что мы с тобой вместе…

Она усмехается, такой знакомой усмешкой, это его успокаивает.

— А она и правда не слушает сплетен, да?

Уильям улыбается, и на миг в его сердце вспыхивает надежда, потому что Эмма говорит:

— Она тебе идеально подходит…

И он засыпает, и слова Эммы эхом отдаются в его сердце, и ему так хочется верить, что это правда.

 

***

Теперь им обоим неловко. Уильям ходит вокруг нее на цыпочках, а она остро чувствует, как на них смотрят на следующий день, впрочем, возможно, это просто паранойя. У них на руках до сих пор не раскрытое дело, чудовищное убийство, настолько отвратительное, что ей звонит дядя, спросить, в порядке ли она, не передумала ли она переводиться, не желает ли она закончить обучение и поступить в МИ-5.

К полудню у нее три пропущенных звонка, четыре удаленных сообщения, и даже Уильям замечает: он перестает ходить на цыпочках и спрашивает, что случилось. У него усталый вид, на нем вчерашняя одежда и пахнет он… иначе. Не так, как обычно, не мылом и дезодорантом (это сочетание ароматов у нее втайне ассоциируется с ним: запах чистой кожи и цитрусовых), сегодняшний его запах более… женский.

— Дядя, — объясняет она.

Они сидят вдвоем в его кабинете, и она больше не чувствует неловкости — она ( _ревнует_ ) в ярости.

— А-а, — только и говорит Уильям.

— И что это значит? — огрызается она.

Надо же ей быть таким хорошим полицейским, такой внимательной к деталям, такой чуткой, надо же ее мозгу никогда, никогда не отключаться. Она узнала запах. Тальк и какие-то специи — она помнит, как ей понравился этот запах, когда она стояла рядом с доктором Портман.

Уильям удивленно моргает.

— Я всего лишь…

— Мой дядя хочет, чтобы я завершила обучение для работы в МИ-5, — цедит Виктория сквозь зубы.

Уильям не глядит на нее, он смотрит на фотографии на своем столе: жестоко убитая молодая женщина, убийцу которой им нужно поймать, прежде чем он найдет очередную жертву, ведь это только вопрос времени.

— Может быть, тебе стоило бы прислушаться… — в конце концов произносит Уильям.

Все думают, что ее происхождение и воспитание открывают перед ней все двери. Но никто не знает, что это в основном означает жесткую дисциплину и высокие стандарты, это значит никогда, никогда не выказывать слабость. Это нечто глубоко укоренившееся в ней, как долг и любовь к родине.

Быть иррациональной она позволяет себе только наедине с собой — колотиться головой о руль, например, — но на людях своих истинных чувств демонстрировать нельзя никогда. Этому научил ее отец, это твердили ей дяди, и даже отчим, как бы она его ни презирала, вбил в ее голову это правило, этот образ жизни.

Ей хочется заплакать, ей хочется ударить Уильяма, ей хочется закричать: «Да пошел ты нахер!», но больше всего она чувствует себя покинутой. От Уильяма она такого не ожидала.

— Ты правда так думаешь? — спрашивает она совершенно спокойным голосом. Родные ею гордились бы.

Уильям смотрит на нее.

— Какая разница, что я думаю, — говорит он наконец.

— Ответь, сделай одолжение, — невозмутимо произносит она. И да, она в общем-то понимает, почему некоторые в их подразделении зовут ее Ее Величеством. Ей больно обращаться таким тоном к Уильяму.

— Я думаю, что ты превосходный офицер, одна из лучших, с кем мне доводилось работать, а еще ты молода и можешь иметь больше, чем вот это всё… — он жестом обводит комнату, надо признаться, действительно довольно унылую, фотографии на столешнице и себя самого.

И она забывает, почему так бесится ( _ревнует_ ), она забывает обо всем и не видит ничего, кроме Уильяма и печали и боли, так явственно написанных на его лице, наполняющих каждое сказанное им слово.

 _Что же с тобой произошло?_ Она хочет знать. Ей достаточно для этого сделать один лишь звонок, но она скорее умрет, чем предаст доверие Уильяма. Его сердце разбито, и она отчаянно хочет ему помочь.

— Но что если… — медленно произносит она, тише, пытаясь справиться с неожиданно вставшим в горле комом, —…что если именно здесь я и хочу быть?

Его улыбка печальна и невыносимо прекрасна, и угрожает вдребезги разбить всю ее тщательно выпестованную дисциплинированность, потому что она хочет просто подойти и обнять его. Она ограничивается тем, что сжимает его руку под столом.

Все уже и так думают, что они спят друг с другом. Уильям и она знают правду.

Уильям сжимает ее руку в ответ, но ответить ничего не успевает. Констебль, вошедший в кабинет, чтобы сообщить об очередном убийстве, не видит их соединенных под столешницей рук.

 

***

Прибыв на место, они встречают там опередившую их доктора Портман. Виктория сразу подмечает нечто странное: констебли и криминалисты изо всех сил стараются занять Уильяма и не подпустить его к месту преступления и торопливо проводят в здание ее одну.

Двойное убийство: мать и маленький сын, сидящие, соответственно, на диване и на стуле в гостиной, у обоих перерезано горло.

— Господи… — шепчет она. Столько крови — и она видит дорожки от слез на лице женщины. Мальчик, наверное, был и вовсе в ужасе.

— Сержант… — обращается к ней доктор Портман, и Виктории приходится нацепить на лицо вежливую маску. Личные чувства подождут. Тут два мертвых человека, которые заслуживают ее безраздельного внимания.

— Не думаю, что Уиллу стоит… — продолжает доктор Портман, но осекается, когда входит Уильям.

— Эмма? — говорит Уильям, осматривая комнату и резко бледнея.

Эмма кратко излагает то, что успела выяснить, и добавляет:

— Может быть, сержант Кент осмотрит место преступления, а ты опросишь соседей?

В ее голосе слышатся умоляющие нотки, и Викторию как парализует. Она не знает, что делать, что говорить. Первый инстинкт: возразить — доктор Портман не имеет права указывать, как им вести расследование, это не ее работа! Но доктор Портман _близка_ с Уильямом, она знает о нем то, что Виктория так тщательно игнорирует.

А Уильям бледный как полотно. Он далеко не брезглив, он никогда не относится легкомысленно к смерти и убийствам: у него мрачное чувство юмора, совсем как у нее, но он никогда не был непочтителен — и таким бледным на месте преступления она его никогда не видела.

Уильям бросает на нее взгляд, и она глазами пытается сказать ему, что что бы он ни решил, она его поддержит. Она его напарник. Эмма, может быть, его любовница, но защищать Уильяма при исполнении служебных обязанностей — ее долг, ее привилегия.

— Ладно, — наконец отвечает он и поспешно выходит. Виктория застывает на миг, не соображая, что же ей делать.

Доктор Портман вручает ей пару нитриловых перчаток:

— Раньше начнем, раньше закончим…

Они вместе осматривают место преступления. О да, Уильям определенно провел ночь с Эммой, по крайней мере, судя по тому, что пользовались они одним и тем же гелем для душа и дезодорантом. Но сейчас это совершенно не важно.

Тут два мертвых человека, и она переживает за своего напарника. Нет, она боится за него.

— Что с ним произошло? — спрашивает она, едва они с доктором Портман остаются наедине, потому что яснее ясного, что с ним что-то произошло. Виктория уже достаточно давно работает в полиции, и ее воображение нарисовало ей множество возможных сценариев — все невеселые.

Взглянув на нее, доктор Портман качает головой.

— Простите, сержант, но я не имею права вам это рассказывать. Вам придется спросить его самого.

И она ведь не шутит. Доктор Портман не скажет ни слова. Если подумать, все сплетни о нем, что Виктория слышала и обходила стороной, касаются его настоящего, того, что происходило «после»: как он стал соблазнителем, как он стал злоупотреблять алкоголем (Виктория ни разу не видела, чтобы он пил больше кружки пива). Но было прошлое, было какое-то «до», и теперь вот это «после» — и она не представляет, в чем там дело.

Она трясет головой и Эмма сочувственно улыбается, но в ее голосе звучит нескрываемое любопытство и сталь:

— Но это, конечно, зависит от того, считаете ли вы, что он того стоит.

А вот этого она не ожидала. Однако ответ срывается с ее губ прежде, чем она успевает даже подумать:

— Конечно, стоит.

Она еще могла бы спасти ситуацию, чтобы Эмма не поняла всё превратно, не решила, что Виктория представляет опасность для их с Уильямом отношений, но доктор Портман опережает ее. Положив руку на плечо Виктории, она шепчет:

— Вот и славно. А теперь вернемся к работе!

Обернувшись, Виктория видит новый рой констеблей и криминалистов, входящих в комнату.

Нужно работать — а у Виктории такое ощущение, что весь ее мир только что сотрясен был до основания. Что же произошло с Уильямом?

 

***

Она находит его несколько часов спустя на террасе здания полицейского управления. Ночь прохладная, и никто сюда не выходит, потому-то Уильям так любит это место. Он дрожит в своем пальто, но наконец может дышать снова, дышать как следует, в первый раз с тех пор, как он побывал в том доме утром.

В глубине души он испытывает облегчение, увидев Викторию, в глубине души он хотел, чтобы она его искала, но какая-то часть его, всё остальное его существо, что там от него осталось, не желает, чтобы она была здесь. Не сегодня, не сейчас, когда он как оголенный провод, как хрупкое стекло, готовое рассыпаться на миллионы осколков. Как же хорошо это чувство ему знакомо…

Дело не в жертвах. Дело не в напоминании о прошлом. Дело не в том, что он влюблен в женщину, заслуживающую лучшего. А может быть, именно в этом, может быть, ему просто хреново дается самообман.

— Уильям? — зовет Виктория за его спиной.

Он не оборачивается. Он хочет, чтобы она ушла. Он хочет, чтобы она подошла ближе, он хочет никогда ее не отпускать.

— Я тебя искала, — говорит она и делает шаг ближе. Он всё не оборачивается.

Если он заговорит, если он откроет рот, он понятия не имеет, что из его рта вылетит, поэтому он молчит и смотрит на небо, на необычайно ясную для Лондона ночь.

Он чувствует ее маленькую ладошку между своих лопаток и прикрывает глаза. Нужно обернуться, нужно дотронуться до нее — нужно, нужно больше, чем воздух. Он не двигается с места, стискивает перила балкона обеими руками и не двигается с места.

Она не заговаривает, она не двигается тоже. Просто стоит рядом, даря утешение и покой, не произнося ни звука, и Уильям думает, что никогда в жизни никому на свете он не был настолько благодарен.

И никогда еще не был так влюблен.

И никогда еще так не боялся.

 

***

Бог знает, сколько времени они уже стоят вот так на террасе, молча и не двигаясь. Она не убирает руку с его спины, а он очень и очень не сразу разжимает пальцы, стискивающие перила.

И против этого человека ее предостерегали? Человека, который не может сейчас взглянуть на нее, не может произнести ни слова, человека, который выглядит таким потерянным и сломленным?

Когда он наконец оборачивается и смотрит на нее, глаза его сухи. Он по-прежнему бледен, но на губах его легкая улыбка — эту улыбку он бережет для нее одной, она это заметила, и это одна из множества причин, почему она в него влюбилась.

— У тебя губы почти синие… — говорит он хриплым голосом, будто ему трудно говорить, и это наверное так и есть.

Она пожимает плечами и улыбается в ответ. Они все еще стоят близко, ее рука соскользнула по его спине ниже. Она чувствует, как колотится о ребра ее сердце, она заставляет себя отступить, вопреки инстинкту, велящему дотронуться до него, поцеловать его и никогда не отпускать. Сейчас ей нельзя думать о себе. Сейчас — нельзя.

— Чай? — предлагает он. Если бы она не знала его так хорошо, как она его знает, если бы она не ощущала даже сквозь слои одежды, как бешено бьется его собственное сердце под ее ладонью, его небрежный тон ее обманул бы.

Но в его глазах немая мольба.

_Сделай одолжение._

— Кофе, — отвечает она. Она дрожит: то ли от холода, то ли этой перемены в ее с Уильямом отношениях.

Закатив глаза, он бормочет:

— Наркоманка.

Они идут к двери, и она подталкивает его плечом:

— Рыбак рыбака, знаешь ли…

С коротким смешком он берет ее за руку. Они оба замерзли, потому что они скверные, скверные полицейские, не сообразившие надеть перчатки, прежде чем устроить проникновенную сцену на свежем воздухе в одну из самых промозглых ночей в году.

Парочка гениев.

Но он улыбается, улыбается искренне. И всё остальное неважно.

 

***

Это неожиданность для них обоих. Неделя выдалась тяжелая, оба простужены — и их параллельная простуда вызывает хихиканье и понимающие взгляды коллег. Они и близко не подошли к поимке больной твари, убившей трех человек, они хлещут кофе ведрами и слишком мало спят.

Всё происходит в какой-то молниеносный момент. Они выходят из лифта на подземную парковку. Он настаивает на том, чтобы проводить ее до ее машины, хотя она вполне способна о себе позаботиться. Она уступает.

— Отдохни немного. Это приказ, сержант! — говорит он, а ей не хочется домой. Не хочется возвращаться в пустую квартиру с пустым холодильником и неубранной постелью.

И ей кажется, что он тоже не хочет, чтобы она уезжала. В последние несколько дней они были неразлучны. Вопреки тому, что показывают в телесериалах, у копов редко когда всего одно дело в работе. Они работали не покладая рук, вертясь между выездами и бумажной работой. И несмотря на холод, она не жаловалась. Не жаловался и он.

Она не хочет с ним расставаться, вот она правда.

Он открывает для нее дверцу машины и застывает, она делает шаг, и координация у обоих ни к черту, потому что оба смертельно измотаны, и они встают слишком близко и налетают друг на друга. Там, где она поставила машину, почти полная темнота. Виктория запрокидывает голову, и ее губы сами собой, естественно касаются его губ.

Лишь когда мозг нагоняет остальное ее тело, она понимает, что прижата к дверце машины и что целует Уильяма Мельбурна, или это он целует ее — какая, в сущности разница… Слова, слова.

Они целуются.

Конечно, это не первый ее поцелуй, даже с натяжкой не первый, но она будто не целовалась никогда в жизни. Может быть, это оттого, как Уильям держит в ладонях ее лицо, как он дразняще касается губами уголков ее рта, как обводит языком контур ее губ, а может, оттого, как она зарывается пальцами в его волосы, как колотится в груди ее сердце, Господи, да, а он умеет целоваться — он определенно умеет целовать женщину, и Виктория и не помнит, чтобы когда-нибудь так заводилась от простого поцелуя.

Но нет, это не простой поцелуй. Это Уильям целует ее, и она чувствует, как льнет к ее телу его тело, чувствует его тепло, как у них одно дыхание на двоих, как захватывает дух от того, как его щетина покалывает ее кожу: разница в росте не делает поцелуй неловким, каким-то образом они умудряются двигаться так, будто это не первый их поцелуй. И страсть — страсть медленно разгорается, Уильям, кажется, никуда не торопится. Пусть всё вспыхнуло внезапно (да нет, как же внезапно, можно отсчитать месяцы, недели, дни, минуты и секунды), но он целует ее не спеша, и она не спешит тоже: дразня, осторожно, томно. Поцелуй углубляется, и она не в силах сдержать тихий стон, что Уильяма только поощряет.

Так ее никогда не целовали: со страстью, вожделением — и благоговением. Ей нравится касаться его кожи, ей нравится знать, каков он на вкус, нравится, что он тут, в настоящем, с нею.

Потеря контакта почти как пощечина. Она моргает, но кругом полумрак, а он по-прежнему так близко, ей нужно его касаться, нужно чувствовать его, нужно знать, что всё произошло на самом деле. Она хватает его за руку, и он не отпускает ее.

— Мне… — он осекается. Хриплый голос. Виктория готова ударить его, ей-богу, если он сейчас попросит прощения, она его ударит.

— Мне надо вернуться — до завтра? — говорит Уильям.

Он выпускает ее руку и отступает на шаг. Виктория улыбается.

— Ага, ни свет ни заря. Я захвачу кофе.

— И побольше, — улыбается Уильям.

 _Я люблю тебя_ , хочет сказать она, но понимает, что слишком рано. Понимает, что Уильям еще должен ей многое рассказать, и она подождет — она может ждать столько, сколько понадобится.

Она садится в машину, он захлопывает дверцу. Она уже завела мотор, но Уильям вдруг окликает ее по имени. Она опускает стекло и Уильям, повергая ее в величайший шок, целует ее снова, уверенно и звонко, и шепчет в ее губы: «Спокойной ночи, Виктория».

«Спокойной ночи, Уильям…» — шепчет она в ответ.

И потом много-много часов еще не может перестать улыбаться.


	2. Chapter 2

Четвертая жертва опять женщина, тот же почерк, что с тремя предыдущими. Никто не хочет произносить это вслух, хоть «Дейли Мейл» и пестрит громкими заголовками, однако все знают, что они имеют дело с серийным убийцей. У всех жертв перерезано горло, единственная аномалия — маленький мальчик и то, как обставлено было место преступления: Уильям рассматривал фотографии со второго места дольше, чем он кому-либо признается. И в одно дождливое утро, насмотревшись на них, он говорит Виктории:

— Поехали.

Она сидит в его кабинете, перепроверяет данные: телефонные записи, чеки с кредиток всех жертв. Нужно найти общее звено, они понимают, что серийный убийца (Господи, как же он их ненавидит) поднимает ставки: последняя жертва почти обезглавлена. И дальше будет только хуже.

Родственники Виктории теперь больше, чем просто тени. Вышестоящие чины обеспокоены. Эти преступления должны быть раскрыты.

— Конечно… — говорит она.

И в этот момент он понимает, что она доверяет ему безоговорочно. Умом он это знал и раньше, но теперь чувствует интуитивно, и это отрезвляет как никогда.

— Мне нужно кое-что проверить, — поясняет он.

Она натягивает куртку, и он походя подхватывает с ее стола ее шарф. На них смотрят, кто-то закатывает глаза, а ему плевать.

В лифте она стоит к нему чуть-чуть ближе, чем обычно — единственный признак перемены в их отношениях.

После того поцелуя он держался от нее на расстоянии. В идеальном мире всё прошло бы без сучка без задоринки — и поцелуй был бы только прелюдией.

В реальности всё совсем по-другому.

В идеальном мире тот факт, что она приходится дочерью, племянницей и внучкой очень могущественным людям, людям, которые на деле правят страной, не стал бы для них препятствием. Виктория взрослая, необыкновенная, сильная, умная, выдающаяся женщина и отличный полицейский.

Увы, он давно уже не верит в идеальность мира, в котором живет.

Теперь он думает, что черная машина, ждавшая его неподалеку от здания управления, — не такая уж неожиданность. Он понимал в глубине души, что рано или поздно это произойдет, и то, что произошло это всего через несколько часов после того, как он поцеловал Викторию на подземной площадке, далеко не совпадение.

Разговор с сидевшим в машине мужчиной — дядей Виктории — прошел цивилизованно. Уильям знает, что людям вроде ее дяди нет нужды угрожать и запугивать, даже повышать голос. Они просто делают желаемое реальным.

Мужчина в машине не спросил Уильяма, спит ли Уильям с его племянницей, прекрасно понимая, что к чему. Мужчина в машине даже не спросил его, какой головой он, Уильям, вообще думал, когда целовал его племянницу там, где их могли увидеть коллеги.

— Моя племянница… упряма, — сказал мужчина в машине.

Помнится, Уильям ничего не ответил. Да, это ее дядя, но Уильям ее напарник. Заботиться о ней, оберегать ее — его работа! И смысл его жизни, но об этом дяде Виктории знать не нужно.

— Она хочет идти собственным путем, хочет сама пробиться в жизни, и я ее понимаю, — совершенно искренним голосом произнес мужчина в машине.

— Однако я обеспокоен. Моя племянница романтик в душе. Тут она пошла в мать, — продолжил он.

Уильям думает: как хорошо, что ему всегда отлично удавалось скрывать свои эмоции, имея дело с говнюками. Ему ненавистно то, как этот человек говорит о Виктории, так, будто доброе сердце и свобода выбора — это плохо.

— А она знает о вашей супруге, инспектор Мельбурн? — спросил мужчина в машине.

Да уж, порой реальность как оскалится да как вцепится прямо в задницу.

— Полагаю, мне нет необходимости напоминать вам о том, как важно соблюдать правила, инспектор, и я был бы вам благодарен, если бы вы не оскорбляли мои умственные способности, отрицая…

— Мне прекрасно известны правила, сэр, — ответил он, — но я не уверен, что Виктория оценила бы ваше вмешательство в ее жизнь.

Мужчина улыбнулся. Прошло уже несколько дней, а Уильям всё думает, что с такой же улыбкой этот человек, наверное, посылает людей на страшную смерть во имя всеобщего блага.

— Да, пожалуй, не оценила бы. Но вы не ответили на мой вопрос: Виктории известно о вашей жене? Она знает о вашей семье?

— Что ж вы ей не расскажете? — Уильям едва сдерживается, чтобы не выплюнуть эти слова.

— О, я предлагал, и не раз, но она весьма упорно отвергала мое предложение. — А вот эта улыбка уже настоящая. Он, конечно, говнюк, но Уильям ясно видел, что племянницу он искренне любит и гордится ею.

— Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы она никак не пострадала, инспектор.

— Она способна сама позаботиться о себе, — ответил Уильям.

По правде говоря, вопреки тому, что он сказал там, в этой машине, Уильям всем сердцем разделяет чувства ее дяди. А еще он знает, что Виктория не дала бы спуску им обоим, если бы узнала об их разговоре.

— Отвечая на ваш первый вопрос, — произносит он наконец. — Нет. Она не знает.

— Справедливо было бы, чтобы она узнала, инспектор.

Никаких угроз. Никаких напоминаний о том, что Уильям старше ее по чину, а значит, отношения между ними под запретом. Дяде Виктории не нужно было ему угрожать.

Но он прав: Виктория заслуживает знать правду. Однако для разговора о семье Уильяму нужны силы, которых у него не осталось. Вот он и держит дистанцию, и Виктория, хоть и не испытывает по этому поводу радости, не дергает его.

Они идут к его машине нога в ногу. Она по-прежнему держится ближе, чем приемлемо, а с другой стороны, у каждого из них не существовало личного пространства для другого задолго до того поцелуя. Если верить Эмме, это среди прочего послужило толчком к потоку слухов о них.

— Куда мы едем? — спрашивает она — они уже сидят в машине.

— В квартиру миссис Тейлор. Хочу осмотреть место преступления.

Виктория не напоминает, что она это уже делала — и Уильям искренне надеется, что она не воспринимает его порыв как знак недоверия. Потому что доверяет он ей всецело.

Но ему нужно увидеть место преступления, увидеть эту квартиру собственными глазами.

— Кстати, Виктория, как думаешь, можем мы обойти обычную волокиту и получить доступ к записям с камер наблюдения, если ты поговоришь с дядей?

Они ждут записи с камер уже несколько дней, и Уильям знает, что эта тварь скоро прикончит еще кого-нибудь: убийца повышает ставки. Уильям не желает ждать, пока тот допустит ошибку.

Виктория смотрит на него, и в ее взгляде он видит изумление — она как будто задумывается на секунду, она не может не понимать, что им нужно видеть эти видеозаписи, что нельзя терять время из-за бюрократии. Она вздыхает:

— Я позвоню ему.

Она отнюдь не выглядит довольной, но голос ее звучит легко:

— У нас с ним непростые отношения.

— Даже и не представляю, с чего бы, — говорит Уильям.

Они обмениваются взглядами — она улыбается. Да, им нужно раскрыть эти убийства, да, на фоне маячат его прошлое и ее семья, но в этот миг Уильяму кажется, что вдвоем они могут всё, что они могут быть, кем захотят.

  

 

***

Он видел фотографии места преступления, он читал отчеты Виктории и Эммы, но ему нужно еще раз увидеть эту гостиную, осмотреть квартиру собственными глазами.

Виктория выглядит обеспокоенной. Он прекрасно помнит ее реакцию, когда Эмма предложила, чтобы он поговорил со свидетелями. Она подозревает, что с ним что-то произошло, но не знает, что именно, и уважает его право на личные тайны.

Он не силен составлять психологические портреты преступников, он не гений — просто полицейский, который большую часть своей взрослой жизни проработал в Скотланд-Ярде, раскрывая преступления.

Квартиру еще не прибрали: муж миссис Тейлор, который был в отъезде в Берлине, когда убили его жену и сына, живет сейчас у матери и не видел место преступления — если он так и не решится это сделать, Уильям его вполне поймет. Бедняге уже пришлось опознавать тела, а этого более чем достаточно.

Виктория стоит рядом, осматривая комнату, не говоря, как всегда, ни слова — однако ее тревога за него ощутима почти физически.

— Зачем ему нужна была эта постановка? Почему он отклонился от прежней схемы? — размышляет он вслух.

Миссис Тейлор и ее мальчика убили в гостиной, но схватили каждого в их спальнях. Их почему-то приволокли в гостиную и убили уже там. Уильям не имеет понятия почему, поступок убийцы не имеет смысла.

— Миссис Тейлор не похожа на других жертв, — тихо говорит Виктория. — Она была матерью, риск не большой. — Подумав, она добавила: — Что до постановки… возможно, убийца знает ее мужа?

Они уже обсуждали это. Нет, муж миссис Тейлор пианист, и инстинкт подсказывает Уильяму, что муж не имеет к убийце никакого отношения. Тем не менее, Виктория может быть права, возможно, это место преступления отличается от прочих, потому что в этом двойном убийстве явно прослеживается какой-то личный элемент.

Он подходит ближе к дивану и моргает.

Он понимает, что если не расскажет ей прямо сейчас, пока воспоминания прямо на поверхности, он не отважится никогда.

— Я обнаружил их в гостиной — поэтому Эмма и весь гребаный Скотланд-Ярд не хотели, чтобы я видел место преступления, — говорит Уильям. — Вот только Огастас, мой сын, лежал на диване, а Каро на полу. — Он моргает опять. Как живо стоит перед глазами у него эта картина, не размытая, не стертая временем. Он слышит собственный шепот: — Она держала его за руку. Он любил, чтобы кто-то из нас держал его за руку.

Он оборачивается и смотрит на Викторию: они здесь вдвоем, никто их не слышит и не видит, ни коллеги, ни ее семья. Быть может, это хреновый момент для откровений, но слова сами срываются с его губ, а это место уже осквернено ужасными смертями, хуже не сделаешь.

Виктория неподвижна. Она открывает рот, но ничего не говорит, не задает вопросов, и он ей за это благодарен.

— Это я виноват, знаешь? — говорит он. — Забыл мобильник в пальто — надо было проверить, но она так давно не видела Огастаса, и ей как будто уже стало лучше.

Она не знает — она не понимает. Уильям видит это по ее лицу, читает в ее глазах.

— Уильям… — шепчет она его имя и делает шаг. Он видит, как ее рука безвольно падает, не решаясь дотронуться. Он несказанно благодарен ей за этот жест.

— А ты и правда не слушаешь сплетен, да? — спрашивает он с улыбкой, хотя глаза его жгут слезы, которые — он знает — так и не прольются. Он теперь никогда не плачет.

Виктория отвечает не сразу.

— Все говорят о том, что с тобой стало «после», но я обычно отключаюсь через несколько слов.

— Каро, моя жена, была… — Он по-прежнему не способен подобрать подходящих слов для описания покойной жены. — …она была необычной женщиной. Вольный дух. Быть замужем за мной было нелегко. Меня вечно не бывало дома, а приходя домой, я приносил работу с собой.

Ему столько раз говорили, что он не должен винить себя, но это правда: он не меньше Каро виноват в том, что их отношения пошли наперекосяк. Он ее подвел. Он подвел свою семью.

— Огастас был… проблемным ребенком, но мы справились. На него было радостно смотреть, — шепчет он, и улыбка, которую он чувствует на своем лице, режет его щеки зазубренным ножом. Он помнит, как Огастас играл с его значком, гордо повторяя, что его папа полицейский, его папа герой — помнит, как смотрел в доверчивые глаза сына, дивясь его невинности, и чувствовал, что всё, что он делает, он делает не зря — чувствовал, что он работает, чтобы сделать мир лучше для своего ребенка.

— Мы пытались завести второго ребенка, хотя Каро к тому времени уже была нездорова, — продолжает Уильям. «Нездорова» — это сильное преуменьшение. Каро напивалась, чтобы уснуть, спала с кем ей было угодно и когда ей было угодно, а он просто притворялся, что ничего не происходит, потому что Огастасу нужна была мама, потому что ему было не плевать на брачные обеты. Потому что он все еще любил ее.

— Моя дочь, Эмили, прожила ровно семьдесят четыре часа, — скрипит его голос. Он не может сказать Виктории, сколько еще после этого он не выпускал из рук свою девочку. Никому он не может сказать и никому не говорил, каково ему было сообщать о ее смерти Каро и Огастасу.

Он и представить не может, как сказать стоящей рядом с ним девушке о том, как невыносимо, как душераздирающе кричала в больничной палате Каро, как болели его руки, державшие малютку, потому что его тело, не способное принять реальность, отвергало эту самую реальность с физической болью, которую он мог ощутить. Боль не прошла до сих пор. И вряд ли пройдет когда-нибудь.

— Как ты можешь понять, после этого всё полетело к чертям. Каро не могла принять смерть Эмили, наша семья развалилась, — сказал он. Отсюда уже легче, об этом все знают. Всем известна разбавленная версия того, что произошло на самом деле: психическое здоровье его жены разрушалось, приступы сына становились всё хуже и хуже.

Он на мгновение умолкает. Ему не хватает воздуха: одна часть его хочет кричать Виктории: беги, беги от меня как можно дальше, а другая тянется к ней, хочет схватить ее за руку и умолять никогда не оставлять его: он знает, что если Виктории не будет сейчас в его жизни, это его, скорее всего, убьет.

— Что произошло? — спрашивает она. Уильям вздрагивает. Интересно, сколько он уже так стоит, молча осматривая комнату. В голосе ее слышна тревога, она говорит в нос, и он хочет сказать: всё в порядке, правда, но она видит его насквозь, она поймет, что он лжет. Ничего не в порядке.

— Мы разошлись, но… она была матерью Огастаса, и она его навещала. Я думал, ей становится лучше, она казалась более уравновешенной, снова начала рисовать. Наверное, не такой уж я хороший детектив, как я думал.

Он улыбается: Виктория порывается возразить. Она касается его плеча, и он едва удерживается, чтобы не дотронуться до нее.

— Вскрытие показало, что Огастас… умер первым. Его приступы ухудшились, а Каро была слишком накачана ксанаксом. Вероятно, она обнаружила его тело, попыталась позвонить мне, а потом… хрен его знает, что ей взбрело в голову… Что бы там ни было — она покончила с собой. То самое «после», о котором ты слышала, — это после того, как с меня были сняты все подозрения, после того, как я похоронил единственного сына и жену.

Он делает шаг назад.

— Я не перетрахал весь Скотланд-Ярд — на самом деле, до твоего появления я задавался вопросом, есть ли вообще смысл продолжать жить…

Виктория дергается как от удара.

— Как ты можешь такое говорить? — спрашивает она. Да, обижать любимых женщин он по-прежнему мастер: ее голос пропитан неверием и болью. Господи, ей нужно держаться от него подальше.

Уильям избегает ее взгляда.

— С твоим появлением у меня появилась причина хотеть просыпаться по утрам, ты напомнила мне, как улыбаться — так что вот, теперь ты всё знаешь.

Нет, не всё. Он не сказал еще, что влюблен в нее. Не может. Это не справедливо, говорить ей это сейчас, после всего, что он на нее только что вывалил. Слишком тяжел груз его прошлого, и ей нужно это знать — он должен быть с ней честен.

Виктория моргает. Кажется, он никогда не видел слез в ее глазах — но вот они сейчас, и Уильям знает, что это не жалость, это скорбь, она горюет — за него. Он не думал, что его сердце может разбиться еще раз, но сейчас оно разбито. Видеть слезы в ее глазах невыносимо. Ему отчаянно хочется их стереть, но он не способен сдвинуться с места.

Будь они не они, а другие люди, будь они не на месте преступления, где запекшаяся кровь на диване и стуле, и этот запах меди, пропитавший всё вокруг, всё могло быть иначе.

Только вот они — это они, а не другие люди, они те, кто они есть: он потрепан и изломан, а она — она сила, с которой нельзя не считаться, она вернула его к жизни.

Будь они другими людьми, он коснулся бы ее, а она сказала бы что-нибудь, что угодно. Но они не другие люди, они просто Уильям и Виктория.

Она проводит кончиками пальцев по его плечу. На глазах ее слезы, его глаза сухи.

— Пойдем отсюда… — говорит она.

Он кивает.

И в какой-то миг, когда они выходят в коридор рука в руке, ему удается по-настоящему дышать, впервые с того момента, как вошел в свою квартиру и увидел свою семью мертвой — а если так, то что ж, из всего бывают исключения.

  

 

***

Три утра. Уильям знает, который час, потому что проверил будильник на прикроватной тумбе. Три утра, и кто-то стучит в его дверь. Сегодня суббота — то есть, уже утро воскресенья, и случилось, наверное, что-то страшное.

Он слишком много выпил накануне. Один слух о нем отчасти правдив: он действительно порой слишком много пьет, но только в свободное время.

В темноте он на что-то налетает и, матерясь, проходит к двери, за которой его ждет самый большой в жизни сюрприз. За порогом стоит Виктория. На ней огромное пальто поверх пижамы, волосы распущены по плечам (приснится же такое под градусом, мелькает в его голове), а на ее лице написано облегчение.

Какое-то время оба молчат, и он вдруг понимает, что на нем только футболка и пижамные штаны.

— Виктория… Ты что здесь делаешь?

Она влетает в прихожую, и до него доходит наконец, что это не сон, что оба они бодрствуют. Она никогда не бывала в его квартире, и он несколько боится узнать, что привело ее сюда посреди ночи.

— Ты не брал трубку!

Уильям еще не совсем трезв и не сразу понимает, о чем она говорит.

— Три часа ночи, — говорит он.

— Ты _всегда_ берешь трубку! — восклицает она, в ее голосе и облегчение, и злость, и… это что, котята у нее на пижаме нарисованы?

— Пожалуйста, — говорит он, замечая, что она осматривается по сторонам, — чувствуй себя как дома!

А они ведь не оставались наедине с того самого разговора — с тех пор, как он рассказал ей о своей семье. Викторию в тот же день вызвали в Прагу давать показания по одному из тех дел, на которых она сотрудничала с Интерполом, и они почти неделю не виделись.

Он жестом показывает на диван, и она садится. В этой своей пижаме, кедах и гигантском пальто такая… совсем ребенок. Но как же, Господи, он по ней соскучился!

— Я… — начинает Виктория и трясет головой. Она смущена, и Уильяму опять чудится, что всё это ему только снится. Они, наверное, выглядят сейчас полными идиотами.

— Со мной всё нормально, — говорит он. Не может же он на нее злиться за то, что ей не всё равно, тем более после последнего разговора.

— Правда? — Она смотрит на него, и ему знаком этот взгляд — таким она буравит подозреваемых и юлящих свидетелей. Она ему не верит.

— У меня выходные. Я выпил пару кружек пива, но со мной всё нормально! — Он и сам понимает, что это звучит как агрессивное оправдание, слышит злость в своем голосе — да пожалуй, он и правда зол. Странно, он обычно жестко контролирует свои эмоции.

— Я не собираюсь кончать жизнь самоубийством, Виктория. И я думал, что ты не слушает сплетен и не веришь им! — срывается он против воли. Заткнись, заткнись же, просто скажи, что это была не лучшая идея — будить его посреди ночи после долгой тяжелой недели и после того, как он перебрал.

Скажи, что благодарен ей за заботу, что скучал — что тебе нравится ее пижама, только не рычи на нее, она этого не заслуживает.

— Понятно… — ледяным голосом тянет она и встает. И вот сейчас на долю секунды он видит, он понимает, почему Викторию на работе прозвали Ее Величеством: она ведет себя как истинная королева, она контролирует свой гнев, хотя на самом деле разъярена — и разочарована.

— Мне не следовало приходить. Я прошу прощения.

Сделав несколько шагов к двери, она оборачивается и произносит:

— А знаешь что? Я знаю, что ты не собираешься себя убивать и насрать мне на долбаные сплетни!

Ее всю трясет, ее руки сжаты в кулаки. Уильям делает шаг вперед.

Есть миллион благоразумных причин, почему ему не стоит приближаться к ней, и пусть она лучше злится на него, для нее так лучше в конечном счете. Он не человек — руины. Она заслуживает гораздо большего.

И все же он делает шаг. Потому что он все еще пьян, и защитные механизмы его ослаблены, просто порваны в клочья за последние несколько дней — он так скучал по ней, что даже коллеги прозорливо не решались заговаривать о ее отсутствии.

Он делает шаг и хватает ее за сжатые кулаки.

— Я знаю. Прости. Я…

Дальнейшее для него неожиданность. На сей раз в ее поцелуе нет ни робости, ни нерешительности. Она стоит на цыпочках, запрокинув голову под неловким углом, потому что он продолжает держать ее за руки, и он правда не ожидал, что она его поцелует.

Влетев спиной в стену, он выпускает ее руки — его пальцы медленно поднимаются выше, скользя по плотной шерсти пальто, касаясь ее волос, шелковистых, пахнущих ванилью и лимоном, и всё вдруг становится очень реальным.

Он целует Викторию. Льнет к нему тонкое тело, ее рука зарывается в его волосы, и надо бы остановиться, ох надо.

Но он не может.

Не хочет.

  

 

***

Уильям отрывается от ее губ, и Виктории делается страшно: сейчас он отошлет ее прочь, она видит сомнение в его глазах, видит это нелепое, необоснованное, смехотворное убеждение, что она заслуживает лучшего, чем он.

Она касается его лица обеими руками — каким-то образом, она не знает, как и когда, они сдвинулись с места, пока целовались, и ее спина прижата к стене, а начинался поцелуй точно не там — Уильям наверняка развернул их в процессе. Не то чтобы это было важно, важно то, что она с ним, важно, чтобы он знал, чтобы он почувствовал, понял: она не может представить себе жизни без него.

Он прикрывает глаза, льнет к ее ладоням, и она улыбается. И как ей не улыбаться? Как же она любит этого человека!

— Виктория… — шепчет он. Он по-прежнему стоит близко-близко, их тела по-прежнему прижимаются друг к другу, и она ощущает — буквально ощущает, как Уильям ее хочет.

— Я скучала по тебе, — говорит она. И это чистая правда — ни на секунду за последние несколько дней, и в Праге, и позднее, в Воксхолл-Кроссе, она не переставала скучать по нему, мечтая оказаться рядом с ним.

Его короткий смешок почему-то больно слышать — интересно, понимает ли Уильям, сколько боли, сколько растерянности в этом звуке.

— Ты и не представляешь, насколько это взаимно, — говорит он. — Но…

Она запечатывает его губы пальцем. Она целовала эти губы, и боже милостивый, он отлично знает, как и что ими делать — она не хочет, чтобы он продолжал говорить, не хочет, чтобы он озвучивал свои сомнения.

— Я кое-что поняла, пока была в отъезде, — говорит она и внутренне болезненно морщится от того, что приходится выражаться так туманно — только часть недели она провела в Праге, но рассказывать об этом Уильяму не имеет права. Она делает глубокий вдох.

Кенты никогда не отступают, никогда не уклоняются от правды и сложных ситуаций.

Мысли путаются, и страшно, но вслух она ясно и четко произносит:

— Я люблю тебя.

Всего три слова, но в них заключено гораздо больше. То, как они вместе пьют кофе по утрам, смеются над одними и теми же шутками, наскоро перекусывают в столовке — она таскает у него картошку, и он ей это позволяет, она давно подозревает, что он для нее картошку и заказывает. Долгие засады, уютное молчание. То, как они вместе поют отрывки из песен, когда сидят в пробке, отчаянно фальшивя кусочки песен и меняя по ходу слова. Как вместе заполняют отчеты о расходах, как Уильям сражается с компьютером, а она изо всех сил пытается не расхохотаться.

Его зеленые глаза, и то, как он всегда, всегда инстинктивно заслоняет ее своим телом во время полевой работы. Как она, отовариваясь в «Теско», вспоминает купить его любимое печенье, — а однажды наткнувшись там на него, замечает, что он сделал то же самое. Купил ее любимые сладости. Как они строчат друг другу смски в любое время дня и ночи, обмениваясь идеями и теориями по делам.

Его губы на ее губах на подземной парковке, его рука, ищущая ее руку, вкус его губ, горящий на ее губах еще долго после. Он часть ее. Вот так всё просто.

И опять — его губы на ее губах, шепот, опаляющий ее кожу: «Не хочу тянуть тебя на дно вместе с собой!» Потерянный, отчаявшийся, лучший из всех мужчин, что она когда-либо встречала.

Она снова обхватывает его лицо ладонями и говорит, пропитывая искренностью каждый слог: «Не утянешь. Я люблю тебя».

 _Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, не прогоняй меня — не наказывай себя опять._ Она умоляет его глазами, губами и проклятущими неудержимыми слезами.

Тогда он целует ее снова и снова, сцеловывая дурацкие слезы, и она трепещет, и сердце ее готово разорваться в груди. Она далеко не робкая девственница, но с Уильямом всё будто в первый раз: влюбленность, поцелуи, объятия, то, как ее пальто (вот ведь угораздило напялить) соскальзывает на пол, и ее невольный полный изумления судорожный вздох, когда он легко, без усилия подхватывает ее на руки. И да, на миг она чувствует себя смущенной робкой девственницей — ей это даже вроде бы нравится.

На ней самая идиотская ее пижама, она мало что соображала, когда хватала с вешалки старое пальто, ключи от машины и рулила к его квартире. Но ему как будто все равно, а ей — он бережно укладывает ее на кровать — тем более.

Его руки скользят по ее телу — и она знает теперь, что после него и взглянуть не сможет на другого мужчину, потому что никто никогда не касался ее так, как касается ее он — огонь, преданность, доверие, и всё, чем этот человек для нее является, сквозит в каждом легком касании кончиков его пальцев, в том, как его ладонь ложится на ее бедро, — да и неважно, потому что для нее больше никого не будет существовать. Никогда.

У него гладкая, мягкая кожа, теплая — она не может перестать целовать, пробовать его на вкус, помогая ему снять футболку (два сапога пара: страшные неряхи, спящие в распоследнем рванье, о да, это судьба), и теперь, отбросив последние преграды, они наконец — о, наконец! — кожа к коже, и она выгибает шею, ища его губы.

Но конечно, даже тогда Уильям не может перестать быть Уильямом.

— Нельзя… — выдыхает он в ее губы.

Она моргает, трясет головой.

— Что… почему?

Он целует ее, улыбаясь.

— Ты что, губы надула? — спрашивает он. Она обожает его улыбку. Впрочем, она пристрастна. И плевать.

Она вообще-то уже на грани самовозгорания, но против воли смеется.

— Уильям…

— У меня нет… — говорит он, и, видимо, есть доля правды в том, что о них болтают, что они заканчивают предложения друг друга и пользуются телепатической связью: сообразив, в чем дело, она краснеет и шепчет: — …презервативов…

Он кивает и размыкает объятья.

— Мне всё равно, — говорит она.

— А мне нет. — Вот он, его инстинкт защитника, работает на полную мощность, и Виктория по опыту знает, что его не переубедить.

Он целует ее в лоб — если поцелуй и задумывался как целомудренный, то планы Уильяма не вполне срабатывают, потому что она находит его губы, и он отвечает, и его пальцы чертят на ее покрывающейся мурашками коже огненные следы.

— Черт… — выдыхает она, когда перестает хватать кислорода, вынужденно прерывая поцелуй, и ей кажется, что вкус Уильяма пропитал всю ее насквозь, проник в самую душу.

В его глазах лукавый огонек. Смешок:

— Опять дуешься…

— Угу… — отвечает Виктория. Невероятно, она в постели с мужчиной, они оба почти нагие, и от одного разговора, от одного этого взгляда она способна так возбудиться. Да, на другого мужчину она теперь точно и не взглянет.

— Ну-ка, посмотрим, как можно это поправить… — говорит он.

И оказывается на высоте. Во всех отношениях.

 

  

***

Давно он не спал в одной постели с женщиной. Даже так: ни одна женщина до Виктории еще не спала в его кровати, в его квартире. К этому моменту он обычно паниковал, находил какой-нибудь повод или случай, чтобы совершенно по-свински свалить.

И теперь он ждет приступа этой паники, а паники всё нет. Уже много лет он не чувствовал себя уравновешеннее и спокойнее, чем сегодня, разбуженный красавицей-сержантом, любовью всей своей жизни, лежащей в его объятиях и бормочущей прямо ему в ухо что-то по-чешски. Ну, наверное, по-чешски.

Она лопочет тарабарщину во сне, она выглядит такой невинной, и он не может отвести от нее глаз. И не нужно. И не хочется.

Она любит его — она говорила ему, дважды, и показала это своими поцелуями и тем, как ее тело отвечает на его ласки. Она любит его — и теперь Уильям знает ее кожу на вкус. Знает, как тихонько она стонет прямо перед оргазмом и как сияют ее глаза после оргазма, знает ощущение ее губ на своей коже.

Он любит ее — и это совсем не новость. Это, наверное, самый известный секрет во всем Соединенном Королевстве, но ему всё равно.

Как оказалось, Виктория не из тех, кто стягивает с партнера одеяло, однако, она умудрилась стащить подушку из-под его затылка. Уильям сначала думает разбудить ее (рискуя навлечь на себя ее гнев: она ненавидит утро и представляет опасность для окружающих до первой чашки кофе — это он выяснил еще когда они только начинали работать вместе) и сказать, что он ее любит.

Он сдерживает свой порыв. Она бормочет что-то еще — на сей раз, кажется, на фарси, Уильям не уверен: Виктория знает с миллион языков, если верить ее личному делу — и он прикрывает ее одеялом. Невольно улыбается. Она, пожалуй, за считанные минуты вывернется из одеяла и воспользуется им самим как подушкой, но ему все равно.

Виктория уютно пристраивается у его бока, и он закрывает глаза.

_Только один раз, только сейчас…_

— Я люблю тебя… — шепчет он, целуя ее макушку.

Она не слышит, и в этом весь смысл.

 

 

 

***

Виктория стонет от досады, видя припаркованную у дома дядину машину, и подумывает вернуться к Уильяму, но нет, она не трус, никогда трусом не была и не собираться трусить теперь.

На ней всё та же дурацкая пижама и монструозное, на три размера больше, пальто, купленное в магазине винтажной одежды — ей тогда было девятнадцать и она с тех пор она так и не сподобилась его подогнать по фигуре. Разве что теперь ее волосы собраны в конский хвост, а на шее одолженный у Уильяма шарф, скрывающий засос (два засоса). Она подозревает, что Уильям никогда не перестанет ей напоминать о том, как она вдруг смутилась — в этой вот пижаме, без трусов и в этом пальто. Нет, серьезно, о чем она только думала?

Едва она подходит к двери, как дядя выходит из машины, и ей приходится приклеить к губам самую фальшивую улыбку из своего арсенала.

— Я ждал тебя.

— Вот ведь повезло мне! — Она открывает дверь и жестом приглашает его войти.

Виктория любит дядю. Правда любит. Еще ребенком, после того как умер отец, она хотела, когда вырастет, быть как дядя. Это она переросла, но дядя не перестал быть… собой.

— Чаю?

— Неужели ты умеешь заваривать чай? — Дядя вздергивает бровь. Он сидит в ее любимом кресле и улыбается.

— Не-а. Ты же знаешь, я больше по кофе, но разве это так уж сложно?

Дядя улыбается. Он любит ее — по-своему, властной, подавляющей дисфункциональной любовью.

— Просто воды, пожалуйста.

Виктория со вздохом вынимает из холодильника бутылку воды и стиснув зубы ждет неизбежного: сейчас последует лекция, сейчас он припомнит ей всю семейную историю, начиная с самого первого предка, ступившего на землю Англии во времена битвы при Гастингсе, и напомнит, что она всех позорит.

— Любопытный наряд… — Дядя берет бутылку, склонив голову набок.

 _Понеслась…_ Она снимает пальто и садится на диван.

— Чем я могу тебе помочь, дядя?

— Я пытался до тебя дозвониться.

— Забыла мобильный дома, — отвечает она, глазом не моргнув. А что, чистая правда.

— Не сомневаюсь. — Ну чего ему стоит хоть раз перейти сразу к делу, не превращая разговор в шахматную партию? Виктория вздыхает: — Может, просто скажешь, зачем пришел? Пожалуйста, а?

— Ты проделала отличную работу — твой вклад в дело оказался ключевым.

Опять _это_.

— Я всего лишь перевела несколько телефонных звонков и проанализировала несколько строчек данных, — сухо отвечает она.

Строго говоря, она не состоит в СРС, но имеет высокий уровень допуска — и, что бы там ни было, служит королеве и отечеству. Долг у нее в крови. Именно этим на протяжении множества поколений занимается ее семья, за несколькими заметными исключениями. Это ее натура, это то, кто она есть.

— И я тебе весьма за это признателен.

— Я не работаю на тебя, дядя. И никогда не буду. — Она едва не содрогается при мысли об этом.

— Ты, разумеется, понимаешь, что не можешь продолжать работать вместе со своим драгоценным инспектором?

 _Ну слава богу_ — маски сброшены.

— Не вижу оснований прекращать. — Виктория не любить изображать из себя дурочку, ненавидит даже, но это и не ложь.

Дядя смеряет ее изучающим взглядом, она знает, что есть границы, которых не переступит даже он: даже спрашивая, не пытался ли Уильям за ней приударить, он выразился изощренно-витиевато — то, как Виктория тогда закатила глаза, наверняка можно было разглядеть на гугл-картах. Однако он вполне способен использовать как оружие правду — в чем она немедленно убеждается.

— Его репутация и без того, так сказать, _мутновата_ , скандал навредит и ему, и его карьере. А жаль, я слышал, что он отличный полицейский. — И это не гипотетический или пессимистический расклад — Виктория понимает, что дядя сейчас рассказывает ей точный сценарий будущего.

Семья убережет ее, ее репутация не пострадает — Кентов никогда не поливают грязью. Она знает семейную историю, часть этой истории вершилась на ее глазах.

— Ты… — она осекается, — что именно ты пытаешься сделать?

Он шантажирует ее, он угрожает человеку, которого она любит — и делает это с улыбкой, попивая воду в ее доме.

— Я просто говорю тебе правду, Виктория. Не строй из себя дурочку, тебе это не идет.

— И что — что ты мне предлагаешь? Бросить его?

Он откровенно смеется над ее словами, и ей до смерти хочется шибануть его табельным электрошокером. Какая жалость, что электрошокер остался в машине.

— Господи, да нет же… кем ты меня считаешь — чудовищем или каким-нибудь опереточным злодеем? Я предлагаю тебе решение…

Чудовище ее дядя или нет — вопрос спорный. В данный момент она точно не самый верный его фанат.

— А давай я попробую угадать: включиться в семейное дело? — спрашивает она. Ее пальцы касаются шарфа Уильяма, и шарф каким-то образом придает ей сил.

Дядя закатывает глаза. Вообще-то, он практически заменил ей отца, поскольку ее отчим наигнуснейший тип их всех, кого она знает, а ведь ее работа — ловить убийц, воров и насильников.

Виктория любит дядю — и знает, что он стремится ее защитить.

Методы его никуда не годятся, но в его благонамеренности она никогда не сомневалась.

— Ты останешься в Лондоне — он сохранит свою работу, ситуация, как говорится, беспроигрышная, не так ли?

— Я люблю свою работу! — отвечает она. И это сущая правда: она любит свою работу — у нее получается всё лучше, и она чувствует, что наконец нашла свое место в мире.

— А еще ты любишь инспектора Мельбурна, — говорит дядя. — Виктория, ты не ребенок. Тебе прекрасно известно, что нельзя получить всё, чего хочешь. Жизнь редко оказывается настолько справедливой.

Дядя потерял жену и новорожденную дочь — неудачные роды. Он каждый день посылает людей на самоубийственные задания — и кроме нее, быть может, никто не знает, никто не видит, какой груз, какое бремя он несет, как он на самом деле одинок. Он могущественный человек, но он — он одинок.

— Неужели ты и правда готов погубить его карьеру, потому что хочешь, чтобы я работала в МИ-5?

— Вообще-то, в МИ-6 — и я _никогда_ такого не сделал бы! Однако, мне кажется, ты и сама понимаешь, что ваши отношения однажды перестанут быть тайной, это просто вопрос времени. Ты даже не пытаешься ничего скрывать!

И Виктория смеется — безудержно хохочет. В голосе дяди и на его лице — изумление, гордость и возмущение. Его губы дергаются, он старательно сдерживает улыбку, и на какой-то миг ей кажется, что всё опять как раньше, когда она была ребенком, и дядин дом в Белгравии был ее единственным спасением от матери и презренного человека, за которого та вышла замуж. Дядя научил ее водить и играть в покер — научил ее любить оперу и роллингов, поделился лучшими способами избежать похмелья.

— Обдумай всё хорошенько. Я искренне желаю тебе счастья, Виктория, и искренне считаю, что ты станешь ценным ресурсом для наших секретных служб.

Дядя встает с кресла, улыбается и подходит к двери, обронив:

— Милый у тебя шарф, Виктория — засосы, правда, все равно видно.

— Проваливай… — бормочет она, силясь не покраснеть.

— Мой помощник завтра привезет тебе записи с камер наблюдения. Как ты знаешь, я был чрезвычайно занят и не мог заняться твоей просьбой раньше, прошу прощения. — Он по-прежнему улыбается.

— Спасибо.

— Будь осторожна. — Дядя медлит на пороге, и она видит, что ему хочется добавить еще что-то, а еще она понимает вдруг, что он впервые в жизни сказал ей это — будь осторожна. Кенты осознают и принимают риски — это одно из миллионов правил ее семьи.

Ничего больше так и не сказав, дядя покидает ее квартиру. Виктории приходит в голову, что он на самом деле вовсе не возражает против их с Уильямом отношений.

И она против воли думает, что дядино напутствие почему-то прозвучало как прощание. Ей не нравится это чувство — это зловещее предчувствие, навеянное его словами.

  

 

***

У Виктории свободные от дежурства выходные после долгой напряженной недели, и он определенно готов пересмотреть свои агностические взгляды: на работе обошлось без сюрпризов, он закруглился в нормальное время, Виктория прислала смску с просьбой захватить красного вина — всё это сильно смахивает на чудо, на божественное вмешательство.

Квартира у нее великолепная, и это единственное, что выдает принадлежность Виктории к старой финансовой аристократии — какой сержант может позволить себе такие жилищные условия? Но на ней самой старые джинсы и голубой свитер, и Уильям думает, что, пожалуй, ему как-то даже чересчур приятно видеть исчезающие засосы на ее шее, а потом она целует его, и он решает, что на самом деле ему на все это совершенно плевать.

Они поужинали — интересно, перестанет ли Виктория когда-нибудь удивлять его? Она отлично готовит. Они сидят на диване — точнее, лежат — слушая Pink Floyd (если у него и оставались еще какие-то сомнения в том, что она любовь всей его жизни, то ее коллекция музыкальных дисков их окончательно развеяла), и Уильям вдруг понимает, что они вроде как на первом свидании.

Когда он так и говорит Виктории, она, едва не захлебнувшись вином, трясет головой и хихикает.

— Ты чего? — удивляется он.

— Чудной же ты человек, Уильям… — отвечает она, с улыбкой, правда, и он хочет сказать, что любит ее. Очень хочет.

Но раздается звонок в дверь.

— Ты кого-то ждешь?

Виктория поджимает губы, и в глазах у нее выражение, которого он никогда не видел прежде: она кажется почти испуганной. И очень, очень разозленной.

— Нет, — отвечает она, — но это ему никогда не мешало.

 

 

***

Виктория права: ее отчим, выражаясь ее же словами, тот еще говна мешок. Дядя ее напыщенный хрен, но тот по крайней мере любит племянницу. Уильям хорошо помнит их встречу: его беспокойство о Виктории было искренним, как и гордость за ее достижения. Пусть Уильяму и не нравится, когда копаются в его личной жизни и прошлом, но Уильям сам отец — был отцом — и разделяет подобные переживания.

Джону Конрою на Викторию наплевать, и это ясно по презрительному выражению его лица и глаз, по тому, как он смотрит на нее, как к ней обращается.

Уильяму хочется его ударить.

— Виктория, — говорит Конрой, войдя в квартиру. Уильям заметил, что Виктория не предлагала ему войти, и он никогда еще не видел ее такой: в какой-то момент он видит в ней маленькую девочку, ужасно напряженную и сердитую.

— Джон, — цедит она. Губы мужчины брезгливо дергаются при взгляде на Уильяма, и Уильям делает шаг вперед, ведомый инстинктом — он редко испытывал такое: и коп, и возлюбленный в нем сливаются в единое целое. Он хочет защитить Викторию, увести ее подальше от этого человека. Этот человек _отвратителен_.

И ему так больно, что Виктория принимает этот его шовинистический порыв — обычно она ясно дает понять, что способна позаботиться о себе, что она какая-нибудь трепетная лань.

— Значит, это правда, — произносит отчим Виктории. — Я надеялся, что твоя мать всё приняла слишком близко к сердцу. _Дрина_ , о чем ты только думала?

О да. Мешок говна. Виктория была абсолютно права. Уильям тогда решил, что она преувеличивает. Но он должен был понимать. Виктория всегда справедливо оценивает людей.

Ее отчим игнорирует присутствие Уильяма и на Викторию смотрит как на шкодливую собачку, написавшую на персидский ковер. Уильям по натуре не агрессивен, но он всерьез помышляет вырубить стоящего перед ним мужчину.

— Передай маме, что со мной все нормально, — говорит Виктория, сохраняя минимальную видимость приличий.

 _Ничем хорошим это не кончится_. Уильяму приходилось бывать рядом с бомбой незадолго до взрыва, и сейчас, в этой комнате, он испытывает очень похожие ощущения.

— Она это знала бы, если бы ты соизволила ей позвонить, — резко отвечает Конрой. — Скандал разобьет ей сердце…

Виктория закатывает глаза, но ледяным голосом произносит:

— Гиперболы — это так пошло, Джон, даже в твоих устах…

Ее волосы распущены по плечам, Уильям знает, что ее губы еще пухлые от поцелуев, и она босая — и каким-то образом этот человек пользуется этим. Уильям не представляет, как тому это удается, но он ясно видит, какой Виктория была в детстве, видит и невольно делает еще шаг вперед.

Теперь он стоит за ее спиной, и ее плечи слегка расслабляются, чувствуя его близость.

— _Дрина_ , — говорит Конрой, качая головой, едва не цыкая, — ты уже выставила себя на посмешище. Я считал, что сильнее навредить себе и семье ты не можешь, но я, очевидно, ошибался.

Конрой смотрит на Уильяма, в первый раз с момента своего появления отмечая сам факт его присутствия, скользя по нему полным отвращения взглядом. Уильям кладет руку на плечо Виктории.

Жалкий человек. Виктория его не интересует. Ему все равно, что она прекрасно справляется с любимой работой, ему плевать даже на то, что по какой-то причине, для Уильяма откровенно непостижимой, она в него, Уильяма, влюблена и выглядит счастливой.

— Я чего-то не понимаю… — помолчав, говорит Виктория. О, Уильяму знаком этот голос. Он слышал его раньше, во время допросов, и это обычно значило, что она вот-вот вцепится подозреваемому в яремную вену. Уильяма так и подмывает широко улыбнуться. Этот человек очевидно не знает Викторию. Совсем не знает.

— О чьей конкретно семье ты говоришь? — спрашивает она. Маленькая, с растрепанной копной волос на плечах (дело рук Уильяма), босая и божественно прекрасная. Неужели Конрой этого не видит?

— Не о моей же, — продолжает она, — уж точно не о Кентах. — Она гордо вздергивает голову. Ее отчим высок, на нем идеально подогнанный серый костюм, одно такое пальто обходится в их общую зарплату за два месяца, но Виктория — она самый настоящий колосс.

Она боец, воин, солдат, шпион, государственный служащий, коп в каждом дюйме, и Уильям невероятно ею горд.

Он чувствует, что сцена, развернувшаяся перед ним, готовилась давно, чувствует гнев Виктории, ее гордость — груз истории семьи, преданно служившей стране и короне поколениями, и он чувствует, что не знает на самом деле, как далеко простирается верность и могущество ее семьи.

Он не знает — и он будет ждать, пока она сама не расскажет — сколько боли причинил ей в прошлом этот человек.

— Ты обычный бухгалтер с красивой должностью, — закипает Виктория, — и ничего больше. Не смей даже делать вид, что знаешь что-либо о _моей_ семье!

Она гордится своей фамилией, гордится семейной историей, понимает Уильям. Она просто выбрала иной способ служить своей стране, делать мир лучше.

— Я твой… — начинает Конрой, но Викторию уже не остановить. Если этот человек и правда думал, что может пристыдить ее, явившись без предупреждения и застав их с Уильямом вместе, он явно ее не знает.

— Ты ничего не знаешь о моей семье, — неистовствует она, — ты просто трахаешь вдову моего отца, и ближе к Кентам тебе не стать никогда!

Уильям никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы Виктория ругалась. Она очень эмоциональна, но за то время, что он ее знает, он успел понять, что она обычно держит свои эмоции под надежным замком. Поразительно, какая ненависть сейчас в ее голосе.

— Дрина… — лепечет Конрой, шокированный ее вспышкой.

— Виктория. _Дрина_ — это маленькая девочка, которую ты услал в Уикэм на следующий день после похорон ее отца!

— Я смотрю, ты всё считаешь себя диккенсовской горемычной сиротой, — мрачно произносит отчим. — Напомнить, что ты только что сказала мне про гиперболы?

Виктория оборачивается:

— Уильям, ты не мог бы оставить нас вдвоем на минутку?

Она улыбается, но Уильям видит, что она сдерживает со слезами. Кивнув, он стискивает ее плечо.

Он не хочет уходить, не хочет оставлять ее наедине с этим человеком. У него ужасное чувство, что Конрой обидел ее сильнее, чем она это показывает, но Виктория продолжает улыбаться и говорит:

— Всего на минуту.

Он выходит из гостиной и потому не знает, что именно Виктория говорит Конрою. Сидеть в ее спальне ему как-то диковато, пусть они и спят друг с другом, но это единственная комната, куда он может пойти, чтобы дать ей остаться наедине с отчимом.

Понятно, почему она постоянно таскает у него подушки: на ее кровати подушек добрая сотня. На тумбочке фотография в рамке. Уильям садится на кровать, берет рамку в руки и улыбается: Виктории тут, наверное, лет десять, она радостно улыбается, сидя верхом на лошади вместе с мужчиной с темными волосами и такими же, как у нее, голубыми глазами.

Со вздохом он возвращает фотографию на место. Ему не слышна беседа в гостиной — у Виктории наверняка есть собственные демоны, о которых она еще не готова с ним говорить. Он не слышит, как Конрой уходит, и не знает, сколько он уже сидит в этой спальне, а потом просто чувствует, что Виктория не появится сама на пороге комнаты, не придет за ним после этого разговора.

Уильям обнаруживает ее в ванной, на полу, с мокрым лицом — значит, плакала, а потом умывалась.

— Виктория…

Она поднимает глаза и произносит дрожащими губами:

— Он назвал меня шлюхой.

Уильям вздыхает. Его руки трясутся от ярости, но его собственные чувства подождут. Он опускается на пол рядом, тоже прислонившись спиной к ванне, берет ее ледяную руку.

— Ты не шлюха!

Ее губы опять дрожат, глаза наполняются слезами, и его сердце болезненно сжимается. Он понимает, что дело не в словах Конроя — причина глубже, причина в тех шрамах, на которые ему только сейчас было позволено мимолетом взглянуть.

Она утыкается лицом в его шею, и он кожей чувствует ее слезы.

Он молчит, сжимая ее в объятиях: она кажется такой маленькой, слишком маленькой даже для собственного миниатюрного тела и, против обыкновения, совершенно беззащитной.

— Ему по-прежнему удается меня задеть… — бормочет она.

Виктория запрокидывает голову, кладя подбородок ему на плечо.

— Прости…

— Не извиняйся, — отвечает он хриплым голосом, ему больно, что она чувствует потребность извиняться перед ним за произошедшее. — Это ты прости меня. Я виноват.

Она стирает руками слезы с лица, качая головой.

— Ты лучшее, что когда-либо случалось со мной.

Она действительно так думает: он видит это в ее глазах, слышит в ее голосе. Он целует ее щеки, кончик носа, ямочки, губы.

Он не может сказать это вслух — как бы ему ни хотелось, но она улыбается и искренне смеется в ответ на его:

— Наверное, твой дядя мог бы устроить так, чтобы он исчез…

— Не искушай меня, — говорит она, — только не сейчас…

Они не двигаются с места, хотя пол холодный, и обоим не особенно удобно. Он слышит ее дыхание, ощущает, как ее тело, прижимающееся к нему, расслабляется, и думает, что мог бы провести остаток своей жизни вот так, рядом с ней.

Правда, мог бы.

Он этого хочет.


	3. Chapter 3

Этого не может быть: он либо пьянее, чем думал (и этого тоже не может быть: с тех пор, как они с Викторией стали любовниками, он употребляет в разы меньше), либо в стельку пьяны его лучшая подруга и его любимая женщина, что, пожалуй, возможно. Тем не менее…

Да, он действительно нервничал по дороге к Эмме; Виктория не знает или великодушно притворяется, что не знает, каким прыжком в неизвестность был на самом деле для него этот вечер.

Эмма знает его прошлое: хорошее, плохое, неприглядное и откровенно ужасное, и поскольку его родственники по тем или иным причинам разбросаны по всему земному шару, Эмма заменяет ему семью.

Это свидание, и поэтому Виктория любезно пустила его за руль: для него оказалось сюрпризом, что оба они старомодны в отношении некоторых вещей. 

Она по-прежнему не позволяет ему платить за нее, когда они едят не дома, особенно в рабочее время, но так приятно было ждать ее у ее квартиры, открыть для нее дверцу автомобиля и сказать, как великолепно она выглядит.

Виктория тоже нервничала, в машине она призналась, что какое-то время ревновала его к Эмме.

— Что, правда? Не замечал, — врет Уильям, отчаянно моргая.

— Господи, ты паршиво врешь, знаешь? — рассмеялась она, нащупывая его руку на рычаге переключения скоростей.

Виктория и Эмма отлично ладят, и для него это огромное облегчение, однако к его искреннему ужасу, Эмма начинает делиться байками об их кембриджских деньках. Она искусно редактирует свои истории, вырезая из них Каро, но он-то знает, что Виктория прекрасно умеет читать между строк. Он видит, как Эмма изучает Викторию, и одобрение в глазах подруги его обнадеживает.

Потом Эмма смущает их обоих сплетнями о них самих — сначала Уильям сидит ни жив ни мертв, но Виктория льнет к нему, ее пальцы под столом вырисовывают затейливые узоры на его правом бедре, а кое-что из той чепухи, которую болтают о них люди, звучит откровенно забавно, и реакция Виктории бесценна. 

— Погоди… — говорит Виктория (Эмма только что выдала особенно грязную фантазию умов человеческих не откуда-нибудь, а из отдела бухгалтерии), — это вообще физически возможно? Потому что…

— Ну, если верить сплетням, он тот еще жеребец, — иронично комментирует Эмма.

Он сто лет так не смеялся.

Несколько часов спустя он с Рут, партнершей Эммы (почти двадцать пять лет вместе), моет посуду на кухне, болтая о теннисе (вернее, говорит Рут, а он просто кивает в нужных местах), и вдруг оба резко замирают, когда Эмма и Виктория взвизгивают в один голос, как маленькие девочки.

— Боюсь узнать, в чем там дело, — говорит Рут, но при этом улыбается. Уильям споласкивает очередную тарелку, качая головой. Всё это так… нормально, так по-домашнему: он ужинает с давними близкими друзьями и своей девушкой — так непривычно. С Каро всё всегда было так драматично, так напряженно, так остро, что, пожалуй, впервые за всю его взрослую жизнь у него спокойно на душе.

Он тоже улыбается. В последнее время ему трудно не улыбаться, трудно не думать, как невероятно, что всё это происходит с ним. Он по-прежнему считает, что не заслуживает этого, сколько бы Виктория ни повторяла, что она с ним, потому что хочет быть с ним.

Рут улыбается еще шире, слыша доносящееся из гостиной вступление знакомой песни, качает головой:

— Я должна это видеть!

Они с Уильямом выходят из кухни и застывают при виде развернувшейся перед ними сцены.

Не может быть. Он немедленно замечает источник музыки: айпод в док-станции (Рут), посреди комнаты Эмма и Виктория, Эмма, потому что она выше, обнимает рукой Викторию за плечи, обе размахивают пивными бутылками, распевая (калеча, будем откровенны) «Without You», в унисон с Гарри Нилссоном. Уильям в ужасе и шоке, Уильям не смог бы заставить себя перестать улыбаться, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь, и когда Виктория, раскрасневшаяся, переводит на него взгляд, вопя во всю мощь своих маленьких легких, он влюбляется в нее заново.

Он столько раз влюблялся в нее заново, что уже потерял счет.

I can't live if living is without you  
I can't live, I can't give anymore  
I can't live if living is without you  
I can't give, I can't give anymore

— Она от тебя без ума, знаешь? Повезло тебе, Уилл… — говорит Рут, а потом подходит к Эмме и Виктории и подхватывает вместе с ними. Уильям почти слышит собачий вой где-то на улице — так хреново дамы поют, но он не может оторвать взгляд от Виктории и от сияющей для него улыбки.

 _Ты и представить себе не можешь…_ думает он.

Его улыбка растет до ушей, когда через несколько минут начинается другая песня, и вполне естественным кажется протянуть руку, приглашая ее на медленный танец — в этой самой комнате с этим самым диваном, на котором столько раз он валялся пьяный и/или парализованный горем, и не сосчитать. 

Она не совсем твердо держится на ногах, и он подхватывает ее прежде, чем она успевает споткнуться (чертовы каблуки, надо поговорить с ней на эту тему), и прижимает к себе. Она выглядит такой счастливой, а он всё никак не может поверить, что всё из-за него.

— Я бы танцевала с тобой каждую ночь, — бормочет она в его грудь. Она восхитительно пьяна, и Уильям улыбается, не обращая внимания на взгляды Эммы и Рут. Он понимает, что эти двое не устанут напоминать ему об этой сцене, но ему плевать.

Он прижимает Викторию к себе еще крепче и шепчет, не зная, слышит ли она его слова: «Я хочу этого больше всего на свете…»

И каждый слог в каждом слове — правда.

***

Масштабы насилия, творимого этой нелюдью, растут. Они были правы — а как они надеялись ошибиться…

Записи с камер наблюдения совершенно бесполезны. Они прочесывали их часами, и всё без толку.

Пятую жертву нашли в ее собственной ванне, с отрубленными головой и руками. Тело женщины было обнаружено ее матерью — та зашла к ней, обеспокоенная, что дочь не отвечает на звонки. Бедняга вне себя от горя, и лишь взглянув на нее, Виктория уводит ее прочь с места преступления. Уильям знает, что она осторожно выведает, что произошло.

Квартира выглядит, как зона военных действий, но в ванной даже хуже: там мало места и столько крови, осколков костей, жидкостей организма, что даже Эмма с ее многолетним опытом в судебной медицине невольно кривится.

Он рад, что Виктории здесь нет, по крайней мере, пока — она, конечно же, к ним присоединится, как только проследит, чтобы мать жертвы отвезли домой, но к тому времени, надеется он, тело уже уберут.

— Господи боже мой… — бормочет Эмма, собирая образцы, — это кошмар — вот эта кровь на плитке, смотри, она наверняка была еще жива, когда он рубил руки…

Не имея причин не доверять мнению Эммы, он судорожно вздыхает. Он не из слабонервных, просто у него еще стоят перед глазами миссис Тейлор и ее сын и выражение ужаса на их лицах, то, как мерзавец выстроил всю сцену. Они обсуждали методы серийного убийцы — а отрицать, что это серийный убийца, больше невозможно — есть ли сексуальная подоплека в его действиях, и прочая подобная никчемная чепуха, но факт остается фактом: эта тварь убивает людей, и с всё растущим размахом. Будет только хуже. Всегда становится только хуже.

Эмме чуть ли не пинками приходится выставить его из ванной, и он без удивления обнаруживает Викторию на лестничной площадке. Держа в левой руке рацию, она слушает сообщение констебля… она, может быть, и ниже ростом, чем ее собеседник, но требует безраздельного внимания и получает его.

Не говоря ни слова, она вручает Уильяму свои заметки и прощается с констеблем, оставив тому точные инструкции не допускать в здание прессу и гражданских, а также проверить «гребаный подвал». 

— Дело дрянь? — произносят они в одно и то же время.

— Ага… — говорит она. — Я предвижу пресс-конференцию в нашем будущем. Ах да, еще предвижу, что никто ничего не видел и не слышал. Удивительно, да?

— В ванной самая настоящая бойня, — только так он может описать то, что видел.

Она кивает, глаза ее мрачны. Она тоже не неженка, но это место преступления просто жуткое, одно из худших, что Уильяму доводилось видеть, а он видел тела жертв терактов в 2005 году.

И да, она права: соседи ничего не слышали или делают вид, что не слышали, и будет пресс-конференция — журналисты и стервятники захотят знать, какого черта происходят, и как бы они оба ни ненавидели эту сторону своей работы, этого теперь явно не избежать. 

Они переглядываются. У них есть рабочая теория, не пользующая популярностью у коллег: ключ к убийце — двойное убийство Тейлоров. Не то чтобы коллеги им не верили, просто этому нет никаких веских подтверждений, и всё же с этим двойным убийством что-то не так: исполнитель, вероятно, тот же, но способ и выбор жертв…

— Пойду проверю, пока Эмма не упаковала тело, — говорит Виктория, обрывая его раздумья.

Он просматривает ее заметки, в пол-уха слушая рапорт констебля, допрашивавшего соседей: кто-то ничего не слышал, кто-то решил, что мисс Коннелли под музыку передвигает мебель посреди ночи. Уильям вздыхает. Они с Викторией оказались правы. Паршиво быть правым в таких вещах.

Интуиция подсказывает ему, что это конкретное место преступления и это убийство отличаются от прочих; он не может объяснить, чем именно, по крайней мере, не может объяснить рационально — это инстинкт, и он сам понимает, что не может руководствоваться одним только инстинктом, потому что это не кино и не сериал, где можно раскрыть преступление нюхом и интуицией, и всё же отмахнуться от этого чувства никак не удается. 

Но есть и еще что-то, какое-то ощущение ужаса, засевшее у него глубоко в желудке свинцовым грузом с того самого момента, когда их вызвали на место преступления.

Он так и стоит на лестничной площадке в одиночестве, когда Виктория выходит из квартиры, бледная, хмурая, со скрещенными на груди руками.

— Виктория? 

Она поднимает глаза, ее руки до сих пор в нитриловых перчатках, и выглядит она задумчивой.

— Ты был прав, — говорит она каким-то не своим голосом.

— С тобой всё нормально? — спрашивает он — как напарник, как старший по званию.

Кивнув, Виктория снимает перчатки.

— Просто воздуха глотнуть бы.

Такого с ней никогда не было, даже на самом первом ее месте преступления.

Он не может пойти за ней: она не ребенок, и если ей нужна передышка, если увиденное так сильно подействовало на нее… что ж, не она первая. В конце концов, каждый из них просто человек. Он не может пойти за ней, чтобы убедиться, что с ней всё в порядке, потому что не может оставить место преступления, пока тело не увезут в морг, пока они не закончат осмотр. Такова процедура, и он здесь главный.

Она уходит, и он ее не останавливает. Он, кажется, начинает понимать, для чего существуют правила, не поощряющие близкие отношения между коллегами.

Позднее он будет вспоминать об этом, понимая, что ничего тогда не заподозрил. Совсем ничего.

***

Придя домой, он обнаруживает ее на кухне. Дом сейчас — это место, где они могут быть вместе, неважно, его это квартира или ее. У него есть запасной ключ от ее квартиры, у нее — запасной ключ от его квартиры, в их спальнях и ванных выделено место для вещей друг друга.

Это происходило постепенно, так же, как развивались их рабочие отношения — видимо, им хорошо удается заполнять вакуумы друг друга. Они не живут вместе, они не обсуждают будущее, но он купил еще подушек для своей кровати, а Виктория купила новую эспрессо-машину в его кухню, в его гостиной лежат ее диски, на прикроватной тумбочке в спальне Виктории лежат его книги. Дом теперь — это нечто большее, чем просто четыре стены.

После возвращения с места преступления Виктория исчезла почти на весь день, ничего не объяснив толком, небрежно бросила только: «Нужно кое-что проверить».

На ней старые пижамные штаны и его футболка, она на скорую руку состряпала ужин, но лицо у нее бледное и усталое.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — спрашивает он.

Ему почему-то не по себе. Виктория взрослая женщина, она не обязана сообщать ему о каждом своем телодвижении. Он безоговорочно ей доверяет. Возможно, дело лишь в том, что он весь день провел с этим тяжелым липким комком страха в желудке, просматривая фотографии с места преступления, слишком остро ощущая ее отсутствие. А может быть, он просто патологически зависимый от нее идиот. Кто знает.

— Всё нормально, — отвечает она. На столе разложены всё те же фотографии, стоит открытый ее ноутбук. Она выглядит как угодно, только не нормально.

И он хочет спросить ее, где она была, хочет знать, почему у него такое чувство, что она что-то от него скрывает — и Виктория видит его насквозь. В конце концов, она его напарник. Она его возлюбленная, его любовница, его лучший друг, она — причина, по которой он не допился до алкогольной комы.

Но он ничего не может с собой поделать — он беспокоится.

— Серьезно, Уильям, всё хорошо. Это просто… сложно объяснить, — говорить она. — Это относится к делу.

Он садится, и на ее лице читается облегчение.

— Мисс Коннелли, последняя жертва. Я ее знала.

— Что? Откуда? — Комок страха тяжелеет. Почему она не сказала сразу?

— Она работает… работала на правительство. — Вот и ответ на его вопрос. Сделав глубокий вдох, она продолжает: — Я провела кое-какие исследования сегодня днем, и оказалось, что все жертвы имеют отношение к МИ-6 и одной текущей программе.

Она не называет эту программу, и хотя у него в голове крутится миллион вопросов — для начала, к примеру, с каких это пор она работает на МИ-6 — первый его вопрос связан с их делом.

— Что насчет миссис Тейлор и ее сына?

Явно расслабившись, она запускает пальцы в волосы.

— Вот тут и кроется сложность — миссис Тейлор и ее сын к правительственной службе отношения не имели — но мистер Тейлор? Уильям, моей категории допуска недостаточно, чтобы заглянуть в его файл. — В ее голосе слышится разочарование. 

— И давно у тебя есть категория допуска? — спрашивает он. У него голова идет кругом.

Она моргает, и выражение ее глаз велит ему сосредоточиться на деле, потому что остальное может подождать. Уильям вздыхает.

— Ладно. Ты дядю своего спрашивала?

— Спрашивала. Он наотрез отказался сообщать мне что-либо о мистере Тейлоре. Он знал — он всё это время знал. Он почему-то хочет, чтобы мы рассматривали это дело как серию убийств, но я не думаю, что это серийный убийца.

Он замечает ее красные веки. Сколько она просидела за файлами, проводя собственное расследование? Однако за себя она как будто не переживает.

Что ж, Уильям достаточно переживает за них обоих. Теперь от давящего страха трудно дышать.

— Виктория, ты тоже работаешь в этой программе?

Он не хотел, чтобы его слова прозвучали так резко, так зло, совсем не хотел — но он сердит, он встревожен.

— Да, — признается она после секундного колебания, — в незначительной роли.

Он не думал, конечно, что она всё ему рассказывает. Видит Бог, есть вещи, которые и он держит при себе, которыми не может поделиться ни с ней, ни с кем-либо еще, но он не может понять, почему она не сказала ему об этом ни слова. Боялась, что он проявит свою женоненавистническую шовинистическую натуру и запретит ей делать то, что ей хочется? Боялась, что он не поймет и не поддержит? 

Он не думал, что она ему лжет — Виктория хреново врет, если это нужно не по работе. Однако же она солгала ему, и он невольно чувствует, что она продолжает ему лгать.

— Как давно? — У него есть и другие вопросы, некоторые из которых нужно бы задать в первую очередь, потому что у них на руках, МИ-6 не МИ-6, пять нераскрытых убийств, но у него, видимо, все приоритеты смешались.

Может быть, думает он, пока Виктория еще не ответила, может быть, она работала там всё это время, с того дня, когда они познакомились. Он понимает принцип «служебной необходимости». Он уважает субординацию, инстанции и всё такое прочее. В конце концов, семья Виктории была влиятельной и служила короне за несколько веков до того, как были созданы МИ-5 и МИ-6. 

— Уильям… — Она не хочет отвечать.

— Как давно? — спрашивает он снова, не веря, что первая ссора — вот об этом. Нормальные пары ссорятся о вымышленных или настоящих любовниках, об обыденном, он помнит, как в пух и прах разругался с Каро в самом начале отношений — о стирке.

— С Праги, — наконец отвечает она, — но там всё…

— Сложно. Да. Ты говорила. — Он весь немеет внутри. Не то чтобы Виктория ему изменила — он знает измену, измена ощущается совсем по-другому, но и сейчас больно. Ему больно говорить, но под всей этой болью он по-прежнему переживает за любимую женщину.

— У меня не было выбора, — говорит она, — ни тогда, когда меня попросили в первый раз, ни позже. И это секретная информация, я не могла и сейчас не могу говорить об этом, меня просто попросили перевести несколько телефонных звонков и проанализировать данные, прости… — тараторит она бессвязно.

Он никогда не видел ее такой, такой — очаровательно лепечущей, и его злость немного стихает, вернее, меняет направление, потому что он быстро соединяет все точки. Он ведь хороший детектив.

— И как именно дяде удалось тебя убедить? 

Она не удивляется его словам, не удивляется, что он сделал верные выводы: они уже слишком долго работает вместе. Она знает его. А он знает, что она знала, что он быстро обо всем догадается. Они работают, как слаженный механизм.

Она тянет к нему руку через стол, и он берет ее, нет, он хватается за нее, потому что в глубине души он боится, так боится, и пульсирующий комок страха в желудке всё пухнет и давит, и он представить не может, как дядя Виктории мог подвергнуть ее такой опасности. Человек, утверждавший, что сделает всё, что в его власти, чтобы Виктории ничто не навредило!

— Он предложил мне заняться семейным делом, иначе…

— Иначе? — Кажется, он знает ответ, и ответ ему не понравится, но он должен это услышать.

— Иначе когда наши с тобой отношения перестанут быть самой известной тайной Скотланд-Ярда, тебя с головой обмакнут в грязь. Я серьезно, — произносит она, явно стыдясь. Ей стыдно за дядю, за ее влиятельную семью. Стыдно за то, что она не была с ним полностью откровенна.

— Виктория, — мягко произносит он. — Меня уже валяли в грязи… ничего нового.

— То-то и оно! Ты этого не заслуживаешь, ты потерял бы работу, и я не могу позволить, чтобы это произошло по моей вине! 

— Это всего лишь работа, — пожимает он плечами, продолжая держать ее за руку, переплетая свои пальцы с ее. Наверное, он должен быть зол на нее, но он не может.

— Ты обожаешь свою работу…

— Это всего лишь работа, — повторяет он. Было время, когда он не мог представить себе иной жизни, без работы, без того единственного, что держало его на плаву, хотя бы автоматически. Но всё изменилось, и он сходит с ума от мысли, что Виктория оказалась в хоть сколь-нибудь опасной ситуации из-за него. 

И черт побери, почему он не может сказать эти три слова? Вот же они, на кончике его языка, их давно нужно было сказать…

— У меня в жизни, — говорит он наконец, — есть вещи поважнее. Ты должна была мне сказать.

Он безнадежен. Правда, безнадежен. Эмма, наверное, шмякнула бы его по башке, будь она здесь. Он не может сердиться на Викторию. Просто не может.

Виктория смотрит на него, и в ее взгляде он видит что-то такое, чего он, кажется, не видел там раньше.

— Прости.

Он верит ей — и на миг, на краткий миг ему становится откровенно, по-настоящему страшно от того, какой властью над ним обладает эта необыкновенная молодая женщина. Она могла бы уничтожить его, если бы захотела, уничтожить целиком и полностью. Тем не менее, в его сердце, в его голове, в его душе нет ни капли сомнения, что она никогда не сделает ему больно намеренно.

Она не Каро. Она не его прошлое. Она сидит в его кухне, в одной из его футболок, она приготовила ужин, и на ней, скорее всего, его носки. Он счастлив — и отчаянно влюблен в нее.

— Итак… — обрывает она поток его мыслей, — что будем делать?

— Милая, пять человек погибло, и все они работали над… над чем ты там работаешь. Вот что меня беспокоит.

 _Ты. Ты меня беспокоишь. Я беспокоюсь за тебя._ Он не произносит этого вслух, но она без труда читает это по его глазам.

— Уильям, я же не Джеймс Бонд. Я анализирую данные, перевожу записи электронного наблюдения. Это самая незаметная и безопасная работа на свете, честно. — Она хмурит брови и добавляет: — Милая? Серьезно?

— Заткнись… — бормочет он. Он знает, что улыбается, и на мгновение засевшее глубоко в желудке ощущение бледнеет. Он не спрашивает ее, чем занимались остальные жертвы. Спросит, но не сейчас.

Она двусмысленно выгибает бровь, и он не может удержаться от смеха. Она не пытается его соблазнить, она просто — _Виктория_ , упрямая, честная, красивая, _его_.

— Твоя дядя тот еще мудак, ты же знаешь, да?

— Он еще самый порядочный из всех моих родственников, видел бы ты брата моего отца… — Она пожимает плечами. Покусывает нижнюю губу: — Я правда не хотела ничего от тебя скрывать. Я не… 

Она не произносит имя Каро. Она видела несколько ее фотографий, что всё еще хранятся в его квартире, говорила, как похож на него Огастас, но имени его жены она не произносит. 

— Нет, ты — нет, — соглашается он.

Кухня в его квартире крохотная: она встает, продолжая держать его за руку, и всего за несколько шагов оказывается прямо перед ним.

И всё становится легко — вот он, вот она, вот они двое: они смеются, они дразнятся, даже когда целуются, и он стягивает с нее растянутые пижамные штаны с нарисованными пингвинами, вместе с трусиками. Он не встречал женщины сексуальнее ее.

Он целует ее, и на вкус она — кофе и страх, как и он сам, наверное. Ему страшно. До чертиков страшно.

Оседлав его, она зарывается пальцами в его волосы, его руки обхватывают ее талию под футболкой, поглаживая гладкую теплую кожу, именно так, как ей нравится.

Он разрывает поцелуй, помогая ей снять футболку — его футболку. На нем всё еще возмутительно много одежды, он хочет чувствовать ее кожа к коже. 

Он хочет ее.

Она нужна ему.

***

Галстук Уильяма скользит на пол, может быть, она слегка надорвала его, пока развязывала — манипуляции, которых требует высвобождение из пиджака, вызывают восхитительнейшее трение в нужных местах, но в итоге пиджак кое-как снят и летит скомканный под ноги.

Уильям горит — он целует ее так, будто хочет проглотить ее целиком, спрятать, уберечь от всех и вся.

Она покачивается, прижимаясь к нему, медленно — и дразнится, и трется — и он замедляет ее темп, останавливая ее бедра руками.

Его поцелуи почти болезненны, и она отвечает тем же. Это любовь — пусть Уильям не способен произнести три заветных слова вслух, но она-то знает, она ощущает это в каждом взгляде, в каждом жесте, в том, как он заявляет свои права на нее — своими губами, бедрами, языком, руками, стискивающими ее бедра, тем, как их бедра покачиваются вместе.

Разлетаются пуговицы его рубашки, ей плевать — плевать и Уильяму. И все равно на нем слишком много одежды, а она верхом на нем обнаженная, это нужно исправить.

Волосы рассыпаются по ее плечам. Уильям выпустил их из хвоста, и ей нравится, как его рука скользит вверх, запуская пальцы в густые пряди, и какое-то мгновение для нее существуют только его губы на ее губах, и то, как переплетаются их языки, как ощущается его кожа на ее коже, Господи, это — всё, в этом — всё: наслаждение, и любовь, и дом, и теперь она думает, что не только Уильям хочет проглотить ее целиком, спрятать, уберечь от всех и вся. Она хочет ровно того же.

Сдавленный смех, ее губы очерчивают линию его челюсти, его губы греют ее висок — в четыре руки они пытаются снять с него рубашку. Ему страшно от того, что она ему рассказала, она до смерти боится однажды потерять его, страх, страх торопит их руки.

Ему нужен контроль: он наклоняет ее лицо, углубляя поцелуй. Ей нужен — он, и она уступает. Это Уильям — единственный человек на свете, чьи поступки по отношению к ней не имеют скрытых мотивов. Она доверяет ему всеми фибрами души.

Ей нужно чувствовать его, чтобы никогда больше не ощущать того ужаса, который охватил ее в то утро, когда она узнала жертву и осознала масштабы дерьма, в которое влипла, и позже, в Воксхолл-Кросс, когда узнала, что именно стоит на кону.

Избавившись от рубашки, наверное, непоправимо искалеченной, их пальцы неуклюже толкаются, потому что они оба вместе одновременно пытаются и расстегнуть молнию на его брюках, и двигаться.

Их взгляды пересекаются: зелень Уильямовых глаз потемнела, она слышит тихие звуки, которые он издает, она не может отвести от него глаз — ей так нравится, она так любит, когда он отпускает свои сомнения и показывает эту сторону своей натуры.

Но ей нужно быть ближе — она обвивает его шею рукой, и ладони Уильяма скользят вниз, обхватывая ее ягодицы и рывком вжимая ее в себя.

Медленно, так медленно — она хочет почувствовать его, но он просто позволяет ей покачивать бедрами и тереться о него. Это сводит ее с ума. Огонь горит у нее между ног и у него в глазах, и всё, что она слышит, — их дыхание.

— Уильям, — шепчет она между поцелуями. Ее движения становятся еще порывистее, и он всё понимает, он улыбается, направляя ее, и, Господи, она _знает_ эту улыбку, она так любит чувствовать эту улыбку на своей коже.

Вот оно — постепенно нарастающее напряжение, его улыбка, и то, как он не спешит, даже когда поцелуи обоих становятся горячо-небрежными, и то, как быстро бьется его сердце под ее ладонью, то, как он прижимается лбом к ее лбу, его дыхание на ее коже.

Вот оно — его рука скользит между их телами, лаская ее там, внизу, и она наконец, наконец тоже может протянуть руку вниз, дотронуться до него, чуть подвинуться и опуститься, нанизаться на него, пока он продолжает ласкать ее одной рукой, держа распростертую ладонь другой на ее спине.

Он уже не играет — и она не играет тоже, он больше не дразнит, он просто воплощенный огонь, огонь и любовь (неужели она и правда думала, что знала любовь до встречи с ним?), и его рука путается в ее волосах, и поцелуи всё небрежнее, и нетерпеливо движутся навстречу друг другу их бедра, и ее пальцы не могут оторваться от его лица, и она не может перестать пить вкус его кожи, его губ.

— Я здесь, я с тобой… — тяжело дышит он: одна рука в ее волосах, другая между ними, пальцы вжимаются, втираются в горячее, ведя дальше, выше сквозь пронизывающий ее оргазм.

Он тоже близок, она это чувствует, слышит в том, как он снова и снова произносит ее имя, дышит рваным шепотом ей в губы.

Она не особенно умеет шептать нужные соблазнительные слова в постели, но Уильям как будто не возражает, он зарывается лицом в ее шею, и она крепко вцепляется в него, и их движения всё неистовее, и когда он замирает, у нее вырывается стон… она так любит этот момент: их тела соединены, их запахи переплетены, оба сердца колотятся в еще безумном ритме.

— Вот так встретила тебя с работы… — говорит она и понимает, что не понимает, сколько уже прошло времени.

Уильям с усмешкой целует ее висок. Они каким-то образом переместились — она по-прежнему верхом на нем, его руки обвивают ее плечи. 

— О, это было приятно, я жаловаться не собираюсь, — говорит он.

Она прячет лицо в ямку над его ключицей и улыбается.

— Виктория, — говорит он наконец, — пять человек мертвы — и все они работали в одной программе, а твой дядя хочет, чтобы мы расследовали эти дела как серию убийств. Почему? 

— Я не знаю — я не в СРС, Уильям. — Это не совсем правда, но долг есть долг, долг слишком глубоко укоренен в ней.

Она не знает, верит ли ей Уильям, в глубине души ей не хочется, чтобы он поверил — ей не нравится быть не до конца откровенной с ним, но она невольно вспоминает о жене и сыне мистера Тейлора, которых наверняка убили, чтобы причинить ему боль. Она понимает, что Уильям способен о себе позаботиться, он, в конце концов, полицейский, но рисковать она всё равно не станет.

 _Помни, кто ты есть, Виктория._

Так сказал дядя, объяснив серьезность ситуации. Уильям тревожится, она это видит, и ей тревожно тоже: мутная давящая пелена окутывает ее сердце с тех самых пор, как она увидела тело мисс Коннелли.

— Надо бы встать… — бормочет она.

— Это верно, надо, — отвечает Уильям, но прижимает ее к себе еще крепче.

Так они скоро замерзнут, нагие, липкие — но оба еще долго не двигаются с места.

Если есть на свете совершенство — то ближе, чем сейчас, к нему подойти невозможно.

***

Посреди ночи он вздрагивает и просыпается, сердце его с грохотом бьется от ребра, качая в вены адреналин и страх. Он моргает в темноте, на мгновение сбитый с толку.

Он двигается бесшумно — не разбудить бы Викторию; мелькает иррациональная мысль, что если он останется в кровати, она почувствует — увидит то, что ему приснилось.

Он давно смирился с тем, что кошмары стали частью его жизни — от них всегда больно, всегда страшно, но тот вечер в его старой квартире, когда он нашел Каро и Огастаса в гостиной, — такая же часть его жизни, как и всё остальное.

Но этот сон был другим — он был с Каро, не с той женщиной, которой она стала под конец, а с девушкой, которую он встретил на вечеринке много лет назад: юной, яркой, полной жизни, девушкой, чьи демоны еще тщательно таились и спали. Он пытается открыть дверь в свою квартиру, в их старую квартиру, а она накрывает его руку своей ладонью, и на тыльной стороне ее ладони он видит кровь, но это его не останавливает.

«Не надо!» — говорит она, и перед ним уже женщина, пытавшаяся вскрыть себе вены посреди ужина в гостях — она пытается помешать ему открыть дверь, и он видит, как открываются резаные раны на запястьях. «Пожалуйста, не надо!» — умоляет она.

Но он открывает дверь — и видит, и хочет сдвинуться с места, отступить, убежать, но не может. Он видит Огастаса, своего первенца, своего любимого мальчика, лежащего с открытыми невидящими глазами, тоненькое тельце в луже крови из перерезанного горла.

А потом он видит Викторию, видит, как на ее белой рубашке расцветает пятно крови, как кровь струится вниз по ее рукам, и он не хочет двигаться, не хочет видеть — но движется и видит все равно, и его будто разрывает на части. Страх и тоска взрываются в его легких, в его сердце, и он наконец просыпается.

И в темноте у него перед глазами еще стоит ее окровавленная фигура, хотя он знает, что Виктория спит рядом, что она жива, что с ней всё в порядке, что она в безопасности.

Он неслышно выходит из спальни, обхватив себя за плечи, дрожа — не от холода. Он даже не находит в себе сил улыбнуться при виде бардака на кухне: на полу его скомканные рубашка, галстук и пиджак, посуда в раковине, фотографии на столе.

Он пьет — воду, с огромным трудом поборов искушение выпить чего-нибудь покрепче. Нужно быть в форме, нужно трезво соображать, нужно, черт возьми, держать себя в руках на работе. Не шуметь. Виктория проснется, Виктория будет волноваться.

Босиком он проходит в гостиную, открывает окно и делает глубокий вдох.

Сон, просто сон — не первый и не последний в его жизни кошмар.

Он пьет воду, и прохладным воздухом легче дышать: вдох и выдох, вдох и выдох.

Он сразу замечает припаркованную рядом с домом черную машину и двоих мужчин внутри. Разрываясь между облегчением и страхом, он выбирает злость.

— Эй… — шепчет за его спиной Виктория. Он не слышал, как она подошла, но не удивился.

Он закрывает глаза. Он так не хотел, чтобы она проснулась. Не хотел, чтобы она увидела — поняла (а она поймет, просто посмотрит на него и поймет, что он до смерти напуган дурацким кошмаром), что он чувствует, что он увидел и почувствовал.

Он оборачивается и улыбается, и она идет к нему, на ней одна только его рубашка, и волосы торчат в разные стороны, и он, кажется, никого так не любил, как любит ее. Это пугает его — и это лучшее, что когда-либо с ним случалось.

— Я… — начинает он, но замирает, не зная, как закончить.

А она идет к нему, и его руки сами обнимают ее, и это успокаивает его колотящееся сердце, уравновешивает его.

Если она и замечает черный автомобиль снаружи, она ничего не говорит. Даже сквозь майку он чувствует ее почти невесомый поцелуй прямо над сердцем.

— Так тихо… — говорит она.

Ничего не тихо — но он не может сказать ей.

— Пойдем в постель, прости, что разбудил, — говорит он.

Склонив голову набок, она смотрит на него, и он видит в ее глазах беспокойство, но она молчит — за что он безмерно ей благодарен. 

— Ага, пойдем, — соглашается она. Она не спрашивает, всё ли нормально. Сейчас не всё нормально, и они оба это знают.

Ему трудно дышать от всё сжимающегося в желудке комка страха. Он не суеверен, он никогда не был суеверен — но (и об этом он не говорил _никому_ , даже Эмме) в последний раз он ощущал нечто похожее прямо перед тем, как включил свет в своей старой квартире и увидел Огастаса и Каро — и это, пожалуй, пугает его сильнее всего.

Взяв его за руку, Виктория ведет его обратно к кровати, она целует его в лоб, она ничего не говорит, ей не нужно ничего говорить. Они редко разговаривают в действительно важные моменты.

Он долго смотрит на нее спящую — сам он уснуть уже и не пытается.

Она теплая, настоящая в его объятиях. Она — живая. И он твердит себе: сон, просто сон.

И больше в ту ночь не смыкает глаз.

***

Он ничего не планировал. Виктория гуляет с Эммой, что само по себе уму непостижимо — столкнулись его прошлое и настоящее, дав начало чему-то новому и прекрасному. Он останавливается у витрины. По пятам за ним следует черный автомобиль — его так и подмывает подойти, постучать в стекло и переброситься с этими двумя парой слов, но он держится.

Он входит в магазин и видит его, это кольцо — и видит его на безымянном пальце левой руки Виктории: неброское (она не носит драгоценности, только серебряный браслет, принадлежавший, как оказалось, ее отцу), но бриллиант в центре изящного орнамента переливается мягким блеском. Из магазина Уильям выходит с кольцом в кармане.

Они не говорили о будущем, не обсуждали, что делать с жильем — они просто проживают свои жизни _вместе_. В том-то и весь смысл, так ведь? Он знает, что в его жизни не будет больше никого другого — не может быть в его жизни никого другого.

Он хочет провести остаток жизни с Викторией, и он старомоден: его не особенно привлекает мысль просить руки Виктории у ее отчима, к тому же, попытайся он, и она его просто распнет, но встать на одно колено и сделать ей предложение? Это он может. Он хочет.

Просто нужно выбрать подходящее время.

Но время, как выясняется позже, не на их стороне.

***

Всё происходит как в замедленной съемке. Так он будет вспоминать это впоследствии, зная даже, что в реальности прошло всего несколько секунд.

Он будет помнить кровь, он будет помнить — и это будет скорее ощущение, чем реальное воспоминание — как он не слышал ни звука, после того как всё потемнело, и он ничего острее и страшнее не чувствовал за всю свою жизнь. Даже тогда, когда вошел в квартиру и обнаружил тела сына и жены.

Всё начинается с обычного уточняющего опроса на месте пятого преступления. Тот факт, что преступник не серийный убийца, а человек, систематически истребляющий правительственных агентов, мало что меняет: они должны его остановить.

Погода стоит прекрасная, даже солнце выглядывает разок, в машине по дороге она рассказывает о том, как провела год перед поступлением в университет, как впервые в жизни заработала солнечный ожог, путешествуя по Италии.

Она улыбается, когда он смеется над ней, а потом он рассказывает, что делал перед университетом сам, она смеется — он рассказывает ей, как выпил воды со льдом в Египте и какой дрянной идеей это оказалось.

Они пьют свой привычный один на двоих огромный стакан кофе, передавая его друг другу, улыбаются друг другу, он для разнообразия сам ведет машину, у нее на носу солнечные очки, она просматривает их заметки.

В зеркале заднего вида он видит держащийся у них на хвосте черный автомобиль: он привыкает, он понимает: каким бы гадом ни был дядя Виктории, он хотя бы пытается защитить ее, пусть Виктория и усердно игнорирует и автомобиль, и сидящих в нем мужчин.

В реальности всё происходит быстро — но он видит происходящее в замедленном движении.

Соседи по-прежнему ничего не знают, ничего не помнят о ночи, когда была убита мисс Коннелли — или делают вид. Это бесит, просто бесит, но им не впервой такое слышать. В конце концов, не могут же они арестовывать людей за то, что они мудаки, не осознающие свой гражданский долг.

Подвал должен быть пуст и заперт, но они слышат доносящийся снизу шум, находясь в квартире на первом этаже, где опрашивают пожилого мужчину. Уильям смотрит на Викторию, замечая, как она напряглась.

Он вызывает подкрепление, но она бежит вперед по коридору.

Подвал был проверен и заперт — и он помнит, что подвал был заперт, когда они приехали.

Может быть, какая-нибудь ерунда, убеждает он себя, но то, как Виктория, обычно рациональная и рассудительная в работе, бросилась вперед, крушит его надежду в прах. Они прочесали квартиру мисс Коннелли вдоль и поперек, и там всё уже было вверх дном, когда полиция прибыла туда в первый раз. Что бы ни искал преступник (если он вообще искал что-то), искомого в квартире не было. Подвал обыскивали только тогда, когда на месте преступления были все, и это был беглый осмотр — нужно было проверить, нет ли там кого.

С тех пор прошла неделя, и впервые за всё это время перед зданием и внутри здания не снует рой полицейских и журналистов.

Уильям знает — чувствует, что это не может быть совпадением.

Он бросается следом за Викторией, но он будто спит, спит и видит дурной сон, когда хочешь бежать, а не можешь, и он слышит крик, и у него леденеет кровь.

Виктория.

Всё происходит как в замедленной съемке: он спускается в подвал, пытаясь приспособить зрение к мерцающему свету. Наполовину подвал, наполовину котельная. Он тянется за шокером, который должен быть при нем, но шокера нет. Он идет дальше, идет и думает, может быть, Виктория увидела крысу и испугалась, она ведь боится крыс — он это знает, потому что они напарники и любовники, они знают такое вот друг о друге, так и должно быть, правда ведь? Где же чертово подкрепление, и где те двое из черной машины? 

И тогда он видит их — вот так же он включил свет и поперхнулся собственным сердцем, увидев мертвых сына и жену. Он останавливается, он замирает на месте.

Высокий мужчина, белый, совершенно непримечательный — он бы не опознал его в линейке подозреваемых, что, пожалуй, и важно в таком деле. Сильная рука держит Викторию захватом сзади за шею, к ее груди приставлен нож.

Не пистолет. От пистолетов много шума, пистолеты привлекают внимание, а гильзы, порох, баллистика могут помочь вычислить преступника. Они с Викторией говорили о выборе оружия, обсуждали причины, и его мозг запинается, спотыкается обо всю эту ерунду, потому что Викторию держат за шею, и его тело не сразу вспоминает нужные навыки.

Он никогда, никогда не простит себя за этот миг промедления.

— Не двигаться, блядь! — говорит человек. Без явного акцента. Уильям не сомневается, что тот не блефует. Выхода отсюда нет: окна зарешечены, а дверь всего одна. Он уверен, что этого человека это не остановит. Уже не остановит. В отличие от Уильяма, этому человеку нечего терять.

Уильям поднимает руки и говорит:

— Не двигаюсь.

Он работал в ситуациях с заложниками, но заложником никогда не был его напарник, никогда — человек, которого он любил больше жизни. Вот к чему эти правила, вот почему напарники не должны влюбляться друг в друга, долг должен быть превыше всего, а он сейчас готов сделать что угодно, чтобы этот нож не вонзился в Викторию.

Виктория спокойна, мерзавец, должно быть, застал ее врасплох, потому она и вскрикнула. Уильям _знает_ , что она способна позаботиться о себе, она при желании может оглушить этого человека, она специально тренирована для этого, но она стоит смирно и совершенно не выглядит встревоженной, и он не понимает почему.

Он дышит и говорит на автопилоте: десятилетия опыта позволяют ему казаться увереннее и спокойнее, чем он чувствует себя на самом деле. Кончик ножа плотно прижат к грудине, он видит, как по рубашке Виктории расплывается красное пятнышко, он пытается перевести внимание преступника на себя. Он ведет переговоры, он пытается выиграть время — делает то, за что получает зарплату, но никогда еще это не было для него более личным. Пока этот человек говорит с ним, пока Уильям занимает его, он не убьет Викторию.

Он не спрашивает его, чего тот хочет, ему всё равно, ему нужно только, чтобы он опустил чертов нож и отпустил Викторию. Человек с ножом должен ведь знать, что он ни за что не выйдет из этого подвала свободным человеком, они оба это знают. Перед ним не наркоман, не отчаявшийся, сорвавшийся человек, совершающий глупый поступок.

Перед ним человек, убивший пятерых: теперь Уильям в этом уверен, он не знает причины, но этот человек подходит под психологический портрет, он одолел троих правительственных агентов — а Виктория не шевелится! Человек, стоящий перед ним, не любитель, и Уильям тщательно подбирает слова. Ему не нужно даже говорить, что убийство сержанта Скотланд-Ярда только ухудшит его положение — этот человек это знает и ему все равно.

Будь это кино, будь он американским полицейским, он бы уже всадил мерзавцу пулю в голову. Но это не кино, он не носит пистолета, он не помнит даже, когда в последний раз стрелял из пистолета. И неважно — всё происходит в реальности, как бы ему ни хотелось, чтобы это было сценой из фильма или сном.

Да, он, конечно, знает, что на деле проходит всего несколько секунд, но время замедляется: выстрелы как из ниоткуда, из-за его спины, однако человек, держащий Викторию, быстрее — быстрее стреляющих, быстрее даже, чем пули, и Уильям видит всё так ясно, что хочет обернуться и крикнуть, чтобы перестали стрелять, хочет предупредить Викторию, но не может, ничего не может. Ничего не успевает — потому что в реальности всё происходит в одно мгновение.

И в следующее мгновение он видит кровь, только кровь, ничего кроме крови. И Виктория, и державший ее человек падают, и Уильям бросается к ней на онемевших ногах, не слыша ни единого звука, не видя ничего, кроме Виктории.

Кровь, столько крови, и такой яркой, такой неестественно яркой. Он падает на колени, рубашка Виктории насквозь пропитана кровью (артериальной? спрашивает слабый голос в его голове, но он резко велит голосу заткнуться), и из груди ее торчит рукоять ножа, и он вдруг не может вдохнуть, не может выдохнуть.

Из уголков ее рта бегут струйки крови — и она смотрит на него со слезами в глазах. Он осторожно придерживает ее за плечи: у него будто вырвали сердце из груди, но он помнит о ее ране, он кричит, чтобы вызвали скорую, он не трогает лезвие, не трогает ее туловище, потому что она еще жива только благодаря тому, что нож остается в ране, как пробка в бутылке — тронь лезвие, и она истечет кровью.

Она ощупью ищет его руку, и он ничего не чувствует — всего мгновение, и вдруг окружающий мир вмиг обрушивается на него: он слышит голоса людей в подвале, слышит, как вяжут подстреленного (тот ранен, не убит), слишком шумно, слишком громко, и Виктория лежит на земле, на его руках, и этого не может быть.

— Всё хорошо, — слышит он собственный голос — глупо, но он не перестает повторять это с тех пор, как подхватил Викторию на руки. 

Она пытается говорить, но не может сложить звуки в слова, и он успокаивает ее, молчи, молчи, он гладит ее по волосам, а она кашляет, и на губах ее кровь.

Он не может ее потерять — у него будто сердце выдирают из груди, и на ее лице кровь, и он понимает, что это он измазал ее лицо, потому что чувствует ее теплую кровь на своих руках, и стряхивает с себя оцепенение.

— Всё будет хорошо… — говорит он. Больше он ничего не может сказать, потому что не иначе быть не может — просто не может быть иначе. С ней всё должно быть хорошо. Она должна выжить. 

Она не улыбается, она едва может _дышать_ , и веки ее смыкаются.

— Нет, нет, нет! — повторяет он, умоляет он. — Не закрывай глаза, оставайся со мной…

Она кивает, и он заторможенно замечает, что вдруг слишком много света и людей, много людей вокруг. Он не слышал, как они вошли, ему насрать, его мир сосредоточен в лежащей на его руках женщине, которая пытается, отчаянно, послушно пытается не закрывать глаза, потому что он просит, и у нее почти серая кожа, и Уильям ничего, ничего не может сделать, ничем не может помочь.

— Оставайся со мной, — повторяет он, прижимаясь губами к слишком холодному лбу, — пожалуйста, оставайся со мной.

Прибыли парамедики, и он моргает, глупо таращась на них в ответ на их вопросы, искренне не понимая, о чем они говорят, но рука Виктории вдруг обмякает в его руке, и его будто пронзает электрическим током.

Ему остается только смотреть, как работают парамедики. Он точно знает, сколько крови может потерять человек, прежде чем умрет — а крови на земле так много, слишком много, и Виктория закрывает глаза, и если она закроет глаза, он просто сойдет с ума.

Виктория закрывает глаза.

***

Он не сошел с ума. Он четко помнит, как неслась скорая, как парамедики спрашивали, не ранен ли он сам, и как он не понимал ни слова, пока они не ткнули в его залитые кровью рубашку и руки.

Он не помнит, как ему удалось сесть в скорую к ней, наверное, включил босса или пригрозил кого-нибудь убить, бог его знает, и плевать вообще-то.

В приемном покое слишком тепло, и у него зудят руки, и он знает — _знает_ почему. Его руки, его одежда по-прежнему покрыты ее кровью, и он не сдвинулся с места с того момента, как его впихнули в эту комнату.

Он не знает, сколько он пробыл тут, не знает и не хочет знать — пока в приемный покой не вошел врач с вежливо-сочувствующим выражением лица, он может дышать, он может функционировать. 

Открывается дверь, и он вскидывает голову, и сердце подскакивает к горлу и опускается обратно от облегчения: не врач и не медсестра. Эмма. Он шатается, но не может пошевелить ни единым мускулом.

У Эммы под пальто форма, ей, наверное, сообщили о произошедшем, когда она была в морге — он чувствует запах (его органы чувств, онемевшие в подвале, сейчас обострены до предела) ее химического мыла. Эмма ничего не говорит, ни слова. Она помогает ему сесть, как если бы он был немощным стариком, и он моргает — он не помнит даже, как встал со стула.

— Уильям… — зовет она.

Он всё смотрит на стену, стена белая, на ней плакаты, что-то о здоровье, о вреде курения, незащищенного секса, и кому звонить в случаях домашнего насилия, он смотрит на стену и дергается, отстраняясь от прикосновения Эммы.

— Посмотри на меня!

Он слушается — неохотно, но у Эммы испуганный голос, поэтому он слушается.

— Поговори со мной!

Он слышит то, чего она не произносит: не смотри на гребаную стену, не разваливайся, держи себя в руках.

А он просто не знает, что говорить. В отделение скорой помощи их уже ждала команда травматологов. О чем ему говорить с Эммой? Рассказать, как минуты в воющей машине с мигалками казались ему часами, как он боялся, что по монитору поползет ровная линия? Что она умрет прежде, чем они доберутся до клиники?

— Мне нужно вымыть руки.

Он встает со стула, понятия не имея, где находится туалет, и он смотрит на свои руки, удивляясь, как один-единственный человек может потерять столько крови и до сих пор быть живым, и слова вырываются из его рта, выдираются прямо из кишок.

— Я не могу потерять ее, Эмма. Не могу… — он выскакивает из приемного покоя, и разум его, наверное, всё же не раскололся на части, потому что туалет он находит — маленький, пропитанный запахом хлорки, разъедающим его глаза так, что он всё моргает и моргает.

Вода болезненно горячая и красная, такая красная — это кровь Виктории, кровь Виктории не должна быть на его руках, они должны сейчас пить кофе и игнорировать многозначительные взгляды коллег, а вечер им предстоял поистине изысканный, как утром заявила Виктория: стирка и спасение его холодильника от давно поселившихся в нем чудовищных форм жизни.

 

«Да не нужно всё это», — сказал он тогда. Разговор происходил в ванной. Она собрала волосы, заколола их наверх, закатила глаза и сказала: «Ты знаешь, что плесень у тебя в холодильнике эволюционировала настолько, что избрала собственный парламент?» 

«Я в смысле…» 

«А потом пино гриджо, и я даже позволю тебе выбрать фильм. Идет?» — ответила она с ослепительной улыбкой.

 

Вода розовеет — а кровь всё упорно не смывается, кровь забилась ему под ногти, и он не может смотреть на себя в зеркало, ему нужно сосредоточиться на дыхании.

— Уильям, — голос Эммы из-за закрытой двери.

— Я в порядке.

Она открывает дверь, игнорируя его слова, и, хотя он не оборачивается, сует ему в руки бутылочку с мылом, тем самым, которым она пользуется в морге, и кладет ладонь на его плечо.

— Она выкарабкается, — говорит она.

Ему хочется ей верить, ему так нужно верить ее словам. Но Эммы там не было. Эмма не смотрела в лицо Виктории, не видела, как Виктория теряет сознание.

Ему никогда в жизни не было так страшно.

***

Врачи отделения травматологии и скорой помощи сотворили маленькое чудо. Уильям всегда с гордостью считал себя агностиком, но то, что сделали эти врачи — не дали ей умереть — не что иное как чудо. Хирург говорил что-то о поврежденной аорте, тяжелой кровопотере, и да, она должна была умереть там, в том подвале, но она еще жива. Уильям вообще-то не верит в Бога, но он готов прямо здесь и сейчас опуститься на колени и молиться, до хрипоты молиться, если это поможет ей выжить.

Доктора те еще сволочи. Уильям судит по опыту: они не понимают или их просто не заботит то, какое воздействие их слова оказывают на людей.

Виктория должна была умереть на месте. Так сказал хирург, и жива она только потому, что ее туловище чуть сдвинулось или бог весть что еще — какие-то полдюйма, и она жива.

Врач говорит о статистике, проценте выживаемости, но его слова отскакивают от Уильяма, как от стенки. Впрочем, рядом Эмма, чей мозг еще работает, и она задает вопросы, чтобы убедиться, что врач ничего не скрывает под хитрым медицинским жаргоном.

У него доверенность на принятие решений в вопросах ее здоровья — он еще несколько месяцев назад подписал сотню бумаг, и то же самое сделала Виктория. В то время, когда они еще не были любовниками, это казалось практичным и таким _незначительным_. Так поступают иногда поддерживающие близкие отношения напарники, в напоминание о том, что они делают опасную работу, и порой быстро принятое решение означает разницу между жизнью и смертью.

Он подписывает согласие на операцию трясущейся рукой, но врач, заметил ли он это или нет, ничего не говорит, потому что врачу, наверное, насрать.

— Тебе нужно попить, ты обезвожен, ты в шоке, — говорит Эмма.

Он в шоке? Уильям смотрит на свои дрожащие руки, Уильям знает, что у него стучат зубы — да, наверное, он в шоке, а когда шок развеется… вот тогда-то он точно сойдет с ума. Но Эмме нужно чем-то заняться, и он говорит:

— Кофе.

— Нет. Принесу воды — я быстро. 

Она выходит, и он закрывает глаза. Его тело, быть может, и в шоке — да, в шоке, Эмма права — но разум его работает, шестеренки крутятся. Он не может перестать быть полицейским, перестать быть детективом, перестать складывать кусочки головоломки — это его натура, и он ненавидит себя за это.

Виктория настояла, что нужно вернуться и еще раз опросить соседей мисс Коннелли. Он согласился, потому что — потому что она тоже соглашается, когда он хочет проверить что-то. Она пустила его за руль, а сама сидела и всё просматривала без конца свои заметки, и то, и другое крайне необычно — у нее точнейшая память, и она никогда не позволяет ему водить при исполнении.

Британские полицейские не носят огнестрельного оружия, только электрошокеры и дубинки, но их обучают, как вести себя в таких ситуациях. У Виктории была — черт, черт! — у Виктории отличная подготовка, он видел, как она обезоруживает подозреваемых в два раза крупнее себя.

А еще он видел, как она изображает тупую телочку, чтобы выудить нужную информацию, а еще он видел, как она играет на допросах хорошего копа, когда он сам играет плохого копа, и наоборот. Она всегда делает то, что нужно делать. Без исключения.

Нет. Не может быть…

— Господи… — бормочет он — и его голос кажется ему самому таким странным, что он немедленно замолкает и комкает, комкает полусырые мысли и запихивает их поглубже, потому что просто не может их принять.

Когда открывается дверь, он стискивает подлокотники, умом понимая, что это, скорее всего, Эмма. Викторию оперируют, врач четко сказал, сколько времени займет операция и что-то еще, о чем он упорно отказывается думать.

Это и правда Эмма, и он расслабляет пальцы. Он берет стакан, пьет воду. Кто знает, удержится ли эта вода в его желудке, но всё лучше, чем думать о том, что сказал врач, или мысленно собирать воедино кусочки случившегося.

Они не разговаривают — Эмма слишком хорошо его знает и не пытается отвлечь его бессодержательными беседами. На стене цифровые часы, на которые он старательно не смотрит.

— Хочешь, я позвоню ее матери? — спрашивает Эмма, и ему ненавистен тон ее голоса.

И то, что она говорит.

— Нет, — отвечает он, и говорить больно, и он не хочет говорить, он хочет — поменяться с Викторией местами. Он с радостью, не задумываясь, занял бы ее место на операционном столе.

— Я ее… — Напарник? Бойфренд? Чмо, которое не сумело вовремя добраться до этого гребаного подвала, у которого в ящике для носков уже несколько дней лежит кольцо? Он смотрит на Эмму. — Я должен сам.

Но ему не нужно ничего делать, потому что открывается дверь, и Уильям сразу узнает женщину, стоящую между двумя мужчинами: это мать Виктории.

***

Мать Виктории безутешна, она виснет на Джоне Конрое, как персонаж дрянной мелодрамы девятнадцатого века. Ее первый муж был оперативником секретной службы, убитым при исполнении служебных обязанностей, ее брат, насколько известно Уильяму, так вообще нахер руководит секретными службами, а она выглядит нежным цветочком на грани обморока.

— Что случилось с моей Дриной? — кричит она, и Уильям рад, что ему есть на чем сосредоточиться: теперь понятно, думает он, почему Виктория из кожи вон лезет, чтобы не сталкиваться с матерью.

Он несправедлив к ней, но он не способен заставить себя ей сопереживать.

— Что случилось с моей дочерью? — повторяет мать Виктории.

Он смотрит на дядю Виктории. Хороший вопрос, на который ему тоже хотелось бы получить ответ.

О, Уильям знает, что случилось — он был там, чего он не понимает, так это _почему_.

Взглянув на него, женщина бледнеет.

— Боже мой! — восклицает она. — Это что, это кровь моей дочери?

И у него в голове словно щелкает переключатель — он не способен уже чувствовать к ней ни гнева, ни возмущения. Он знает, что она переживает сейчас, потому что пережил это сам, и никому на свете не пожелает такого душераздирающего горя.

— Что произошло? — всё повторяет и повторяет она, с каждым разом всё отчаяннее. — Что вы сделали с моей девочкой?

Он игнорирует ее слова, он даже не вздрагивает, вспомнив, что Каро сказала нечто похожее, когда умерла Эмили, он просто помогает ей сесть. Он ощущает на себе взгляды дяди Виктории и и Конроя — и как-то рассеянно понимает, что хоть и смыл кровь с рук, рубашка его всё так же вымочена насквозь.

— Вы должны были ее уберечь, она говорила, что с вами она в безопасности! — говорит мать Виктории — не говорит — кричит, и Уильям держит ее руки, потому что — ну что еще ему остается?

Она права. Он напарник Виктории, и он подвел ее, он так ее подвел.

— Достаточно, Мари-Луиза! — говорит дядя Виктории, говорит холодным, не терпящим возражений голосом.

Мать Виктории сжимает губы и отдергивает руки.

— Я полагаю, — обращается дядя Виктории к Уильяму, — что вы обладаете исключительным правом принимать медицинские решения в отношении моей племянницы. Я прав?

 _Исключительным правом_? Такое вообще возможно?

Уильям кивает. О, если этот мудила хочет оспорить его право, он его просто убьет. Но дядя Виктории, кажется, читает его мысли: 

— Не соблаговолите ли пойти со мной, чтобы ознакомиться с текущим прогнозом ее состояния?

Его глаза не голубые, как у Виктории, но взгляд и изгиб брови необыкновенно похожи. Только врет он гораздо лучше, чем Виктория.

Он переглядывается с Эммой, и та кивает. Она скажет ему, если что-нибудь изменится. Ему очень не хочется выходить, но дядя Виктории говорит: 

— Это займет всего минуту, _Уильям_.

Уильям не агрессивный человек, никогда таковым не был, но он также никогда не ходил в рубашке, пропитанной кровью Виктории — всё когда-то бывает в первый раз, и едва они делают несколько шагов за порог приемного покоя, как он швыряет дядю Виктории к стене. 

Леопольд выше него, Леопольд кажется совершенно ошеломленным этой его вспышкой, и это стряхивает с Уильяма последние остатки оцепенения.

— Вы использовали ее как приманку!

Он надеется, что ошибся, что Виктория просто оказалась не в то время не в том месте, но его слова, кажется, по-настоящему задевают Леопольда — и Леопольд ничего не отрицает.

Тот человек в подвале держал Викторию за шею, и Уильяму хочется, чтобы этот напыщенный засранец на собственной шкуре ощутил то, через что пришлось пройти его племяннице — он подозревает, что дядя Виктории при желании легко мог бы вырваться и вырубить его, но тот не делает и попытки.

— Она захлебывалась кровью, слышите? Вы использовали ее как приманку, и теперь она умирает! — шипит Уильям.

Это правда. Всё правда. И то, что Виктория кашляла кровью — и то, что ее дядя использовал ее как приманку, чтобы изловить человека, убивавшего оперативников МИ-6, и теперь она может умереть.

Он отступает на шаг. Леопольд смотрит ему в глаза. Он любит Викторию — он только-только начинает осознавать, что произошло, но Уильям не способен сейчас сочувствовать ему.

— Вы использовали наши с ней отношения, чтобы добраться до нужного вам человека, теперь-то вы счастливы?

— Она… предложила это добровольно, — не сразу отвечает дядя Виктории. В нем сейчас нет ничего от того мудака, с которым он когда-то сидел в машине. Леопольд выглядит до смерти напуганным.

— А, ну так это совсем другое дело, тогда всё в порядке, да? — Он совсем не удивлен, что Виктория вызвалась быть приманкой. Ох, как он будет зол, когда Виктория выкарабкается, когда ей зашьют аорту, когда она перестанет кашлять кровью. Сейчас ему нужно только одно: чтобы она выжила. Он просто не может ее потерять.

— Нет, — говорит Леопольд, — не в порядке. Я не… и я не счастлив, Уильям. Отнюдь!

— Вы приказали ей не реагировать? Не вырубать мерзавца? — спрашивает Уильям.

Леопольд кивает.

— Знаете, она говорила мне, что вы самый порядочный человек в вашей семье. Она явно ошибалась! 

Он мотает головой, он хочет быть как можно дальше от этого человека, но слова Леопольда останавливают его:

— Я люблю свою племянницу больше всего на свете, Уильям — всё должно было пройти иначе!

— Значит, у нас с вами есть что-то общее, — говорит Уильям.

Дядя Виктории на секунду прикрывает глаза.

— Я велел привезти вам сменную одежду — и кстати, поздравляю с поимкой первого серийного убийцы!

Когда кулак Уильяма врезается в челюсть мудака, костяшкам его пальцев даже не очень больно.


	4. Chapter 4

Время идет. Дверь всё не открывается, и Уильям меряет шагами пол. Родственники Виктории по-прежнему здесь, и все они старательно игнорируют друг друга. Он подписывает бумаги, заранее подготовленные рапорты о том, что произошло в том злосчастном подвале, всё это безо всякого интереса.  
  
Он пьет воду, он запускает пальцы в волосы, он дремлет на стуле, и кошмары его так страшны, что когда он просыпается, даже мать Виктории глядит на него с жалостью.  
  
— Я хочу жениться на ней, — говорит он спустя шесть часов ожидания.  
  
Он произносит это вслух, не волнуясь о реакции ее родственников, ему насрать на их возможные возражения, он не спрашивает у них разрешения. Если он нужен Виктории ( _если она выживет_ , услужливо подсказывает голос в голове, если она такая сумасшедшая, что захочет быть с ним), он почтет за честь провести с ней остаток жизни. Только дурак не захотел бы провести всю жизнь с Викторией.  
  
— Да неужели? — спрашивает Джон Конрой.  
  
Он чувствует, как напрягается рядом Эмма, кладет руку на ее предплечье и говорит:  
  
— Это не обсуждается.  
  
Невероятно, но мать Виктории улыбается сквозь слезы.  
  
— Моя дочь любит вас, мистер Мельбурн. — Она нервно терзает зубами нижнюю губу и добавляет: — Она счастлива?  
  
Уильям улыбается против воли, несмотря на до сих пор жгущую его кожу кровь Виктории, несмотря на то, что все его органы чувств напряжены до предела. Он вспоминает Викторию в своей кровати: она таскает у него подушки и тихонько хихикает, прижимаясь к нему, они смотрят телевизор, она закатывает глаза на очередной нереалистичной сцене из полицейского сериала.   
  
Он видит Викторию на кухне в ее квартире: она печет пирог к его дню рождения, прихлебывая красное вино, на ней ее дурацкие пижамные штаны (невыразимо сексуально), его рубашка, она во весь голос измывается над колдплеевской «Yellow» (она умеет играть на пианино, но пение ее всё равно что вой котов по весне), пока он читает газету.  
  
Он думает о долгих рабочих днях, о том, как его кабинет фактически стал их кабинетом, он вспоминает о том, как Виктория постучалась в его дверь в три часа ночи и отважно призналась ему в любви.  
  
Он только и видит, что ее улыбку, он вспоминает, как она закрыла оба их мобильника в ящике в те выходные — после того, как они впервые занимались любовью — и решительно заявила, что это их единственные общие выходные и весь Скотланд-Ярд может отправляться в пешее эротическое путешествие, и: «Может, поцелуешь меня уже?»  
  
— По-моему… — говорит он мгновением — или часом? сердце тугим комком сжимается в груди — позже, — по-моему, да.  
  
Мать Виктории поднимается со своего стула и садится рядом с ним. Может, она и замечает то, каким взглядом смотрит на нее муж, но не обращает внимания. Она берет Уильяма за руку. Молча. Молчит и он.  
  
Время идет, и он понимает вдруг, что за всё то время, что они с Викторией были вместе, они никогда ещё так надолго не расставались.  
  
— Моя дочь сильная, — говорит мать Виктории. Она не плачет, и голос ее напоминает ему голос Виктории: звонкий, четкий. — Я не знаю никого сильнее ее.  
  
Уильям кивает. Всё верно. Она сильная, храбрая, глупая, она необыкновенная, и если Бог есть, Уильям не может ее потерять.  
  
— Мне понадобится ваша помощь, чтобы убедить ее устроить свадьбу в Кенсингтоне.  
  
Она на грани срыва. Он тоже. Он похоронил своих детей, он держал на руках дочь, когда та испускала последний вздох — он знает, он понимает, как она напугана. Как ей невыносимо страшно. Она любит Викторию, любит больше всего на свете.  
  
— Вы переоцениваете мое влияние на нее.  
  
На лице ее дорожки от слез, но она, безупречно одетая, пахнущая «Опиумом» от Диор и ванилью, улыбается и говорит:  
  
— Очень в этом сомневаюсь.  
  
— Я, собственно, даже еще не сделал ей предложение.  
  
— Дорогой мой, — улыбается мать Виктории, — еще успеете…  
  
И он отчаянно хочет ей верить.  
  
  


***

  
  
Девять часов и двенадцать минут. Уильям ощущает каждую секунду кожей. Он не выходит из комнаты, он испытывает нелепую признательность дяде Виктории — за то, что тот занимается бюрократическими проволочками.  
  
Он знакомится с дядей Виктории со стороны отца, из тех самых Кентов. Щеку старшего суперинтенданта Кента пересекает шрам. Уильям не вполне уверен, знает ли толком свою племянницу этот дядя, заботит ли она его хоть сколько-нибудь. Кент благодарит его, и Уильяму вдруг чудится, будто он попал в какую-то параллельную вселенную, где подозрительный правительственный служащий, владыка теней и тумана, ему менее отвратителен, чем один из его непосредственных начальников.  
  
Виктория права, понимает он, когда Кент уходит: ее дядя по матери действительно самый порядочный из ее родственников.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
Когда дверь наконец открывается, все вскакивают как один. Уильям задремал сидя. Ему опять снилась Виктория, но на сей раз сон был приятный: они в доме его родителей, в Брокет-холле — он не ездил туда уже много лет, но ни с чем не спутает этот сад и этих грачей в кронах деревьев. Ему снилось, что они танцуют. И теперь он надеется, что придется попросить у брата, Фредерика, ключи от старого дома. Он хочет показать его Виктории.  
  
У доктора изможденный вид, но Уильям мгновенно выдыхает с облегчением, не заметив на его лице характерных зловещих признаков. Ему столько раз приходилось приносить дурные вести родственникам погибших, что он без труда читает их по лицам других людей. Да, доктор устал, но доктор доволен. Удовлетворен.  
  
— Мистер Мельбурн? — зовет он.  
  
У Уильяма затекли ноги, и он так рад, что Эмма здесь, рядом.  
  
— Операция прошла успешно, — говорит доктор. — Сердце пришлось запускать заново дважды, но сержант Кент удивительно сильная женщина.  
  
Мать Виктории обнимает его — в глубине души Уильям понимает, что Джон Конрой это так просто не оставит — и дядя Виктории на миг облегченно прикрывает глаза.  
  
— При отсутствии осложнений в ближайшие двадцать четыре часа шансы на полное выздоровление весьма велики. — Доктор колеблется, видимо, нутром чуя присутствие могущественного человека… а может, он просто не конченая сволочь: — Жизненные показатели хорошие. Она молода, совершенно здорова — мой прогноз умеренно оптимистичный.  
  
И, помешкав еще секунду, добавляет:   
  
— Она сейчас в палате интенсивной терапии. Советую всем вам немного отдохнуть. Тут вы ей ничем не поможете.  
  
Уильям подождет. Он никуда не собирается.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Ступай домой, вымойся, ей-богу, Уильям, от тебя несет, как от помойки! — говорит Эмма.  
  
Он не ушел из больницы. Говоря откровенно, он уже и не знает, сколько времени прошло — он отослал Эмму домой, но она вернулась. В какой-то момент в первые двенадцать часов после операции он послал на хуй Джона Конроя. Кажется, дядя Виктории за приступом кашля скрыл смешок.  
  
Мари-Луиза ходила взглянуть на дочь: через двенадцать часов после операции к Виктории начали пускать посетителей, по одному за раз и всего на несколько минут.  
  
Мари-Луиза вернулась расстроенная, но обнадеженная.  
  
— Она дышит, — сказала она, — ее сердце бьется. Моя Виктория не сдается без боя!  
  
И это правда. Он рад, что Мари-Луиза наконец понимает это. Виктория наверняка разозлится, узнав, что он не считает ее мать пустым и бесполезным существом, но Мари-Луиза не покидала больницы, сидела и ждала вместе с ним рассказывала ему истории из детства Виктории, делилась своими планами относительно их свадьбы. Виктории придется смириться.  
  
— Уилл, иди домой, прими душ — клянусь, она очнется и скажет тебе то же самое! — говорит Эмма.  
  
Виктория еще не очнулась. Она в коме. Ее организм пережил сильный стресс, и кома в таких случаях, оказывается, даже полезна, так у организма будет время восстановиться. Ножевое ранение в грудь — это не шутки, ей повезло, что она выжила.  
  
Даже дядя Леопольд, отлучавшийся только совсем ненадолго, поддерживает Эмму. На самом деле одна мысль о том, чтобы уйти из больницы, вызывает у Уильяма ужас. Он понимает, что его присутствие бесполезно: он не отходил от дочери с самого ее рождения, но малютка всё равно умерла. Умерла у него на руках.  
  
— Обещай, что позвонишь, если вдруг…   
  
— Клянусь, — кивает Эмма.  
  
— Вас будет ждать машина… — говорит дядя Виктории.  
  
Он послушно встает, у него просто нет выбора. Он еще не видел Викторию сам — он пустил ее родных вперед, но сам, признаться, до дрожи боится увидеть ее  _такой_.   
  
Виктория рождена не для неподвижности — она всегда в движении. Он привык, что она беспокойно мечется во сне, забрасывая его одеялами, вытягивая из-под него подушки (как она умудряется делать это, не разбудив его, остается тайной). Он искренне удивляется, завидев у больницы журналистов: видимо, поимка серийного убийцы и переживания (отчаяние на грани безумия) за пострадавшего напарника обеспечивают сюжет в новостях.  
  
Журналисты никогда не узнают, что произошло на самом деле: что это был вовсе не серийный убийца, что всё было гораздо сложнее, и он до сих пор толком не знает, что стояло на кону — у него нет категории допуска. Они никогда не узнают, что Виктория вообще-то исполняла роль наживки, что что-то пошло не по плану. Когда она очнется (она должна очнуться), она сама будет пинать себя за промах усерднее, чем кто-либо.  
  
Он игнорирует рой журналистов, моргая от назойливого света вспышек, и садится в ожидающий его черный автомобиль. Не обнаружив в салоне сюрпризов в виде родственников Виктории, он вздыхает с облегчением.  
  
Он возвращается в свою квартиру, на мгновение немея от иррационального страха перед дверью. Он знает, что там ничего нет, он знает то, что сказали ему врачи: Виктория молода, сильна, а кома помогает ее организму восстановиться, и показатели мозговой активности в пределах нормы. И всё же он боится увидеть ее за дверью, недвижную и истекающую кровью на диване. Он медленно выдыхает и открывает дверь, и квартира, конечно, пуста — то есть, нет, на самом деле не пуста: раньше это было место, где он спал (когда не ночевал на диване у Эммы) и хранил свои вещи, но Виктория всё изменила. Ее присутствие ощущается в каждом уголке его небольшой квартиры: вот голубое покрывало на диване, вот ее ноутбук на журнальном столике и ее записная книжка рядом. Он садится на диван. Он был так напряжен, так долго функционировал на голом адреналине, что теперь чувствует боль во всех мышцах, боль и опустошение.  
  
Он невольно улыбается при виде записной книжки Виктории: она заносит туда всё подряд, от заметок по расследованиям, до списка покупок. Она не взяла ее с собой — и Уильям не может думать о том, что случилось, он трясет головой, он давно уже не злится — на гнев нужны силы, которых у него попросту нет. Что-то выскальзывает из книжки и падает на столик. Уильям моргает усталыми глазами, пытаясь разглядеть.  
  
Это фотография, на фотографии он и Виктория — Эмма щелкнула их на свой мобильный, когда они вместе сидели в пабе. Он так явственно помнит, сколько они тогда смеялись, как удивительно было делать что-то настолько нормальное. На фотографии Виктория улыбается, глядя на него, они выглядят такими счастливыми и влюбленными. Он смотрит на фотографию, понимая, что Виктория — средоточие его жизни, а ее фотографий у него кот наплакал. Она могла  _умереть_  — и пока она не очнется, он не перестанет бояться ее потерять — она могла умереть, и у него не осталось бы даже их совместных фотографий, кроме той, что он сейчас держит в руке.  
  
Он держит в руке фотографию и не сразу понимает, почему лица на ней расплываются. У него щиплет в глазах — он и не помнит, когда в последний раз плакал — и слезы не остановить, и тугой комок страха, столько недель сидевший у него в желудке, лопается, разрывается в клочья с такой силой, что он задыхается, глотая воздух широко раскрытым ртом, и боится закрыть глаза: если не считать того прекрасного сна, всякий раз, закрывая глаза, он видит кровь, кровь и ее стекленеющий взгляд, и ее безжизненно обмякающую в его ладони руку.  
  
Он встает с дивана, не выпуская из руки фотографию, ему нужно двигаться, ему нужно, чтобы Виктория была здесь, рядом с ним.  
  
Горячий душ встряхивает его электрошоком. Через несколько минут он осмеливается на миг закрыть глаза, и снова видит ее, и растекающуюся лужей кровь под ней, кровь на своих руках. Ему хочется ударить что-нибудь, ему даже нужно ударить что-нибудь, и он едва не поддается порыву, едва не всаживает кулак в кафельную плитку, но занесенный кулак зависает у стены — плечи опускаются, он не в силах пошевелиться. Еле держась на подгибающихся ногах, он касается плитки, чтобы удержать равновесие, и всё плачет и плачет, но под струями душа можно притвориться, что не различить, где вода, а где слезы.  
  
  


***

  
  
Перед выходом из квартиры он сует фотографию в карман. Он маниакально проверяет телефон. Говорят: «поплачь, станет легче» — так вот, херня это всё на постном масле! Ему не легче, он не чувствует себя  _чистым_ , вдобавок болит горло от сдавленных рыданий, и веки опухшие и красные.  
  
Он выходит из машины. Меньше всего на свете ему нужно сейчас видеть Джона Конроя, но он почему-то не удивлен, что этот мудак стоит сейчас снаружи, строча кому-то смску. Конрой его как будто поджидал. Он игнорировал его как мог, помня, как тот обидел Викторию. Понятно, что то было не в первый раз, мерзавец за столько лет наговорил и сделал ей гораздо больше. Уильям пытается совладать с собой: он слишком устал, он как оголенный нерв и не может сейчас разбираться с этим человеком, не может с ним воевать.  
  
Он не хочет даже останавливаться и подавать вид, что видит его, так было бы лучше всего. Но Конрой открывает рот, и Уильям замирает на месте.  
  
— У вас какой-то сверхъестественный талант, мистер Мельбурн.  
  
Уильяму хочется опять послать его на три буквы, хочется сказать, что он не имеет права быть здесь, потому что ему плевать на Викторию, плевать, очнется ли она — или  _какой_  она очнется. Ногти до боли впиваются в ладони, и он сдерживается — едва, но сдерживается.  
  
— Да ну? — говорит он холодно. Он совершенно неподвижен, он даже не смотрит на Конроя.  
  
— О да — вы так умело губите близких вам женщин. Право слово, уникальный талант. — Сукин сын пытается его спровоцировать. — Как же вы  _неудачно_  забыли мобильный в пальто в ту ночь, когда ваша супруга покончила с собой.  
  
Уильям глядит на него: неужели он и правда использует смерть Каро в своих бог знает каких целях?  
  
— Неудачно и весьма  _удобно_. Во многих отношениях, как я слышал, — продолжает Конрой, улыбаясь, и Уильяму приходится напоминать себе дышать через нос. Он не опустится до его уровня, он не доставит ему такого удовольствия. О, он знает об этих слухах — он помнит те дни, и ему почему-то совсем не удивительно, что из всей чуши, что о нем болтают, Конрой выудил то единственное, что его по-настоящему ранит.  
  
— И вот вы увидели хорошенькую пташку, девочку, тоскующую по папочке, богатую наследницу — и мгновенно окрутили ее вокруг пальца, — ухмыляется Конрой, осторожно держась дистанцию, и шипит почти по-змеиному: — А вы знали, что Виктория недавно изменила свое завещание?  
  
Он не знал. Он понятия не имел. Плевать он хотел на деньги Виктории. Конрой о ее завещании знать тоже не должен бы, а вот знает — впрочем, в этом ничего удивительного нет.  
  
Конрой всё смотрит на него, и Уильям узнает этот взгляд, слишком часто он видел такой у хищников. Сейчас этот человек скажет ему правду — просто чтобы побольнее его ударить.  
  
И он может, конечно, сказать: я не такой, как ты, я не подцепил слабую женщину из-за ее денег и могущества ее семьи — вот только зачем? Этому всё равно. Этот бесстыдно гордится собой — тем, что он есть.  
  
— Она взялась за это дело из-за вас, чтобы уберечь ошметки вашей репутации. Пошла по стопам папочки. Ну что ж, добро пожаловать в семью, мистер Мельбурн. Это, конечно, если она очнется. Надеюсь, вы не доведете ее до сумасшествия, как свою покойную жену.  
  
Когда он ударил дядю Виктории, это был катарсис. Избиение этой жалкой пародии на человека не послужило бы совершенно никакой цели. Ему даже легче не стало бы. И его вдруг озаряет — просыпается инстинкт, к которому ему следовало прислушиваться в последние несколько недель — он понимает, за что именно Джон Конрой ненавидит Викторию.  
  
Он спокойно преодолевает несколько разделяющих их шагов. Конрой напрягается, готовясь к нападению, к удару, наверное.  
  
Уильям хватает его за предплечья — вопреки мнению некоторых, он физически силен, он обученный коп — и удар головой в лицо на мгновение кажется ему заманчивой идеей.  
  
Однако он просто шепчет что-то Конрою на ухо, тоже правду — то, чего не понимает Виктория, то, чего не понимает ее мать. Конрой дергается, пытаясь высвободиться, и Уильям стискивает пальцы крепче, а потом разжимает.  
  
— Да вы чокнутый! — шипит Конрой.  
  
— Может, и так, — парирует Уильям, — но вам бы тогда стоило быть поосторожнее и держаться нахер подальше от меня, как вы считаете?   
  
Конрой шагает прочь, кипя от бессильной ярости. Уильям поворачивается и без удивления встречается взглядом с дядей Виктории.  
  
— А в одном он прав, знаете ли, — говорит тот. — Добро пожаловать в семью.  
  
Пройдя несколько шагов, дядя Виктории спрашивает:  
  
— Мне нужно знать, что вы ему сказали?  
  
— Нет, — говорит Уильям.  
  
— Правильно о нем Виктория говорит: тот еще говна мешок! — с чувством отвечает Леопольд.  
  
Уильям улыбается впервые за несколько дней, и Виктория наверняка ему не поверит, когда он ей расскажет.  
  
  


***

  
  
Наконец, вопреки всем своим страхам, он понимает, что ему просто необходимо увидеть Викторию — он скучает по ней. Он нуждается в ней. Врачи настроены оптимистично, и есть все признаки того, что она вот-вот придет в себя — говорят, это бывает совсем не так, как показывают в кино. Никто вот так просто в один момент не выходит из комы. Говорят, это будет происходить постепенно, несколько часов.  
  
Он входит в небольшую палату, где лежит Виктория. На нем врачебная форма и маска, и руки у него холодные и липко-влажные.  
  
Она лежит неподвижно — этого он и боялся — такая маленькая, такая бледная. Он игнорирует гул оборудования, игнорирует капельницы и даже трубку, через которую она дышит. Он понимает, что надолго остаться тут не может, но ему нужно побыть поблизости от нее, пусть даже всего на несколько мгновений.  
  
Ну и кого он пытается обмануть? Он хочет провести с ней остаток жизни.  
  
Он не станет разговаривать с ней. Он не знает, услышит ли Виктория, но дело не в этом — он не хочет разговаривать с ней  _вот так_. Ее рука теплая, маленькая — он считает пульс, доверяя своим ощущениям гораздо больше, чем всем этим машинам. Ее сердце бьется, она — жива.  
  
Он уже плакал в своей квартире, но слезы опять наворачиваются на глаза. Он сдерживается. Он не заплачет здесь, в этой комнате, не заплачет, держа Викторию за руку — так велит он своему телу. Она просыпается, напоминает он себе, худшее позади — она выжила, и всё же каждый вдох и каждый выдох как будто по-прежнему требуют от него сознательного усилия.  
  
Он не плачет, он рассказывает Виктории о ее матери, о том, как она упрямо сидела и ждала, в джинсах и свитере, он рассказывает ей о ее дяде, о его посещении, рассказывает, что выяснил, что у дяди зависимость от чая — совсем как у нее зависимость от кофе.  
  
Он упоминает коллег, которые заглядывали к ней, спрашивали его о прогнозах врачей. До их медных лбов наконец дошло, что Виктория — это не просто симпатичное личико и громкая фамилия.  
  
— Эмма вычистила холодильник в моей квартире — она говорит, там образовалась целая развитая цивилизация, готовящаяся запустить в космос свой первый корабль с гиперпространственным двигателем. Она говорит, я теперь у нее в долгу.  
  
Он вздыхает. Время почти вышло, и он хочет сказать ей, что любит ее. Нет, он не станет говорить ей это тогда, когда она не слышит. Он уже говорил — когда она спала. Трус. Конечно, она и так знает о его чувствах, и она никогда-никогда ни слова не говорила об этой его неспособности произнести три простых слова — но теперь, теперь-то всё иначе.  
  
Он хочет сказать ей, как сильно он ее любит, сказать тогда, когда она будет его слышать, когда она может улыбаться, когда он может смотреть в ее глаза.  
  
Он не встречал в жизни никого храбрее ее, поэтому более чем справедливо, если он, для разнообразия, позволит себе тоже быть храбрым.  
  
Он подождет. Он ждал ее, наверное, всю свою жизнь, он подождет, пока ей станет лучше.  
  
  


***

  
  
Проходит час за часом — всё вокруг сговорилось не подпускать Уильяма к кофеину, но у него такое чувство, что он перепил кофе, потому что ему не сидится на месте. На сей раз, когда дверь открывается, он шагает из угла в угол, Эмма на работе, а дядя Виктории на улице, говорит по телефону. Уильям один с матерью Виктории в уютной комнате, которую умудрился выбить Леопольд (у Уильяма всё никак не укладывается в голове, что он теперь называет дядю Виктории вот так, просто по имени). Открывается дверь, и вошедший врач объявляет, что Виктория пришла в себя.  
  
И он весь сдувается, опускаясь на стул, обмякает, словно его тело лишилось вдруг разом всех костей. Он слышит врача: тот говорит, что до выздоровления еще далеко, что Виктория слаба, что она будет испытывать сильную боль, что ей придется пролежать в больнице несколько недель, но только одно имеет значение — она жива.  
  
Она жива — а значит, и он может жить тоже.  
  
  


***

  
  
Она не помнит, что произошло. Последнее, что она помнит: она бежит в подвал, ей страшно как никогда, она знает и принимает роль, которую ей предстоит сыграть, и все сопутствующие риски.  
  
Она не помнит совсем ничего после того момента, когда из ее легких вышибло весь воздух и убийца сбил ее на землю. Доктор сказал, что с учетом кровопотери и двух остановок сердца, подобная амнезия не редкость. Могло быть хуже. Должно было быть хуже — слишком много крови она потеряла, слишком близка была к смерти.  
  
Больно. Она не может двигаться, не может даже поправить накрывающее ее одеяло, потому что тогда сразу накатывает изнеможение и невыносимая боль.  
  
Викторию перевели из отделения интенсивной терапии в обычную палату. Она спросила медсестру, сколько времени она пробыла без сознания: когда она пожаловалась на дрянную подушку, Уильям с дядей (щеголяющим выцветающим кровоподтеком на челюсти) переглянулись многозначительно и весело, а мать обращается с ней как со взрослой и не зовет ее Дриной. Всё это как минимум странно. Еще страннее видеть, как мать болтает с Эммой и мило, даже ласково общается с Уильямом.  
  
Чуть больше недели, объясняет медсестра и добавляет, что ее семья почти не покидала больницы.  
  
— Ваш бойфренд вообще не уходил — я слышала, остальным пришлось заставить его поехать домой и принять душ.  
  
По-видимому, их с Уильямом отношения уже ни для кого не секрет. Вряд ли для кого-то они стали открытием. Когда она перестанет чувствовать себя марафонцем на последних метрах дистанции, придется обстоятельно поговорить с дядей: она не допустит, чтобы что-либо угрожало карьере Уильяма.  
  
К слову о Уильяме — нож в грудь всадили ей, в коме лежала тоже она, но он выглядит так, будто его пропустили через мясорубку.  
  
Они одни (что редкость), сестры, заглядывающие в палату проверить ее показатели и капельницы, не обращают на него внимания. Морфин помогает, но от него ей хочется спать и в голове туман, и это ей не особенно нравится, поэтому она снижает дозу до минимума, хотя сам доктор сказал ей, что постоянная боль только замедляет восстановление организма.  
  
— Тебе надо домой, — говорит она.  
  
Уильям поднимает глаза от газеты.  
  
— Не-а. Никуда я не поеду.  
  
— Ты паршиво выглядишь, — говорит она. Это сущая правда: у него глубокие тени под глазами, он похудел, щетина на щеках постепенно становится бородой, у него изможденный вид.  
  
— Серьезно, Уильям, я в порядке… — Она хочет пожать плечами, но сдерживается, узнав на горьком опыте, что плечами ей пока лучше не пожимать.  
  
Уильям сворачивает газету, смотрит на нее и отвечает:  
  
— Я именно там, где хочу быть, Виктория.  
  
— Но работа… — начинает она.  
  
— Я взял отпуск. — Уильям со вздохом берет ее за руку. — Я скажу это только один раз: мне плевать на работу и на репутацию, но тебя я потерять не могу!  
  
Она смутно припоминает, что видела Уильяма в форме и маске в своей палате сразу после того, как вышла из комы. Тогда он выглядел еще хуже, и она не уверена, было ли это на самом деле или ей просто приснился очень реалистичный сон — один из тех безумных снов, что ей снятся теперь (никто не говорил ей, что кома может иметь такой эффект), и она обычно не помнит свои сны — но может быть, это было на самом деле.  
  
— Не потеряешь, — говорит она, — никогда! Клянусь!  
  
Она совершенно серьезна и искренна, она так надеется, что Уильям ей верит.   
  
— Больше никакого героизма без предупреждения. — Уильям не улыбается и по-прежнему скверно выглядит, но он ей верит. Он сердит и утомлен, и ей хочется взъерошить ему волосы и втащить к себе в койку. Придется ограничиться его рукой.  
  
— Никакой я не герой, — говорит она.  
  
— Но выглядела в этой роли весьма убедительно…   
  
Нет, только не сейчас. Она устала, ей больно, а Уильям выглядит так, будто не спал уже несколько дней. И он сдерживается, потому что она еще слаба, хотя имеет полное право злиться.  
  
В отличие от нее, Уильям помнит всё, и как он ни пытается не подать вида, она видит его затравленные глаза. Тот человек в подвале ранил их обоих — и последнее, чего она хотела, — это видеть, как страдает Уильям.  
  
— Уильям, я… — она не знает, что сказать и как. Как попросить прощения за тот ад, через который ему пришлось пройти по ее вине?  
  
Уильям Мельбурн самый добрый, самый щедрый человек из всех, что она знает. Он уже простил ее. Она просто не уверена, что сама может себя простить.  
  
  


***

  
  
Уильяма нет в палате, когда она просыпается. Ей пришлось объединиться с Эммой, Рут и собственной матерью (нет, серьезно, что ж такое произошло, пока она была в коме?), чтобы убедить его отправиться домой и отоспаться. Но в палате она не одна. С ней дядя, а она слишком слаба и плохо соображает под морфином, чтобы разбираться с ним.  
  
— Что с лицом? — спрашивает она. Она давно собиралась спросить, но до этого момента они с дядей еще не оставались наедине.  
  
— Наткнулся на кулак твоего бойфренда, — отвечает дядя. И улыбается.  
  
Она пытается скрыть улыбку, честно — но накаченное морфином тело не слушается.  
  
— И вполне заслуженно, — добавляет дядя, выдержав паузу.  
  
Виктория хмурится. Если бы только можно было двигаться, не разоряя переплетение трубочек капельниц…  
  
— Я сама вызвалась, — говорит она. Ее ведь и правда никто не заставлял. Дядя просто напомнил ей, кто она такая, но не просил бросаться на амбразуру.  
  
Дядя молчит, и молчание его налито тяжелым свинцом. Виктория, пожалуй, еще никогда не видела его таким — таким разбитым.   
  
— Твой отец был мне как брат, — говорит дядя, и Виктория хочет попросить его не продолжать.  
  
Она знает эту историю, она знает в точности, что произошло, Джон Конрой позаботился об этом много лет назад — она знает и не хочет это слышать.  
  
— Я знаю. Это было давно, — отзывается она. Изнеможение накатывает резкой волной. Неважно, что произошло и почему: она вызвалась быть наживкой, она знала возможный риск, и ничего не изменить, что толку говорить сейчас о том, что случилось с ее отцом.  
  
Быть может, этот разговор между ними должен был состояться много лет назад, а не сейчас, когда она лежит в больничной койке и простое моргание глазами отбирает у нее все силы.  
  
— Я не совершу одну и ту же ошибку дважды, Виктория, — говорит дядя.  
  
 _Не пожертвую близким человеком во имя высшего блага, не стану наблюдать, как умирает человек, которого я так люблю._ Она знает, что именно это хочет сказать дядя, и знает, чего ему стоят эти слова.  
  
— И…   
  
— И я думаю, твой отец очень гордился бы тобой. И я очень горжусь тобой.  
  
Это всё из-за морфина, и потому, что у нее миллион швов на груди, и потому, что она не может пошевелиться, и все, от докторов до медсестер твердят, как ей повезло выжить, как быстро она восстанавливается, быстрее, чем они ожидали, и потому, что она скучает по дому и скучает по отцу, а может это потому, что дядя никогда так прямо не говорил, что он ею гордится — глаза ее наполняются неудержимыми слезами.  
  
— Мне больше не нужно работать на МИ-6? — наконец спрашивает она, более-менее проморгавшись.  
  
— Нет — то есть, возможно, тебя будут время от времени приглашать в качестве консультанта, — отвечает дядя и продолжает, игнорируя то, как она слабо закатывает глаза: — Но Скотланд-Ярду повезло, что ты у них работаешь.  
  
— А Уильям? — спрашивает она. Ясное дело, когда она вернется на работу, они уже не будут напарниками, это неизбежно, но она не допустит, чтобы его карьера пострадала из-за нее.  
  
— А что Уильям? — О, ей слишком хорошо знакомо это притворно-невинное выражение лица.  
  
— Ты же говорил, что…  
  
— Он член нашей семьи, Виктория, — говорит дядя.  
  
Она моргает, осмысливая его слова. Похоже, дядя считает это делом решенным. Уильям член семьи, а значит, он под защитой семьи — он наверняка будет беситься, но сейчас, в этот момент она  _счастлива_.  
  
  


***

  
  
Выздоровление идет не вполне гладко: у нее обнаруживается легочная инфекция, которая какое-то время беспокоит врачей и пугает ее саму, заставляя осознать, насколько близко она подошла к смерти на самом деле. Бывают такие дни, когда она от слабости не может держать глаза открытыми, а бывают и такие, когда ей просто хочется встать с этой проклятой койки и пойти. Но она восстанавливается.  
  
Она более-менее приняла тот факт, что пока она лежала в коме, ее родные и Уильям сблизились — она не спрашивает, почему ее никогда не навещает Джон Конрой, и никто сам не вызывается рассказать ей, в чем дело. Она рада до безумия. Уильям ударил ее дядю, но Конроя он наверняка и пальцем не тронул.  
  
Уильям не агрессивен, он добрый и отзывчивый, и он поладил с дядей — не только ради нее. Впрочем, она подозревает, что будь у него возможность, Джона он не просто ткнул бы кулаком. Да, она рада, что Джон Конрой не попадается им на глаза. У нее на то больше причин, чем она может выразить словами.  
  
Уильям приносит вещи из обеих их квартир, он читает ей. Он не каждую ночь проводит в ее палате, но он рядом каждое утро. Он больше не выглядит так, будто его пропустили через мясорубку, но взгляд его всё такой же затравленный.  
  
Когда она пытается заговорить о том, что произошло в подвале — она читала донесения, и официальное, и настоящее, но у нее в памяти по-прежнему есть провалы — Уильям меняет тему.  
  
Однако она по-прежнему видит, чувствует и слышит какие-то обрывки во сне. Сон никогда не повторяется: иногда она даже не в подвале, а где-то совсем в другом месте, в своей квартире или в своей старой комнате в родительском доме. Она не всегда видит того человека, она даже не знает его имени — да, ирония судьбы — но каждый раз без исключения видит Уильяма.  
  
Видит страх в его глазах, видит, как он пытается образумить человека, приставившего нож к ее груди.  
  
И каждый раз видит, как он с мертвенно-бледным лицом опускается на колени.  
  
И слышит, как он умоляет ее не бросать его. Как будто это вообще возможно.  
  
Она сходит с ума.  
  
Она просыпается после очередного такого кошмара. Она должна сегодня быть одна, потому что ей уже лучше — она даже ходила, опираясь на Уильяма с одной стороны и на мать с другой, всего несколько метров, но ей это кажется важным рубежом.  
  
Когда она попросила медбрата принести кофе, тот сказал, что теперь-то Виктория уж точно идет на поправку.  
  
— Если пациенты просят кофе, это значит, им и в самом деле лучше.  
  
— У нее зависимость, — сказал тогда Уильям.  
  
Медбрат усмехнулся. Нет, ей и правда лучше. Ей очень повезло — она всё больше осознает этот факт.  
  
Открыв глаза, она делает глубокий вдох. Окружающая полутьма на мгновение сбивает ее с толку, она не сразу вспоминает, где находится и почему.  
  
Она вздыхает, хорошо помня, что каких-нибудь пару дней назад это естественное действие вызывало у нее нестерпимую боль. Она идет на поправку — ей нужно почаще напоминать себе об этом. Она прикрывает глаза и тут же распахивает их опять: перед глазами встает Уильям в подвале, ужас на лице, ужас в зеленых глазах.  
  
Она не помнит, что произошло, но помнит, что закончиться всё должно было иначе. СРС,  _настоящие_  оперативники СРС должны были вмешаться немедленно. Ей нужно было всего лишь показаться на месте преступления — чтобы подозреваемый понервничал.  
  
— Виктория.  
  
Черт! Ее профессиональные навыки определенно ослабли. Она и не заметила, что Уильям находится в палате!  
  
— Разве ты не собирался поехать домой? — спрашивает она.  
  
Домой. Что это вообще такое — дом? Квартира Уильяма? Ее собственная квартира? Эта палата, когда Уильям тут, рядом с ней?  
  
— Мне не спалось, и я решил вернуться. Дэйзи меня впустила.  
  
Уильям очаровал всех медсестер больницы. Очевидно, они не способны устоять перед томным взглядом знойного детектива.  
  
И она их вполне понимает.  
  
Она вздыхает. Уильям мгновенно подходит и помогает ей приподняться. Всего одна подушка! Карма, злопамятная ты тварь.  
  
— Всё нормально, — говорит она.  
  
Уильям издает звук, означающий «ну да, не сомневаюсь».  
  
— Нет, серьезно. Просто сон.  
  
Он улыбается. Ей-богу, она бы всё отдала за возможность обнять его. Ей так его не хватает. Она скучает по своей привычной жизни — ей надоела боль, надоело чувствовать себя грязной, надоела пижама и эта паршивая подушка, а главное, надоело, что Уильям обращается с ней, как с фарфоровой, будто она разобьется, стоит ему до нее дотронуться.  
  
Он касается ее лица — он стирает слезы с ее щек. Она закрывает глаза. Ей недостает его прикосновений, и ей не нравится, что она проснулась в слезах и Уильям увидел ее такой.  
  
Еще ей не нравится думать, что ее сны — это не просто продукт переработки информации в ее подсознании, а реальные воспоминания. Уильяма даже близко к тому подвалу не должно было быть.  
  
— Прости, — говорит она.  
  
Она открывает глаза и встречается с ним взглядом. Она так его любит, что ей физически больно — на миг она не может вдохнуть.  
  
— За что? — спрашивает Уильям. — Я не спал. Ты меня не разбудила.  
  
Уильям опять уходит от разговора — он делает это постоянно, с тех пор, как она очнулась и достаточно окрепла, чтобы попытаться поговорить о том, что произошло в тот день.  
  
— Я не рассыплюсь, если ты на меня рассердишься. Я это заслужила.  
  
Рука Уильяма по-прежнему касается ее лица. Он не улыбается — не совсем, он как будто пытается улыбнуться, но это дается ему с трудом.  
  
— Я не могу сердиться на тебя, Виктория, никогда.  
  
От его слов ей только хуже — и он, видимо, сообразив это, поспешно добавляет:  
  
— Я в ярости. В бешенстве.  
  
И она не может перестать плакать и улыбаться одновременно, потому что никто на свете не умеет врать хуже Уильяма.  
  
— Я постоянно вижу тебя, — говорит Виктория. Она знает, что Уильяму не нравится видеть, как она плачет, и сама она ненавидит плакать, но слезы не удержать. Открыв глаза, она обнаруживает, что Уильям по-прежнему смотрит на нее — смотрит понимающим взглядом.  
  
Ей не нужно объяснять, ей вообще редко нужно что-то ему объяснить — но она должна, потому что выражение глаз Уильяма красноречивее любых слов, должна, потому что она причинила ему боль, пусть и не намеренно.  
  
— Мне снится, что ты там, в подвале, и ты видишь, что происходит. Прости, Уильям, — говорит она. — Я ничего не помню, но мне кажется, это не просто сны.  
  
— Я был там, — отзывается он, тихо и мягко. Уж лучше бы кричал — она это заслужила.  
  
— Тебя не должно было там быть. По плану риска для меня не было.  
  
Уильям издает странный звук, то ли вздох, то ли смешок:  
  
— Он убил пять человек — ты забыла?   
  
Он не зол, а если и зол, то очень старается этого не показать.  
  
— Не забыла. Я просто должна была появиться, показаться — но другие агенты должны были успеть к нему раньше меня.  
  
— Не успели. — Руки Уильяма нащупывают ее руки — они у него такие холодные, и ей хочется поправить то, что она сделала, всё вернуть, перемотать тот день обратно.  
  
— Я ничего не мог сделать… — продолжает Уильям.  
  
Он явно не хочет об этом говорит, ему слишком больно — и она вспоминает тот день, когда он рассказал ей о жене и сыне, и как она думала тогда, что никогда-никогда не причинит ему такой боли.  
  
 _Оставайся со мной._  
  
— Я… — начинает Виктория.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Уильям хриплым голосом, а она знает — она знает. Уильям не мастер красиво говорить, но он выказывал ей свою любовь столькими способами и столько раз: казалось, ей не нужно слышать эти слова.  
  
Оказывается, она ошибалась. Оказывается, ей  _нужно_  было услышать эти три слова, потому что — потому что всё, что она слышала, всё, что звучало в ее голове столько дней подряд, было либо мучительной тишиной, либо голосом Уильяма, в отчаянии умоляющим ее оставаться с ним. Как будто она может когда-нибудь его покинуть.  
  
Она не хочет плакать — она хочет улыбаться, только вот длительное пребывание в больничной койке, перенесенная операция и постоянная боль превращают эмоции в один спутанный клубок.  
  
Поэтому Виктория улыбается сквозь слезы и стискивает пальцы Уильяма изо всех сил.  
  
— О Господи… — выдавливает она наконец, — а я все-таки в мамочку пошла…  
  
Уильям улыбается, тоже едва сдерживая слезы, и бормочет что-то вроде «не так уж и плоха твоя мама».  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — повторяет он. И повторяет снова.  
  
Она хочет сказать, что и она любит его, любит так сильно, что это и мучает ее, и лечит, но говорит вместо этого:  
  
— Я никогда, никогда больше не сделаю тебе больно.  
  
Он целует ее в лоб, касается ее губ губами, и она наконец может дышать как следует.  
  
Она не знает, ее слезы или Уильяма оставили влагу на ее щеках, да и неважно — это не от горя, это от счастья.   
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория ненавидит бумажную работу, но не жалуется, по крайней мере, вслух. Конечно, она злится, особенно, когда ей назначают нового напарника. Пиль зануда, вечно выглядит так, будто его на кол посадили, а снять забыли, но человек хороший. Виктория сначала косится на него с опаской, но честно говоря, ни она, ни Уильям ничего с ситуацией поделать не могут. Всем, оказывается, наплевать, что они вместе, на работе почти все об этом уже знали, многие — вопреки ожиданиям Уильяма — даже искренне за них рады, но правила есть правила.  
  
Их обоих спас тот факт, что пресса воспевает их как героев, а их отношения изображает как душещипательный сюжет какого-нибудь романа или книжки — люди такое любят, люди за такое душой болеют.  
  
Уильям сильно подозревает, что за этим стоит Леопольд. (Да, называть дядю Виктории по имени по-прежнему странно. Услышав это в первый раз, Виктория едва не захлебнулась водой.) Когда он озвучил свои подозрения Виктории, та лишь пожала плечами:  
  
— Ну, вы же теперь друзья — не разлей вода…  
  
— Стоп, ты что — ревнуешь?   
  
— Я даже не удостою это ответом.  
  
Этот разговор случился в гостиной Виктории, всего через несколько дней после долгожданной выписки из больницы. Уильям перевозил в ее квартиру свои вещи, а она совершенно очаровательно пыталась помочь — в основном, распаковывая коробки, сидя на диване.  
  
— Да. Да, точно, ревнуешь.  
  
Виктория осмотрела выуженную из коробки лампу, огляделась.  
  
— Он сказал, что ты теперь член семьи, так что, да, скорее всего, он за всем этим и стоит. … Уильям, скажи, пожалуйста, во имя всего святого, где ты взял эту штуку?  
  
Они живут вместе. Сначала потому что… впрочем, поводов нет — и ему уже давно не нужно их искать. Они любят друг друга, он держал ее на руках, пока она почти умирала, и он не хочет больше жить ни единого дня без нее и не будет, если это будет от него зависеть.  
  
А еще у него есть обручальное кольцо, купленное несколько месяцев назад. Припрятанное. Потому что Виктория отличный детектив. И поскольку ему понадобились месяцы, чтобы просто сказать ей, что он ее любит, ничего удивительного, что он до сих пор не сделал предложения.  
  
Эмма пригрозила науськать на него мать Виктории — и не блефовала.  
  
Настали выходные — единственные суббота и воскресенье месяца, когда они оба не работают. У Виктории на груди ужасный шрам, она смотрит на него каждое утро, одеваясь, он касается его каждую ночь — это шрам, он означает, что она жива, что он ее не потерял. Он так и сказал ей прошлой ночью, прежде чем спросить, не хочет ли она увидеть дом его детства.  
  
Единственным ответом Виктории был долгий поцелуй.  
  
Фредерик был более чем счастлив помочь — даже организовал уборку в доме.  
  
Они болтают в машине по дороге, он за рулем — они слушают музыку и пьют из одного на двоих огромного стакана кофе, и жизнь, кажется, наконец,  _наконец-то_  возвращается в привычное русло.  
  
И Виктория, наверное, тоже это чувствует: она улыбается и кладет ладонь на его колено, где та и лежит до самого Брокет-холла.  
  
  


***

  
  
Мало что изменилось с тех пор, как Уильям был тут в последний раз. Всё тот же старый дом, всё то же место, где прошло каждое лето его детства, в играх с братом и сестрой, за чтением и наблюдением за грачами, когда Скотланд-Ярд никак не фигурировал в его мыслях о будущем.  
  
Каро никогда здесь не нравилось: слишком тихо, а она всегда боялась тишины. Зато Огастас обожал парк, и они проводили здесь много времени: потому-то — сейчас он может себе в этом признаться — он не появлялся здесь с тех пор, как не стало сына.  
  
Он рассказывает об этом Виктории, пока та распаковывает сумки — она настояла на этом, она хочет доказать ему, что с ней всё нормально, что с ней не нужно обращаться как с хрупкой фарфоровой вазой. Он вообще много в последнее время говорит об Огастасе, а она всегда слушает. Он говорит не только о плохом, не только о кризисах, не только о том, как Огастас боялся темноты, о том, что Огастас выглядел спящим, когда он нашел его, хотя сердце его не билось. Нет, он вспоминает и хорошее: как он гордился и до сих пор гордится своим мальчиком, каким он был невинным и наивным, и как ему больно, конечно, больно — ведь родители не должны переживать своих детей, это против законов природы — больно, но в то же время почему-то хорошо. И Виктория всегда рядом, когда он вдруг больше не может говорить.  
  
Но в этот конкретный момент он счастлив. Он с Викторией, она улыбается, и ее улыбка заразна. Она хочет посмотреть дом, она кипит жизнью, она помогла ему принять его прошлое и наполнила его настоящее — она единственное будущее, которое ему нужно.  
  
— Я… сначала мне нужно кое-что тебе показать, — говорит он. — Вперед, за мной.  
  
— За тобой — куда угодно, — отвечает она. Она по-прежнему улыбается, но в голосе ее он слышит волнение, слышит любовь.  
  
  


***

  
  
Они идут рука в руке — сердце Уильяма выплясывает странный танец в груди. В кармане у него кольцо. Он думал о том, что он скажет и как, и где, много месяцев думал — это должно быть именно то самое место, то место, где он сидел, упоенный окружающей его природой, погруженный в раздумья — как самый настоящий, выражаясь словами Эммы, романтичный дрочила печального образа.  
  
Он улыбается, и вокруг него прекрасное утро, и от красок природы захватывает дух, и у озирающейся по сторонам Виктории глаза горят от восторга и благоговения, волосы свободно рассыпаются по плечам — вот он, тот самый момент, он чувствует это каждой клеточкой своего тела.  
  
Он замедляет шаг и наконец останавливается: вот его любимое дерево. Но это прошлое. Настоящее — это женщина, которая смотрит сейчас на него, которая всё еще слишком худа после длительного пребывания в больнице, которая оставляет его без подушек, которая умудрилась впихнуть в свою квартиру все его вещи и каждой из них найти место, будто они были там всегда.  
  
— Мне нужно кое-что сказать тебе, — говорит Уильям.  
  
Виктория по-прежнему держит его за руку и улыбается.  
  
— Мне тоже, — говорит она.  
  
Он открывает рот, но она не дает ему заговорить, приложив палец к его губам.  
  
— Спасибо, что привез меня сюда. Я знаю, как это место важно для тебя.  
  
Она медленно отнимает палец, и ему кажется, что она хотела сказать что-то еще, но в последний момент передумала.  
  
— Я раньше постоянно приезжал сюда, смотрел на грачей. Мне кажется, у них многому можно поучиться. — Он тянет время. Он хочет сделать всё как следует, опуститься на одно колено и задать вопрос, но почему-то всё болтает что-то не то.  
  
— Я где-то читала, что грачи выбирают себе пару только раз и на всю жизнь, — говорит Виктория.  
  
Он улыбается. Это правда — и он думал, что у него был только один шанс — на любовь, на брак, на детей. Он думал, он был уверен, что больше никогда не может быть и не будет счастлив.  
  
— Я циник, — говорит он. Да, он циник — по большей части, но Виктория исключение, всегда была исключением.  
  
Она молчит, даже если и не согласна с тем, что он только что сказал.  
  
— Я… — запинается он. — Я…  
  
— Уильям…  
  
Он шумно выдыхает:  
  
— Я думал, что никогда больше не буду счастлив. Я думал, что не заслуживаю счастья. Я до сих пор не понимаю, чем я…  
  
— Ты просто был собой, — перебивает Виктория, — ну и скулы и голос внесли свой вклад.  
  
Он улыбается: даже в самом начале, когда они едва знали друг друга она умела заставить его улыбнуться, и он уже тогда должен был понять — но, к счастью, не понял. Иначе тотчас сбежал бы от нее прочь.  
  
— Я хочу сказать, что… — говорит он после секундной паузы, радуясь, что не сбежал, что она не позволила ему сбежать, — что не представляю своей жизни без тебя, я не хочу…  
  
Она моргает, и в глазах ее он видит удивление. А ведь он думал, он верил даже, что она подозревает о его намерениях. А она не подозревает.  
  
Вот уж действительно два идиота, как Эмма неустанно ему повторяет.  
  
Поэтому он делает то единственное, что может сделать — опускается на одно колено, держа ее за руку, так старомодно и так излишне: они ведь уже живут вместе, и этого не изменят подписи на документах и кольца. Ничто этого не изменит.  
  
— Виктория, ты выйдешь за меня замуж?  
  
Тянется бесконечно мгновение, а она всё не произносит ни слова, а потом — это же Виктория, он-то знает, что она никогда не перестанет его удивлять, и он никогда не перестанет влюбляться в нее —  
  
Она вдруг тоже опускается на одно колено и говорит:  
  
— Ты спас меня, Уильям. В тот день в подвале и каждый день до того…  
  
Он ждет, затаив дыхание, он не дышит — а ладони Виктории лежат на его щеках, и в глазах ее слезы.  
  
— Да, — говорит она. И повторяет снова и снова, перемежая слова поцелуями и смеясь. Позже они поделятся с друзьями отредактированной версией событий, они не расскажут, как смеялись, как обнимались, как не могли перестать трогать друг друга, как оба твердили: «Да, да, да».  
  
— Мама точно захочет, чтобы свадьба была в Кенсингтоне, — говорит Виктория позже, гораздо позже, когда кольцо, это его импульсивное приобретение, уже красуется на ее пальце, когда они лежат в кровати, сплетенные объятьями.  
  
— Очень может быть.  
  
— А ты бы… — она целует его шею, он гладит шрам на ее груди, всё еще не веря, что это происходит наяву, — …ты бы не возражал, если бы мы поженились здесь?  
  
И это было бы логично и очевидно: его прошлое, настоящее и будущее в этом доме. Новые воспоминания в копилку к старым.  
  
— Абсолютно, — отвечает он.  
  
— Уильям? Между прочим, чтоб ты знал, — добавляет она, когда он уже закрывает глаза.  
  
— Что, любовь моя? — спрашивает он сонно.  
  
— Мне не нужно кольцо и пышная свадьба — меня всё это никогда не интересовало. Я просто хочу быть с тобой. Больше мне ничего не важно.  
  
И он знает, что это правда. Он верит ей. Он думал, что у него никогда не будет второго шанса на счастье.  
  
Он так рад, что ошибался.  
  
— Я знаю, — говорит он.  
  
— Ладно, но с мамой будешь объясняться сам.  
  
Он усмехается и чмокает ее в макушку.  
  
— И не укради у меня дядю Леопольда — он поведет меня к алтарю.  
  
— И в мыслях не было.  
  
Она целует его в губы.  
  
— А ты знал, что на работе меня называют миссис Мельбурн?   
  
— Правда? — делает он невинное лицо.  
  
Она знает, что он лукавит, но улыбается ослепительной улыбкой.  
  
— Мне всегда нравилось, как это звучит: «миссис Мельбурн», — говорит она.  
  
Ему тоже.  
  
— Значит, одна сплетня всё-таки оказалась правдой, — зевает он.  
  
Прижимаясь улыбающимися губами к его плечу, Виктория бормочет:  
  
— Значит, решено: мы проведем вместе всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
  
Всю оставшуюся жизнь. Ему не терпится начать.


End file.
